Forza Ginny
by Lele Cane
Summary: El Clan del Fenix esta formado por las cinco Familias más prestigiosas e influyentes de Valle Godric. Luego de que el Sr. Weasley falleciera y que desterraran a su hermano mayor de la sociedad, Ginny lleva el peso y futuro de su Familia en sus hombros..
1. Sentencia a Muerte!

_**Forza Ginny **_

Aún sentía asco de si misma, repugnancia de haber tenido que besar a cada uno de los Jefes de Familia. Jamás había sentido ni el más mínimo respeto por aquellos matones y ahora más que nunca, los odiaba. Pero debía admitir que por más que los aborreciera, ellos habían protegido fervientemente el honor de su Familia. 

Se tumbo en su cama, tratando de olvidar el dolor. Aquel era el día del funeral de su Padre y no estaba de ánimos para asistir a él. La noche anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con su Madre, a causa de la falta de respeto que causaría en toda la Comunidad Inglesa que la hija de uno de los del "Clan del Fénix" no asistiera al propio servicio fúnebre de su Padre. Según su Madre, aquello causaría mala impresión y sería una terrible falta de respeto hacía los de más Jefes del "Clan". 

Aún y en contra de su molesta Madre y su fastidiosa hermana menor, Gabrielle. Desistió, excusándose con profundo dolor. Obviamente la única que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo era su cuñada Hermione, quien estaba casada con su hermano mayor, Ron. ¡Todavía podía sentir la furia correr por sus venas!, Su hermano mayor había sido desterrado del "Clan" por su propio Padre, a causa de una fuerte discusión Familiar, y a causa del cual había imposibilitado estar en el funeral. 

Tenía que admitir que lo único que tenía que reprocharle a su Padre era pertenecer a la Mafia Inglesa, aquella que sentía, le había quitado más de lo alguna vez le había redituado. Sollozo, apretando desesperada la almohada; por haber perdido a su Padre, por haber perdido a su hermano, por saber cual iba a ser su destino. Su doloroso destino.

"El Clan del fénix" estaba compuesto por las cinco familias con más poder económico, político y social de toda la Comunidad Inglesa. Cada Jefe de Familia ocupaba un puesto importante dentro del Clan, asegurando la supervivencia de los suyos; creando una asociación impenetrable, que solo era posible pasar de generación en generación. Todos tenían influencias a lo largo y ancho del Mundo, claro que jamás se metían en el negocio del otro, asegurando respeto y por sobre todo el Honor. Sus reglas eran demasiado estrictas e incluso las Familias que eran parte de ella, eran sometidas en tela de juicio, para conocer su lealtad hacía "El Clan". Y ella sabía que también sería juzgada. 

Los Dumbledore eran los miembros más tranquilos y sabios del "Clan"; Albus siempre tenía una sonrisa benévola y una mirada crítica y astuta. Pese a quedarse viudo, tenía dos hijos Abigail de diecinueve años y con la cual, Ginny, había tomado mucho cariño, y Alan, de veintidós años de edad, y el cual era uno de los accionistas mayores de Dumbledore. Albus era el dueño y Director del Colegio de mayor prestigio en Inglaterra, Hogwarts. 

Los Black eran los más orgullosos y honestos; Sirius Black podía llegar a ser una bomba de tiempo, ya que su carácter irascible y nada tranquilo, levantaba cruentas peleas entre los miembros. Estaba casado con Sheila, ambos tenían dos niños, Paul de cinco y Marty de Tres. Eran dueños de muchos hoteles. 

Los Malfoy eran los más siniestros de todos, Lucius Malfoy, al igual que el resto de los miembros del "Clan" habían colocado como socio mayoritario de sus acciones a Draco, su hijo de veintidós años de edad. Narcisa, prima de Sirius, estaba casada con Malfoy. Danielle era la hermana menor de Draco, con veinte años. 

Los Potter eran los más poderosos de todos, James y Lily Potter eran la pareja más adorable. Tenían bajo control todos los bancos y empresa de comunicaciones y telecomunicaciones más influyentes y poderosas de Inglaterra. Tenían dos hijos, Harry de veintidós años de edad, quien ya era propietario de la mitad de las empresas de la Familia; y Matt de veinte años de edad, quien estaba terminando sus estudios. 

Los Weasley eran los más amables e inquebrantables de todos, Molly Weasley era la persona más preocupada por todos, Arthur, antes de su fallecimiento hacía constantes burlas sobre ello. Ambos tenían tres hijos, Ron de veintitrés actualmente casado con Hermione; Ginny de diecinueve y Gabrielle de dieciocho. 

Suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, sabía que después del funeral vendría la recepción y allí no había excusa para faltar. Alguien golpeo su puerta, Ginny callo de pronto. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie.

- ¡Ginny, tienes visitas! — La pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y sin previo aviso.

- ¿Quieres levantarte de allí de una vez? — Oyó una voz firme, mientras está se acercaba hasta su ventana y abría las cortinas, dejando pasar un poco de luz - … ¡Esto parece el hogar de Drácula!… -

- ¡Danielle no le hables así! — Reto una voz más dulce.

- Lo siento… es que me siento tan impotente por no poder hacer nada… - Ginny sintió que su colchón bajaba unos varios centímetros más, Abigail Dumbledore y Danielle Malfoy estaba allí, como siempre, acompañándola. - … ¡Ah que no sabes que sucedió!… la estúpida de tu hermana haciendo siempre el ridículo… - Ginny oyó también la risa de Abigail amortiguada - … ¡beso la mano de Harry antes que la del Sr. Potter!… ¡Tú Madre casi se la come viva!, ¡no sabes como me gusto verla así! — El cerebro de Ginny maquino aquello rápidamente, Los hijos de los Jefes de Familia del "Clan" le debían respeto tanto a sus Padres, como a el resto de los integrantes. Las leyes estupilaban que antes de dirigirse a un miembro del "Clan" debían besar su mano en señal de respeto.

- ¡Imaginate la cara de tu Madre!… Aún que el Sr. James Potter no se enojo por ello… ya que Harry es el dueño de la mitad de todo… son socios, y además de ser su hijo, es su igual… - 

- Pobre de tu hermana… tan enamorada que esta de Harry Potter… - Ginny las miro interesada - … Yo diría que espera a que le pida matrimonio… - Las tres rieron juntas, era raramente extraño que cada vez que aparecía Harry cerca Gabrielle intentaba por todos los medios, llamar su atención. - … Y eso que también esta Matt… Pero parece que tu hermana quiere pegarse contra un muro, Harry esta tan ocupado que a veces pienso que no tiene tiempo ni para vivir… ni el imbécil de mi Hermano trabaja tanto… - Termino Danielle, pensativa.

- Eso es por que el energúmeno de tu hermano se la pasa haciéndose el poderoso… - Abigail frunció su ceño, Danielle y Ginny se miraron, el único capaz de sacar de sus casillas a la tranquila, impasible, pacifica, mediadora Abigail era Draco Malfoy.

- Te vuelvo a repetir lo que dije tiempo atrás… - Danielle se sentó en la punta de la cama, alejándose de los brazos de Abigail - ¡Terminaras casada a mí hermano si sigues así! —

- ¡Antes muerta! — Se exaspero - … Da gracias que respeto a "El Clan del Fénix" que si no, ni el saludo le doy… - Danielle se giro con cara de niña hacía Ginny.

- ¡Ni el saludo dice que le da y hoy le beso la mano! — Ginny rió. Abigail sonrió, impasible.

- ¡Tú también tuviste que besar la mano de mi hermano!, y creo que por tu cara hasta te agrado… - Danielle sonrió, ella no iba a caer en sus juegos.

- ¡Claro si estoy perdidamente enamorada de Alan! — Abigail pasmada la miro.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? — Ginny rodó sus ojos, Danielle podía a llegar a ser muy convincente.

- No… ¿Por quien me tomas?, aprecio a Alan… pero no me gusta… Eres muy idiota a veces querida Abi… - Abigail frunció su ceño y movió su largo cabello castaño, en contraste del corto y rubio pelo de Danielle. Ginny decidió intervenir.

- Gracias por todo, chicas… realmente me han subido los ánimos… - Ambas la miraron consternadas - … ¿Qué sucede?… -

- Algunos miembros del Clan no están nada contentos con tu actitud, Ginny — La pelirroja se levanto de su cama, aparentando indiferencia.

- Déjenme adivinar… ¿Harry Potter? — Abi asintió.

- Y no solo él… Mi Padre e incluso diría que tú Madre estaba furiosa… - Contesto Danielle seria - … Sabes que no puedes despreciar a "El Clan" así… ellos te harán sentir todo esto, Ginny… - La pelirroja fijo sus ojos celestes sobre los castaños de sus amigas.

- No me dan miedo… - Abi bufo.

- Sabes que no es cuestión de meter miedos, amiga… - Danielle asintió - … "El Clan" es mucho más oscuro de lo que tu crees… Ron fue expulsado de la sociedad, ¿piensas que van a ser benevolentes contigo?… ¡Diablos, Ginny jamás obedeciste ninguna de las reglas que ellos nos imponían!… sabiendo de tu historial y ahora que tu Padre no esta… trataran de hacerte sentir todo el rigor de la ley… ¿entiendes? —

- Y lo peor de todo es que Harry regreso para quedarse… - Ginny palideció, Hacía seis años que no lo veía, él había decidido irse a vivir a Gales por negocios - … si, lo anunció hoy junto a una sarta de reprimendas que no oculto en mandarte… - Susurro la rubia - … Sabes perfectamente que Harry es uno de los miembros que más se apega a las leyes… es frío, calculador e implacable… nada que ver con su Padre, James Potter… debes tener cuidado… el tiene voz y voto en "El Clan"… tú no, amiga… - Danielle y Abigail, estaban absolutamente consternadas por la aparente rivalidad y odio que parecían sentirse mutuamente, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Desde pequeños sus amigos más cercanos y hasta sus propios Padres parecían incrédulos ante semejante antipatía entre ambos. Sin embargo aquello se potencio cuando ambos eran apenas unos púberes, Harry siempre había sido el gran ejemplo a seguir, era inteligente, brillante en todo lo que emprendía y sagaz para conseguir lo que quería, además de sumamente popular entre las chicas, un mujeriego nato. Ginny era capaz de hacer sacar de sus casillas hasta el mismísimo Merlín; se pasaba las noches escapando de las grandes fiestas que la sociedad brindaba y trataba por todos los medios de evitar involucrarse demasiado con aquellas leyes que no hacían más que encasillar su salvaje y libre corazón. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron, sintieron rencor mutuo. No se llevaban de chicos, ahora tenían menos motivos para llevarse bien.

- Es no me hace más vulnerable… - Siseo Ginny con odio - … ¡No dejare que me humille solo por que ahora no esta Papá!, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola… y se lo haré saber a esa estúpida sociedad… - Danielle y Abigail suspiraron, era una cabezota.

- Bueno… lo mejor es prepararte para la recepción y para el semejante Shock que te dará besarle la mano a Harry Potter… - Ginny le lanzo una almohada.

- ¡Cállate Danielle! — Después de tratar de convencerla para que se vistiese bien, según Abigail ni el mejor estilista lograría realizar aquella misión, Danielle pego un par de gritos y Ginny entro en el baño mas rápido de lo que corre una liebre. Abi miro a Danny, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Malfoy? — Pregunto la castaña. 

- Me preocupa… - Dijo Danny mirando con insistencia hacía el baño. - … Se que quieres hacerse la fuerte… pero no se si esta preparada para los comentarios mordaces de Harry Potter… - Abi suspiro.

- Te entiendo… a veces la admiro… es capaz de revolucionar a "El Clan" con una sola palabra, pero ahora que Arthur no esta… tengo miedo por ella… -

- Te juro que si hoy abre la boca… le meteré el pavo rancio de Tía Muriel por el culo… -

- ¡Danny! — La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reclamar por que una bonita pelirroja salía por el baño, llevaba una polera hasta el cuello, una falda hasta las rodillas y unos tacos negros haciendo juego, con el cabello suelto sobre su espalda.

- Estas preciosa… - Susurro Abi.

- ¿¡Y el vestido que te di?! — Bramo Danny mirándola recelosa. Ginny rodó sus ojos.

- ¡Voy al funeral de mi Padre, no a una fiesta! — Reclamo con los ojos húmedos, Abi la abrazo mirando mal a Danny.

- Esta bien… esta bien… vamos… - Ginny suspiro y salio de su dormitorio intentando esconder su nerviosismo. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

Cuando llego abajo, su Madre la llevo aparte para reclamarle la gran vergüenza que le había hecha pasar, con su ausencia. Ginny no le presto el más mínimo de atención, estaba mirando un abanico particularmente bonito que su Padre le había traído desde china. Pequeños recuerdos que la atormentaban. Las siguientes tres horas solo Los Black y los Malfoy estaban presentes. Luego de saludar a Los Sres. Black y Malfoy, Ginny se entretuvo buen parte de la noche con Paul y Marty; mientras veía a los lejos, como Abigail, Draco, Danny y Alan discutían entre ellos. Cuando una mano se poso en su hombre, Ginny se sobresalto, estaba jugando afuera de la casa con los niños. 

- Srta. Weasley… - Albus Dumbledore le sonreía de manera paternal, a Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas - … Mi mas sentido pésame… Arthur era el más justo de los hombres… seguramente, mejor dicho, creo fervientemente en que usted a heredado esa cualidad… - La pelirroja trago en seco y beso la mano de Dumbledore en señal de respeto.

- Gracias, Señor Dumbledore… -

- Debo decir que recuerdo efusivamente su paso por Hogwarts… y veo que gracias a Dios, no ha perdido su entusiasmo, ni mucho menos su vitalidad, características que en estos momentos la ayudara a sobrellevar esta cruenta realidad… - Ella miro a Marty caer graciosamente sobre Paul. - … Se que añora cosas pasadas pero ahora, por el bien de su Familia, debe pensar en enfrentar el futuro… y el mejor consejo que puedo darle, y que seguramente "El Clan" le dará es buscar un marido apto dentro del mismo… - Ginny palideció pero suspiro, resignada - … veo que lo tiene asumido… -

- Asumido no… pero consciente de ello, soy… -

- También debe asumir que la sociedad la llamara para explicarle su actual situación… - Ginny cerro sus ojos - … Se que estos no son los mejores momentos para hablar de ello, pero le estoy advirtiendo antes… creí que era lo mejor… - Ginny miro a Albus, quien le sonreía cariñosamente - … Después de todo… es conocida por su lengua larga… - Ginny se sonrojo y Albus rió - … no estoy retándola… pero me gusta ver sus peleas con Harry… Creo que no hay nadie que lo saque más de sus casillas que usted… - Ginny se tenso, molesta.

- El sentimiento es mutuo… - Albus se despidió y dejo a solas a Ginny con los niños. Luego de unos minutos Sheila se los llevo dentro, comenzaba a hacer frió. Ginny decidió quedarse, necesitaba aire fresco. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba horrores aquel calvo con insipientes cabellos pelirrojos que era su Papá; y seguramente, después de que pasara todo, su Madre y Gabrielle no harían otra cosa que de su vida un infierno. Pero a pesar de todo, ella daría lo mejor de si para su Familia.

- ¿Ginny? — Ella volteo a mirar al desconocido que estaba enfrente suyo, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y anteojos la miraba asombrado - ¿Eres tú? — Ella sonrió.

- ¿Quién si no? — Se arrojo a sus brazos, contenta - ¡Matt! — …l rió y la recibió besándole la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estas, pequeña? — Ginny torció sus ojos.

- ¿Te parece hacer esa clase de bromas en estos momentos? — Pregunto dolida, Matt la miro arrepentida.

- Lo siento… lo siento… -

- ¿Y tú? — Lo miro de arriba abajo, evaluadoramente - … No me digas que eres parte de ese estúpido "Clan" y que ahora tengo que besarte la mano y hacer reverencias cada vez que camines por que no lo haré… es mas ¡Te meteré zancadillas!… - Matt palideció. James, Lily y Harry Potter estaban detrás de ella, escuchando atentamente todo.

- Veo que años de asistir a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del País no sirvió de mucho en su ignorante y salvaje educación, Srta. Weasley… - Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco, fastidiada. Matt sonrió condescendientemente. Ella se volteo.

- Es también un sutil, pero para nada agradable placer, volver a verlo Señor Potter… - Contesto fingiendo la más inocente de sus sonrisas. James rió por lo bajo y Lily sonrió. Harry mantuvo su mandíbula dura, molesto por el comentario. — Señor Potter… - Beso la mano de James - … Señora Potter… - Abrazo a Lily - … Tú… - Le lanzo una mirada mordaz que Harry, también le regreso. Y se abrazo de Matt.

- Es una alegría volver a verla, Srta. Weasley… - Comentó Lily amable.

- Muchas gracias… - James La agarro del otro brazo, sonriéndole.

- Se que quizás peque de mujeriego, pero usted esta más hermosa de lo que recuerdo… veo que los años no han hecho más que maravillas en usted… Y no es solamente por que me gustan las pelirrojas… - Lily rió y Harry rodó sus ojos fastidiado - … si no por que realmente ya esta en edad de merecer… - Y James y Lily se alejaron. Ginny se detuvo en seco con Matt, riéndose de su cara. Harry frunció su ceño.

- Yo no estoy en edad de nada… - Susurro roja.

- ¡Claro que si!, necesitas un marido… - Repuso divertido el menor de los Potter.

- Pobre diablo… - Soltó Harry con un amago de sonrisa, Ginny lo miro con odio.

- ¡Tú seguramente eres el modelo a seguir del marido ideal!, ¿verdad? —

- Vale aclarar que la diferencia de pretendientes es abismal… - Ginny puso ambas manos en sus caderas mientras Harry le hablaba como a un niño pequeño - … Yo tengo una fila de mujeres de las más educadas y obedientes de Inglaterra… -

- Huecas, seguramente… - Matt rió. Harry lo hizo desistir, cuando le envió una de sus miradas más penetrantes.

- En cambio tú… - La recorrió con la mirada y un gesto indiferente - … Ni siquiera un energúmeno sería capaz de proponerte matrimonio… - Ginny se adelanto dos pasos, quedando a un palmo de la cara del mayor de sus enemigos.

- Ni siquiera un energúmeno, ¿eh? —

- Ni uno solo… - Aseguro Harry sonriente - … dime, hasta ahora… ¿Quién te ha invitado a salir? — Matt observo serio el inicio de una nueva pelea. Ginny se sonrojo.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter! — Harry hizo un gesto triunfante.

- ¡Ves!, ¡eso es por que nadie te ha pedido salir!, ¡hasta la vida de un oso hormiguero es más interesante que la tuya! — Y Matt por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, vio a su hermano mayor sonreír. Ginny se sulfuro.

- ¡Pues déjame decirte, idiota, que si he salido con chicos!… - Harry dejo se sonreír.

- Sabes que eso es mentira… - Repuso - … Una de las reglas del "Clan del Fénix" es que solo los prometidos pueden pedir citas a los correspondientes Padres de la novia… Tú no podrías haber salido con nadie, por que lo tienes prohibido… y lo más importante… no tienes ni un solo prometido… - Rió en su cara, Ginny se adelanto furiosa, Matt la detuvo.

- ¡Ginny! — La pelirroja dio un paso atrás - … No vale la pena… es que esta de mal humor… y esta intentando descargarse con alguien… tú siempre vas a ser su primera opción… -

- ¿Quieres callarte, Matt? — Contesto molesto Harry por ser ignorado. El pelirrojo se callo. Ginny lo tomo del brazo, para estar cerca de él.

- He salido con Matt… - Harry cerro su boca rápidamente y miro fijo a un pálido pelirrojo. - … Hemos salido varias veces, en plan romántico… ¿Verdad Matty? -

- Ginny… yo… -

- ¿Es verdad eso, Mathew? — Ginny afilo sus ojos y se acercó hasta Harry, descubriendo maravillada que el poseía unos penetrantes y místicos ojos verdes esmeraldas, nunca antes vistos.

- Si, es verdad… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? — Desafió La pelirroja orgullosa de su Plan, los ojos de Harry brillaron, pero Solo Matt fue consciente. 

- Nada… ¿Acaso crees que me lanzare a darte una escena de celos?… Vamos Weasley… tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo… - Y desapareció, dejándolos solos. Matt volvió a respirar. Ginny sonrió triunfante. 

- Yo que tú… no cantaría victoria… aún… Harry puede llegar a ser muy rencoroso… acepta fácilmente los desafíos, y tú acabas de plantearle uno que le gustara luchar, solamente por que la contrincante eres tú… la más indomable de las Weasley… - Los celestes ojos de Ginny, brillaron.

- Eso lo veremos… - 

-.-.-.-.- 

Las semanas siguientes al fallecimiento de Arthur Weasley, Gabrielle, Molly y Ginny; se vieron envueltas en protecciones de todas clases y tipos. Desde Detectores de movimientos hasta agentes de la inteligencia Británica por toda la residencia Weasley. Para suerte de Ron, él y Hermione se habían ido a pasar unas semanas a la mansión de los Potter, por que conocían a Harry de toda la vida.

Después de la recepción de la noche del funeral de su Padre, Ginny tuvo que aguantar estoicamente los intentos de su hermana por hacerla sentir culpable acerca del hecho de que ella misma había pasado más tiempo que su hermana menor en presencia de Harry. Trato por todos los medios de explicarle que prefería casarse con un mono rabioso del Tibet, antes que volver a cruzarse a Harry "cubito de hielo" Potter. 

Pero los berrinches de su hermana no duraron mucho cuando una tarde de caluroso verano su Madre la mando a llamar. Aquel día no había presagiado nada bueno para Ginny, después de haberse bañado con agua fría y luego de haberse aguantado que su cama tuviese goteras, aquel era un día estupendo para querer tirarse de un foso. 

Sin embargo cuando llego al antiguo despacho de Padre, Molly Weasley tenía su mirada más seria y su gesto más arisco. Estaba enfadada pero complacida, de alguna manera esta visión hizo que Ginny se estremeciese antes de sentarse frente a ella. 

- ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto tratando de quedarse tranquila.

- Creí que sabías lo que se avecina si tu Padre fallecía… - Exclamo con rapidez.

- Si… el señor Dumbledore amablemente me lo recordó la noche de la recepción de Papá… - Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo. Molly se irguió en su estatura, mostrándose tranquila.

- Bien… "El Clan" ya ha decidido… - Ginny bufo, molesta.

- No lo haré… - Respondió decidida.

- Sabes que no tienes remedio… eres parte de esta sociedad, y como tal debes aplicarte algunas reglas y leyes, que sinceramente creo que ayudaran a corregirte… -

- ¿Corregirme?, ¡Por Dios santo creí que solo una Madre busca corregir a sus hijos!, ¡no una "sociedad"!… Pues sea cual sea su decisión, diles que mejor se las metan por el... —

- ¡Ginebra! — Reclamo enojada - … obedecerás esta vez… hazlo por tu Padre… - Ginny la miro herida, eso era jugar sucio - … …l hubiese aceptado esta decisión… -

- ¡¿Acaso él fue obligado a casarse contigo?! -

- En un principio lo fue… - Recordó Molly nostálgica - … Pero luego, con el paso del tiempo, surgió el amor… así las tuvimos a ustedes… ¿O todavía pensas que venimos de un repollo?… - Ginny se sonrojo.

- Se perfectamente como se hacen los bebes, gracias… - Dijo parca.

- Bien… en estos momentos están reunidos especialmente para comunicarte quien será tu marido… están en el Comedor central, esperando por nosotras… yo sellare el trato… - Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Ginny titubeo - … Y por favor… no me hagas pasar vergüenza… - Ambas salieron en dirección al Comedor, Ginny quería terminar con ellos de una sola vez. Cuando entró al lugar, sintió que más de siete ojos se clavaban en ella, insistentemente. Vio que Sirius Black, Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Albus y Alan Dumbledore y James y Harry Potter; estaban sentados en diferentes sillas frente a ella y su Madre, como un jurado a punto de dar su veredicto.

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Weasley… - Saludo por todos Sirius, mirándola con paciencia. — Debido al reciente fallecimiento de su Padre y al inevitable destierro de su hermano mayor en esta Comunidad, no queda nada más que aclarar que la fortuna y bienes de los Weasley quedan legalmente en sus manos… - Draco y Harry se susurraban mutuamente, esto la irritaba notablemente - … Pero sabe que una de las reglas que tenemos en "El Clan" es que la heredera, en este caso usted, no puede quedar soltera, se le exige con apremio un marido… por que si no todas las acciones podrían ser absorbidas por la sociedad… -

- Por eso nos hemos tomado la molestia de decidir por usted… - Siguió James Potter, sonriéndole - … sabiendo de su carácter y tratando de crear un buen matrimonio de conveniencia, y dado que las opción se reducen, por que solo se le esta permitido casarse con hijos herederos de la Sociedad… usted solo tiene una opción… - Harry, Draco y Alan miraron a James curiosos, hasta el momento, ninguno había sido tomado en cuenta para aquella decisión. Lucius pareció entender esto.

- Era más que obvio que a ustedes no los íbamos a llamar para tomar esta decisión… si son ustedes los candidatos… - Los tres palidecieron. Ginny apretó sus manos.

- Bien… retomando aquello… te decía, Ginny que solo te queda una opción… - Prosiguió James - … Harry se casara contigo… - Tanto El aludido como Ginny palidecieron enormemente pasmados. - … El será el Padre de tus hijos y el Pilar de tu nuevo hogar… la decisión esta tomada y no hay nada que nos convenza de volver atrás… -

- Pero… -

- ¡Cállate, Ginny! — Le reclamo su Madre, Harry inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento enfrentando a su Padre.

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! —

- Harry… -

- ¿Casarme con eso? — Ginny se sonrojo, furiosa.

- Harry… -

- ¿Qué no tiene nada de especial? — Ginny se soltó de su Madre para tirarse encima de Harry. Gritos y exclamaciones llenaron el lugar.

- ¡Ya te mostrare yo si no tengo nada! —

- ¡Harry! —

- ¡Ginny! —

- ¡Joven Potter! —

- Srta. Weasley… - Sirius rugió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se hiciese oír por sobre el barullo.

- ¡Ya basta! — Miro a Ginny quien estaba totalmente sentada sobre la piernas de Harry, ambos se sonrojaron para luego soltarse con cara de asco - … Ginny y Harry se casaran y punto… esa es la ultima palabra del "Clan del Fénix" y ambos obedecerán… así que dedíquense a conocerse este poco tiempo que les queda… por que en menos de un mes se verán en un lecho común… - Ginny hizo un además loco y Harry imito que vomitaba. - ¡Y quiero ser Padrino pronto, así que usen sus sistemas reproductores rápidamente por que me estoy impacientando!… -

- ¡Sirius Black! — Reto Lucius perturbado. Ginny y Harry estaban totalmente rojos por el comentario. James, Sirius y Albus se levantaron de sus asientos, escondiendo sus sonrisas.

- ¡Esta sesión ha terminado! — Lucius camino con parsimonia hacía la puerta de entrada. Draco y Alan, miraban desconcertados crecer la furia de Harry, quien corrió hasta tapar la entrada por donde los Jefes de las Familias iban a salir.

- Esto lo están haciendo para fastidiarme, ¿verdad? — James y Sirius se echaron un vistazo. Albus suspiro. Lucius se mantuvo serio.

- Cuida tu lengua, jovencito… - Advirtió James con buenos modales - … Ahora que lo pienso bien, Quizás la dulce Srta. Weasley no quiera estar casado con semejante mal educado… -

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Papá! — Bramo Harry completamente rojo. No estaba acostumbrado que le dijesen que era un mal educado. - … ¡No pueden hacerme esto!… - James con la mandíbula apretada se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de la cara de su hijo mayor.

- Ningún hijo mío desobedecerá nunca las reglas de la sociedad… - Harry palideció - … De todas las personas que me harían problemas, jamás pensé que tú me enfrentarías así… te respeto mucho, eres una de las personas más inteligente que conozco… y desde que aceptaste unirte a "El Clan" sabes perfectamente lo que conlleva esto… - Harry suspiro y beso la mano de su Padre. Ginny palideció.

- Lo siento, Padre… tienes razón… - Se volteo hacía donde estaba Molly ignorando completamente a Ginny - … Sra. Weasley, sería un honor si mañana a la tarde nos aceptara en su casa para arreglar los detalles de la boda… deseo fervientemente que se haga lo más pronto posible… - Molly le sonrió tan encantadoramente que Ginny pensó que era ella quien se casaba con semejante imbécil.

- Los espero ansiosa… - Ginny pensó que su sentencia a muerte estaba escrita.

-.-.-.-

¡Espero que lo disfruten y les guste esta nueva historia! algunas personas ya la habrán leído en otras paginas… ¡que lo disfruten y recibo de todo!


	2. Hacerla Sufrir Dolorosamente

**Capitulo 2: "Hacerla Sufrir Dolorosamente"**

_**Nota de la Autora**_ _Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado, aun que sea hasta aquí, esta humilde historia!!! Aún que todavía hay cosas que me gustaría pulir...creo que hasta ahora esta lo suficientemente legible!!!... muchas gracias por leerla!! Y pronto actualizare otras historias mías!!!! Besos!!!!_

-.-.-.-

Ginny se despertó violentamente aquella mañana, Gabrielle estaba furiosa con ella y no se le había ocurrido mejor manera de despertarla que tirándole un jarrón de agua fría en la cabeza mientras dormía.

- ¿¡Acaso estas loca?! — Bramo totalmente mojada, a Gabrielle le brillaban los ojos asesinamente.

- ¡¿Y que querías que te dijera?! ¿FELICITACIONES? — Ginny la miro ladeando su cabeza recién despierta, no entendía verdaderamente la razón por su accionar. - … ¡Te casas con el amor de mi vida! — Ginny hizo un gesto de asco.

- Vaya… después de todo no era una pesadilla… - Murmuro.

- ¡Por supuesto que todo esto es una pesadilla! —

- Coincido con vos… -

- ¡No pueden casarse! — Rugió Gabrielle furiosa, clavando sus pies en la alfombra que tapizaba la pieza de Ginny.

- Tienes razón… -

- Además… ¡mírense, por Dios santo!, ¡son como el agua y el aceite! —

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… - Gabrielle molesta destapo a Ginny y forcejeo con ella, hasta dejarla inmovilizada. - … ¡me estas haciendo daño!… -

- ¡Tú me lo estas haciendo mucho más desde que accediste a casarte con él! —

- ¡Yo no acepte nada!, ¡me van a obligar a casarme con ese imbécil! — Ginny se soltó bruscamente y la tiro al suelo, furiosa - … ¡no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a venir a decirme estas idioteces, ni yo te tolero tanto como para dejarte decírmelas!… Así que más vale que salgas de mi habitación en estos momentos… - Gabrielle se levanto del suelo, con fuerza.

- ¿Obligarte?, ya quisiera yo que me obligaran a casarme con semejante… -

- Idiota… lo se… son el uno para el otro… -

- ¡No te atrevas a tomarme el pelo, Ginny! — Apretó sus puños, con fuerza - … Seguramente estas disfrutando con este espectáculo… sabes perfectamente que todos en nuestra sociedad saben que estoy muerta con Harry… hasta él mismo lo sabe… que mi hermana se case con el hombre que amo, es una de las mayores vergüenzas que me has hecho pasar… -

- Yo… no… -

- Te juro por este amor que siento que desde este día en adelante haré todo lo posible por que no te cases con él… él es mío y de nadie más… - Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ginny se vistió sin ánimos, aquella tarde recibirían a los Potter y la única cosa que hacía que Ginny no quisiera tirarse del segundo piso de su casa era la esperanza de ver a Matt Potter, el hermano menor del energúmeno de Harry. Cuando Molly la llamo para desayunar encontró en el Comedor de la casa, a dos señoras vestidas de negro con carpetas y lapiceras en las manos, quienes anotaban apremiantemente lo que su Madre parecía decir a la velocidad de la luz. Luego de sentarse y dejar que la Sra. Figg le sirviera su comida, dos carpetas se deslizaron de forma rápida hacía su lado. Ginny enarco una ceja, en una de ellas se veían flores de las más ostentosas y hermosas, y en la otra centros de mesas magníficos.

- ¿Qué es esto? — Molly bufo, nerviosa.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?… Son centros de mesa y flores… -

- Si se que son… pero quiero tratar de entender por que estas dos mujeres están aquí entregándome catálogos de cosas sobre la boda, cuando ni siquiera te he dicho si acepto casarme con semejante idiota… - Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron. Molly la fulmino con la mirada.

- No seas mal educada, Ginebra… estas dos señoras son quienes Lily Potter y yo contratamos en cuanto nos enteramos de su unión… - Ginny abrió sus ojos - … Además, ellas dos ayudaron a Lily a criar a Harry y a Matt… creo que les debes una disculpa como mínimo, ¿no crees? — Ginny se sonrojo violentamente, aquellas dos mujeres la observaban acusadoramente.

- Lo siento… sepan disculpar mi carácter irascible… - Molly sonrió.

- Mira Ginny… ella es Minerva… - La Sra. De cabello gris inclino su cabeza - … y ella es Sinistra… - Ginny la saludo. - … son familia cercana de los Potter y serán las encargadas de la boda… ahora come y arreglaté por que los Potter vendrán a una tarde de Picnic… - Ginny arrugo su ceño.

- ¿Tarde de Picnic?, creí que venían a arreglar unas cosas para la boda y nada más… -

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas casarte con Harry? —

- Yo… - Molly la abrazo.

- ¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces, Ginny! — Miro emocionada a las dos mujeres - … No hay que perder tiempo, acompáñenme… quiero que la boda se haga en menos de un mes… - Molly se fue acompañada de aquellas dos mujeres, dejándola sola y desconcertada. Una muchacha con ropas limpias y cabellos negros, entro al comedor mirando de reojo a Ginny.

- Srta.… - Ginny quedo nublada - … Srta. Ginny… - Insistió - … ¡Ginny!… - La pelirroja enfoco a la muchacha y le sonrió.

- Sil… ¿Cómo estas? — Ella le sonrió con vergüenza.

- Bien, señorita… mejor que usted parece… - Ginny suspiro - … Veo que esta teniendo una semana estresante, ¿verdad? —

- Mas que estresante diría devastadora… - Sil se sonrojo cuando Ginny la miro directamente, no estaba acostumbrada a que las señoras de la casa se dirigieran tan cordialmente hacía ella, y aun que solamente Ginny parecía tratarla como a una igual, estimaba servir en esa casa.

- ¿Es por el señor Harry Potter, verdad? — Ginny rodó sus ojos, ante la risa cantarina de Sil.

- ¿Acaso lo publicaron en el diario? — Bromeo. Sil le aventó "El Profeta", Ginny lo agarro en el aire y miro la primera plana con la cara desencajada; ahora entendía perfectamente la reacción de Gabrielle. - ¡Demonios! — Sil rió.

- Hacen una bonita y sofisticaba pareja… - En la primera plana estaban ella y Harry, demasiado cerca. Seguramente la persona que había sacado la fotografía lo había hecho en un enfoque diferente al que realmente era, en realidad estaban discutiendo. - … Es más, las chicas de la cocina no dejan de murmurar sobre ustedes y algunas se atreven a decir que si tienen un hijo… va a ser completamente hermoso… - Ginny hizo un gesto de asco.

- Antes me acuesto con un Troll!! — Sil rió.

- ¿Sabes?, esos problemas de convivencia lo solucionaran a partir de que tengan que dormir bajo el mismo techo… -

- Antes me acuesto con Freddy Crugger!!! —

- ¡No seas exagerada, queridísima amiga… - Terció una voz en el umbral de la puerta, Ginny se giro y le sonrió a la recién llegada, Sil hizo una reverencia - … Que al fin y al cabo terminas casada con uno de los mejores especimenes del Homo Sapiens… -

- ¡Deja de defenderlo, Danny! — La aludida le saco la lengua - … Que te lleves de maravillas con mi futuro esposo no quiere decir que tengas que restregarme constantemente, en la cara, cuan maravilloso y perfecto es Don Potter!!! — La rubia miro el periódico que tenía en manos la pelirroja y sonrió; le encantaba fastidiarla a las horas de la mañana.

- Vaya… veo que estas con la ultima noticia… que después de todo no es más que un notición… - Rió, Ginny bufo fastidiada - … ¿Quieres saber algo?, todos en la facultad se preguntan como ustedes, de un día para otro, decidieron contraer nupcias… - Ginny se agarro la cabeza pasmada, se había olvidado por completo de sus compañeros de Facultad. Ella estaba en el segundo año de la carrera de Comercialización en la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas y financieras más prestigiosa del país y a la que asistían todos y cada uno de los hijos de los Jefes de Familia; precisamente allí Danielle y Abigail estudiaban lo mismo que ella junto a Alan; Draco estaba en sexto año de Administración publica y Harry estaba haciendo un postgrado avanzado, más concretamente una maestría en administración publica, marketing y Contabilidad internacional, según expertos, Harry Potter era el mejor. - … Tuve que escaparme corriendo de Romilda Vane y las admiradoras de Potter, quienes querían saber detalles de esta "extraña" unión… - Danny la miro - … Costara hacérselos creer… además muchos en la Facultad sabían que ustedes se llevaban como perro y gato… no se la tragaran tan fácil… - Ginny se levanto indiferente, Sil rió.

- Veo que esta nerviosa, señorita… - Comento Sil - … No se preocupe, usted esta hecha para el señor Potter… - Danny le guiño un ojo.

- Así es compañera… esta madera… - Toco a Ginny por el hombro - … Es la elegida para roer el duro hueso de Harry… - Ginny rodó sus ojos, ante la carcajada de ambas.

- ¡Con amigas con ustedes, quien necesita enemigos! — Camino escaleras arriba, Danny la siguió hasta que entraron en su cuarto.

- Oye… ¿Y que te dijo Gabrielle cuando se entero? — Ginny se tenso.

- ¡Esa imbécil!, ¡cree que me caso con Potter por gusto! — 

- ¿Y no es así? — Ginny la fulmino con la mirada - … OH, vamos!! No me digas que no esta buenísimo!!! —

- Si tanto lo quieres, casate tu en mi lugar!!! — Pidió desesperada.

- Eres una aguafiestas, ¿lo sabias? — Estallo Danny - … ¿Recuerdas cuando te gustaba Harry? — Ginny la miro con pánico, no recordaba gratamente aquel pedazo de su vida que prefería omitir eternamente - … ¡Decías que esperabas a que el se fijara en ti y que te pidiera matrimonio para estar a su lado!… recuerdo que sonabas tan espantosamente cursi… Harry!! Harry!!! Amor mío!!! — Ginny se sonrojo. 

- ¿Quieres callarte?, además eso fue antes de conocer el patán, ruin, mujeriego, sórdido, mísero e infeliz que conozco actualmente… -

- Vaya… si que lo amas… no sabes cuan feliz lo harás si le dices que es lo que piensas de él… - Ginny bufo.

- ¡Es tan orgulloso y machista! — Tiro un gancho al aire - … Pero si se piensa que conmigo ese papel de macho va… esta muy equivocado… ¡Yo le enseñare a ser machista! —

- ¡Esa es mi amiga, Ginny "tornado" Weasley! — Danny recibió un almohadonzazo en respuesta. - ¿Qué? —

- Deja de hacer bromas y ayúdame a vestirme que tengo un picnic con su desgraciada presencia y la de tu encantadora Familia… - Danny rió.

- Cuando tengan a su primer hijo… ¡quiero ser la madrina! — Ginny bufo molesta y se levanto rumbo a su armario.

- Eso nunca… por que no dejare que me toque un solo pelo… - Danny rió, nuevamente.

- Eso dices ahora… pero quiero ver cuanto aguantas tenerlo cerca y no tirártele encima… - Y Ginny deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello que predecía su amiga, no sucediese nunca.

-.-.-.-

- Se que quizás no me incumba pero… - Matt la miro titubeando - … ¿No sería mejor que tú, siendo la futura esposa de Harry, fuera quien estés de su brazo y no la hija de los Chang? — Ginny desvió su mirada hacía una de las parejas que estaba cerca del lago que tenían detrás de la casona de los Weasley; Harry tenía firmemente sostenido el fino y delicado brazo de Cho Chang, hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos de china, y quien estaba manteniendo negocios con los del "Clan del Fénix".

- No creo que le importe… - Matt rodó sus ojos.

- ¡Claro que importa!, ¿No sabes que Cho esta hace dos meses viviendo aquí en Inglaterra y no se ha separado un minuto de Harry? — Ginny sintió algo parecido a una insistente molestia en el pecho, pero desistió de prestarle atención.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?, ¿Qué vaya y le tire de los pelos hasta separarla de él?… Si el prefiera su compañía, yo no soy quien para negársela… -

- ¡Eres de lo más testaruda!, ¿Qué piensas que dirán los demás cuando sepan que Ginny Weasley futura señora de Potter deja que su prometido ande del brazo con una de las mujeres más insinuantes de nuestra sociedad? — Ginny palideció - … ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? — Ya habían pasado tres horas desde la llegada de los Potter a la Mansión Weasley, y Harry no había hecho más que estar con Cho Chang, quien decía ser amiga de la Familia. Mientras Lily, James y Molly hablaban de la boda en unas mesas de verano cercanas al lago, Danielle y Abigail, quien había llegado retrasada, la miraban con el ceño fruncido, al parecer reclamando exactamente lo que Matt le estaba demandando en esos momentos, que cuidara su territorio. Ginny se levanto derrotada, ella era orgullosa hasta la medula.

- Te juro que si piensa que estoy celosa, date por muerto… Mathew!! — El aludido le sonrió dándole ánimos, rodeo el Lago mirándolos insistentemente, Harry parecía tener detalles con Cho, tan caballerescos que jamás pensó en él como un posible amante. ¿Cómo sería tener a Harry Potter como marido? ¿Cómo sería tener la completa atención de un hombre como él? ¿Cómo sería sentir su respiración sobre su boca? Ginny se sonrojo violentamente, obviamente los consejos de Matt y sus amigas, la estaban afectando terriblemente a nivel cerebral. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos. - … Buenas tardes… -

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Weasley… - Dijo educadamente Cho con una brillante sonrisa, sin duda esa mujer tenía una sensualidad tremenda, si Ginny hubiese sido hombre, se le habrían bajado los calzoncillos!!! Harry bufo.

- Debido a la falta de respeto del señor Potter por no presentarnos correctamente, no he podido saludarla apropiadamente… disculpe sus faltas… - Cho la miro raro y Harry frunció su ceño.

- Weasley… ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? — Aquello fue una flecha en medio de su pecho. Ginny quiso ahorcarlo allí mismo - … ¿No tienes que ir a colgarte de los árboles por ahí o perseguir a alguna de tus tontas mascotas? —

- Esa es una de mis actividades favoritas, perseguir animales… - Le sonrió a Harry - … ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí contigo?… - Harry se levanto, molesto.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vas a joder la vida de alguien más, por ahí? — Ginny apretó sus puños, roja por lo que iba a decir.

- ¿¡Acaso no tengo derecho a estar junto a mi futuro marido?! — Cho abrió sus ojos y Harry también se sonrojo.

- Contra mi voluntad!!! — Ginny rió, sarcástica.

- ¿Y crees que yo lo hago por que me gustas? —

- ¡Por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo! — Ginny miro directamente a Cho.

- Con su permiso, necesito hablar unos minutos con el Señor Potter… - Cho miro a Harry, quien todavía miraba enojado a Ginny. Parecía no estar dispuesta a irse. - …disculpe… creo que no me escucho bien… -

- Si la escuche perfectamente, Weasley… - Soltó Cho delicadamente, poniendo énfasis en decir "Weasley", énfasis que no le gusto para nada. - … Pero solo me iré si Harry me lo pide… después de todo si su presencia no le agrada, a mi tampoco… - Harry miro con cariño a Cho, Ginny quiso romperle la cara.

- Déjanos un momento, querida… - Cho se levanto de donde estaba sentada y acaricio brevemente los labios de Harry, quien sonrió, para alejarse meneando seductoramente sus caderas. Harry la volvió a observar molesto.

- Siempre lo arruinas todo, ¿no Weasley? — Ginny se altero.

- Escúchame de una vez, perfecto energúmeno de cinco brazos!!! — Harry cerro su boca pasmado - … Te juro que si vuelves a insultarme de aquella manera te golpeare tan duro que perderás tu capacidad única de procreación… -

- Eres violenta!! Diablos encima de tener cara de mono rabioso te comportas como uno!!! —

- Me importa un bledo tus asquerosas conquistas, pero de algo ten seguridad… - Se acercó hasta la cara de Harry hasta quedar a un palmo - … si después de casados sigues con estas clase de mujeres, te mato ¿Entendiste?… -

- Vaya… así que la niña, tiene orgullo después de todo… - Ginny agito sus brazos, molesta - … Parece que después de casados voy a tener que acostumbrarme al celibato… y a no volver a ver mujeres… por que bajo ninguna circunstancia tú eres una mujer… ni siquiera tiene la apariencia de una!!! OH Dios, me voy a casar contigo!!! — Harry se llevo ambas manos arrepentido. Ginny bufo.

- ¿Me ves a mí, haciendo una fiesta? — Pregunto sarcástica - … Preferiría ahogarme en este Lago… - Ambos suspiraron.

- Quizás pelear sea algo genético nuestro… - Opino Harry - … Pero pienso también que hacerlo es sumamente desgastante… si ahora me cansas con solo oírte decir oraciones… ¡imaginate lo que será vivir contigo!… - Ginny asintió - … Por eso te propongo algo… - Ginny titubeo.

- Te escucho… - No le quedaba más remedio.

- Nada de relaciones sexuales… - Ginny se sonrojo, pero asintió sin pensarlo.

- Obvio… -

- Nada de arrumacos, ni cariños… -

- ¡Ni loca! — Harry la observo con el ceño fruncido.

- Y principalmente nada de escena de celos… Soy una persona muy requerida entre las mujeres y… - Ginny se cruzo de brazos, molesta. 

- Ni siquiera pienses que tolerare que traigas a una de tus "servicios" disponibles a casa!!! La traes y te juro que te mato!!! - Harry sonrió, encantado.

- ¿Celosa, cariño? — Se mofo, Ginny saco su varita y se la mostró, el moreno titubeo, a lo lejos Sirius Black entraba al jardín trasero de los Weasley, mirando en dirección a ambos sonriendo con diversión.

- Ya quisieras tú… Te lo advierto en serio, Potter… una sola de tus gatitas en casa y te capo!!! — Aseguro vigorosamente.

- Entendí el mensaje, no es necesario que seas violenta… ahora se por que nunca has tenido una cita… - Ginny se sonrojo - … seguramente hasta un camionero tiene mejores modales que tú… - Ginny apretó su varita, molesta.

- ¡No tientes tu suerte, Potter! - Harry levanto ambos brazos, sonriente.

- Lo entendí… lo entendí… - Ginny resoplo fastidiada.

- Ahora bien… debemos aclarar algunos puntos… - Comento decidida - … Si realmente vamos a vivir juntos, creo que deberíamos comprar una casa juntos… - Harry la miro fastidiado.

- Mañana vendrá Cassandra a buscarte… ella es la vendedora de bienes raíces más solicitada de Valle Godric… te mostrara unas cuantas mansiones… creo que es la primera misión que te encomendaré… que elijas nuestra casa… - La miro no muy convencido - … Aun que no se si tendrás el suficiente gusto como para elegir una… - Ginny se sonrojo.

- ¡OH estoy realmente conmovida con este gesto tuyo!… -

- Espero que tengas el suficiente gusto… - Soltó asquerosamente, Ginny se sintió herida. - … No quiero vivir en una cabaña… - 

- Será un placer comprar un palacio para su real majestad… - Gimió sarcástica.

- Me agradas mas cuando me entiendes… - Dijo risueño. - … Ahora si no tienes nada más de interés que decirme… voy con Cho… y por favor, no vuelvas a interrumpirme si no es realmente importante… - Ginny observo furiosa como el se retiraba sin más preámbulos.

- Creo que esa fue la conversación más larga que has tenido con Harry, ¿o me equivoco? — Ginny se volteo algo fastidiada y vio con alegría que era Sirius Black.

- Hola, Sirius… - Le beso la mano, Sirius se soltó enseguida.

- Deja de hacer eso!!! No me gusta que tú me beses la mano, no eres como el resto de los idiotas que lo hacen!!! — Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes… son la estúpidas reglas impuestas por ustedes… - Sirius frunció su ceño.

- OH, si… esas reglas… - La miro graciosamente - … Así que… te estas tomando tu tiempo para conocer a tu futuro esposo, ¿eh? — Ginny rodó sus ojos, Sirius se ponía insistentemente molesto cuando se trataba de ella y Harry. - … Creo que hacen una estupenda pareja… no quiero decírtelo pero… -

- Entonces no lo hagas… -

- ¡Te lo dije! — Bramo contento abrasándola alegre. Ella sonrió.

- Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabes? — Miro con soslayo hacía donde Harry estaba sentado junto a Cho, Sirius noto su tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesita? — Ginny suspiro, no podía mentirle a Sirius, desde pequeña él tenía un don especial para saber su estado de ánimo.

- Ese idiota que tienes por ahijado…me deja sola para elegir la casa y encima tiene el suficiente descaro para decirme que duda de mis gustos… a veces quisiera hacerle una vasectomía con un hacha!!! — Sirius rió - … ¡No es gracioso!… -

- Tienes que darle tiempo, Gin… Harry es un espíritu libre, siempre lo fue… y que de un día para el otro se entere que se va a casar con una de las personas que menos estima lo tiene… bueno, no es precisamente ganarse la lotería… - Ginny bufo.

- ¿Acaso me ves dando una fiesta? —

- Pues no… pero… -

- ¡Ese idiota mal educado te juro que lo mato si llega a volver a ordenarme otra cosa así, le voy a dejar bien en claro que las decisiones de la casa las tomaremos juntos! — Sirius trago en seco, definitivamente Harry se estaba atando a una fiera.

- No te preocupes… él entenderá… - 

- Eso espero… - Ginny guardo su varita - … ¡Por que si no, no quedara con vida para hacer sus típicas andadas con sus gatitas! — Desde lejos Lily miraba contrariada a su hijo mayor y a Ginny alternadamente, James se sentó a su lado abrasándola.

- ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto su marido. Ella suspiro.

- He estado pensando si Harry tendrá la suficiente madurez como para ser marido de Ginny… - James rió. 

- Yo creo que no hay nadie mejor que Ginny para hacerlo entrar en razón y enderezar la vida de ese reo… además de que es pelirroja… - …l le beso el cuello.

- ¿¡Y como sabes tú que a Harry le gustan pelirrojas?! ¿Acaso no viste nada de lo que paso recién? — James la miro intrigado - … Ginny fue en busca de Harry para hablar, pero el estúpido de tu hijo estaba ocupada con la Srta. Chang; ¡no sabes las enormes ganas que tenía de tirarle la oreja a Harry!!! —

- Vaya… - Lily resoplo.

- Si… pero en vez de hablar como personas civilizadas, los únicos cinco minutos que estuvieron juntos se la pasaron peleando y gritando… - James rió.

- Cómo nosotros cuando apenas nos conocimos, ¿no te acuerdas? — Lily sonrió. - … Yo estoy totalmente convencido que en menos de un años, seremos abuelos… creo fervientemente que esa ira y odio reprimido que dicen profesarse mutuamente no es más que la más salvaje y desenfrenada de las pasiones que se tienen el uno al otro… -

- Miras muchas películas Muggles… -

- Dime eso cuando tengamos a nuestro primer nieto en nuestros brazos… - Lily rió. 

- ¿Tan seguro estas? — James también rió y miro a su Harry, esperanzado.

- Si ese idiota que tenemos por hijo, no se enamora de Ginny en menos de cinco meses… te juro que dejo de apostar con Sirius… - Lily le guiño un ojo.

- Eso es un trato, Señor Potter… - Y sellaron la afrenta con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry tomo una taza fuerte de café, era la sexta en lo que iba de aquella mañana. Y es que ser presidente de una de las corporaciones más prestigiosas del país no era para nada relajante; "Hogsmeade Corporations" era una empresa de abastecimiento de toda clase de artículos y de los más finos, tenían pedidos internacionales y solo trabajaban con las mejores marcas del mercado.

Se sentó en el gran sillón de cuero mirando hacía el ventanal gigante que poseía en su oficina y que tenía, específicamente, la mejor vista de Valle Godric. Luego de ocuparse de algunas incomodas cosas sobre su no deseado casamiento con la Weasley; se pasó la mañana revisando cuentas y balances junto al contador y estimado amigo de su Padre y de Sirius, y a quien conocía y estimaba hace mucho: Remus Lupin. Resoplo cansado sentándose. 

- ¿No me digas que el gran Presidente, esta cansado? — Harry hizo una mueca ante la risa de Remus.

- No… no estoy cansado… estoy fastidiado con todo esto del casamiento… - Se exaspero.

- Tendrías que estar alegre… ¡Te casas! —

- Obligado — Aclaro.

- Será como tú quieras… pero tu futura mujer… es divina!!! — Harry lo miro como si tuviera cinco cabezas. - … Es bonita y emprendedora… además que tiene buena mano para la cocina… -

- Lo dudo… - Remus rió ante la actitud pesimista del hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Pues yo te lo aseguro… tiene unas manos de los dioses!!! — Harry bufo.

- Tendrá todo eso que dices… pero parece más un hombre que una mujer… - Remus la observo con curiosidad - … ¡Vamos Remus!, no tiene ni un solo atractivo… el solo hecho de pensarla en camisón hace que me recuerde a Regan de la Película Muggle del "Exorcista"… - Lupin se carcajeo - … ¡¡No te rías!!! no sabes con que me amenazo!!! —

- Ten cuidado, ella tiene carácter… no es como las mujeres apacible y tranquilas con las que siempre has salido… -

- Lo sé… Se atrevió a amenazarme con que me va a dejar sin descendencia de por vida, si llevo a una mujer a casa o si me veo con alguna… ¿Crees posible que yo me mantenga en el celibato?… - Remus se atraganto con su café, escupiéndolo. 

- Vaya… si que es osada… -

- Osada no… diría que da miedo, a veces… - Harry camino hasta la cafetera para servirse otro café - … Pero yo le enseñare que conmigo no podrá tener todos los caprichos que quiere… - Una gran estruendo y ruidos se oyeron desde el otro lado de la puerta del despacho del Presidente. Remus y Harry se miraron, consternados. Minutos después la puerta se abría con violencia dejando pasar a dos mujeres completamente rojas de la furia, una pelirroja y la otra oriental. Ginny empuño su varita furiosa apuntando a un, de repente, pálido Harry. Melany, la secretaria se disculpaba seguidamente por la interrupción, hasta que Ginny le cerró la boca con un hechizo, mientras Cho Chang se tomaba lastimeramente del brazo de Harry.

- ¡¡¡Yo te mato!!! — Bramo la pelirroja sosteniendo fuertemente su varita. Remus contuvo su aliento. - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme en semejante ridículo?! —

- ¿Ridículo? — Pregunto pasmado Harry, abrasando a Cho. Ginny enfureció por ello.

- ¡¡¡Si!!! Enviando a esta idiota para "acompañarme" a seleccionar una casa a tu gusto, ¿verdad? — Remus entendió todo, Harry a veces era un verdadero imbécil. - … parece ser que no confías en mí, ni en mis gustos, cariño… - Termino sarcástica. 

- Si… - Soltó Harry inconscientemente. Los ojos de Ginny se inyectaron en sangre - … Quiero decir… - Ginny hizo un ágil movimiento con su varita e hizo que la boca de Harry, se mantuviera pegada y envió a Cho lejos de su futuro marido. Remus rió internamente.

- Pues déjame decirte una cosa, cariño… - La pelirroja se acercó hasta él, meneando sus caderas, por un instante Harry se quedo prendado de ella. - … Yo no soy igual a tus gatitas de fin de semana… tengo cerebro… y te juro que vuelves a tratarme como si no pudiera hacer las cosas por mi misma… te corto el amiguito y lo tiro a un estanque lleno de tiburones!!! — Harry tosió, convulsionándose. Remus no podía aguantar su risa. - … No tienes tu suerte, Potter!!!... conmigo te acostumbraras a andar con cuidado… - Se iba - … Y si sabes que es lo mejor para tu integridad física… más vale que te mantengas alejado de mí… - Miro a Cho con asco - … A ti y a tu muñeca descerebrada… - Remus tosió, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. - … Disculpe mi descortesía… es que tenía que aclarar algunos puntos con el "amor de mi vida"… - Le extendió su mano con una sonrisa fresca - … Ginny Weasley… - Remus rió. Harry trataba de liberarse del hechizo inmovilizador, la igual que Cho.

- Remus Lupin… amigo de la Familia Potter… -

- Un gusto… Espero que la próxima vez… no se lleve tan mala impresión mía… - Miro a Harry asesinamente - … Pero al parecer debo defenderme!!! —

- Lo entiendo… ¿Le gustaría tomar un café?, conozco una buena cafetería aquí abajo… - Ginny le sonrió. Harry miro con rabia a Remus.

- Bueno… Después de todo… - Miro con odio a Cho y Harry - … Ya perdí el día… - Se iban juntos, pero Ginny se volteo hacía ellos con una encantadora sonrisa - … AH!!! Casi me olvidaba… mañana volveré a salir para elegir casa… y si veo que Chang esta conmigo… prepárate para tu funeral Potter!!! Por que voy a ser la viuda más joven de Valle Godric!!!… Quedan advertidos!!! — Rió cantarinamente mientras cerraba la puerta - … AH!!! Y casi me olvido… el hechizo se ira luego de tres horas!!! Que lo disfruten!!! — Harry hizo una nota mental: "hacerla sufrir dolorosamente".

-.-.-.-

**Notita final de la autora:** Muchas Gracias por todos los Review!!!… Ahora contesto algunos!!:

**Clarissa03** Primero que nada, Gracias por leerlo!!!... En un principio me costo hacerlo así… pero Harry ira cambiando… él es todo corazón!!!

**Veraldine Hypperbone**Gracias por tu extenso comentario… aprecio que realmente "critiques" o opinen de esa manera, apuesto verdaderamente a las personas que no solo alaban a los autores (aún que también recibo de los otros!!!, a veces es bueno aumentar el ego, pero no demasiado)… me gustan que critiquen, para poder captar mi error original y de ahí, poder mejorarlo… sabía de entrada que un comienzo así esta trillado, pero con el pasar de los capítulos, veremos que sale de mi alocada cabeza…

**lunatipola**Muchas Gracias por leerlo!!!... y gracias por dejar Review en mis otras historias!!

**Nayades** Muchas Gracias por dejar Review!!! En esta historia y en las otras!!!... venía leyendo acá en hacía mucho tiempo… tenía mis historias y no sabía como subirlas, hasta que aprendí… igualmente he leído tus historias y me han entretenido mucho… ahora, cuando sepa como dejar un Review te lo dejo, ¿vale? … Gracias por todo!!!

**Ozzygirl** Muchas Gracias!!!, si escribo bien o no, lo dirán ustedes… gracia por leer el Fics… y si, se llevaran a las patadas a un principio… Siempre y cuando… Harry, no meta la pata…

**Hermy:** Muchas Gracias Niza, por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que les guste!!!... nos vemos!!!!

**.: Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo:. **

_- ¿¡QUIERES PARARLE GABRIELLE?! ¡SE QUE EL ROMPIMIENTO DE MI COMPROMISO TE ENCANTA, PERO POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS RESPETARME E IRTE A LA MIERDA! – Un golpe se escucho contra la puerta, seguramente había tirado algo contra ella.  
_

Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo!!!

Gracias y Besos!!! _****_


	3. De Mejoras, Cambios y Desafíos!

**Capítulo 3:**

"De mejoras, Cambios y Desafíos!!!" 

**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola chicos!!!, muchas gracias por los Review!!!… Nunca pensé que esta historia les gustará tanto!!!… Espero que sigan opinando así, por que es lo único que me da fuerzas o gasolina, para seguir._

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno… Después de todo… - Miro con odio a Cho y Harry - … Ya perdí el día… - Se iban juntos, pero Ginny se volteo hacía ellos con una encantadora sonrisa - … AH!!! Casi me olvidaba… mañana volveré a salir para elegir casa… y si veo que Chang esta conmigo… prepárate para tu funeral Potter!!! Por que voy a ser la viuda más joven de Valle Godric!!!… Quedan advertidos!!! — Rió cantarinamente mientras cerraba la puerta - … AH!!! Y casi me olvido… el hechizo se ira luego de tres horas!!! Que lo disfruten!!! — Harry hizo una nota mental: "hacerla sufrir dolorosamente". Cuando Remus se sentó frente a Ginny, en el café que quedaba ubicado en la esquina de al frente de la empresa de los Potter, soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos los que estaban en el local, se voltearan a verlos.

- Eres valiente!!! —

- Gracias… pero eso no fue valentía… ¡estaba furiosa con ese idiota! — Reclamo exasperada - … ¿Cómo pretende que lo respete como marido, si de entrada me manda a una de sus conquistas para elegir nuestra casa?… -

- Si, eso fue estúpido… pero entiéndelo… él no te conoce más allá de los cientos de peleas que han tenido… eres una completa desconocida para él… y tiende a pensar que él puede solucionar todos los problemas del mundo… - Ginny bufo. - … Deja de hacer eso!!! Eres joven, vas a envejecer antes de tiempo!!! … trata de relajarte alrededor suyo… tenle paciencia… -

- ¿Y quien me la tiene a mí? — Ginny suspiro agarrando la carta para elegir que comer - … Se que esto es complicado… pero para mí también lo es… A veces quisiera que él también lo notara… - Remus le sonrió paternalmente.

- Harry es el hombre más orgulloso del mundo… Cuando se inicio como Presidente de "Hogsmeade" estaba en muchos aprietos… y sin embargo jamás se le paso por la cabeza siquiera pedirle ayuda a su Padre… teniendo en cuenta que James Potter era el dueño… Ha trabajado incansablemente para tener lo que tiene ahora… es un muchacho tozudo y cabezota, pero es bueno… amable y tierno, cuando así lo desea… - Ginny recordó a Harry tratar a Cho, aquella tarde de verano en el jardín de su casa - … Sin embargo tiene el gran corazón de Lily… la mayoría de las ganancias extras que la empresa hace por año las dona a entes de caridad… e incluso ayuda a una iglesia cercana a Bristol, donde hace trabajo comunitario… Es increíble ver a uno de los empresarios más exitosos del momento trabajando codo a codo con personas comunes… incluso _"El Profeta"_ lo declaro como personalidad del año… - Remus suspiro. - … Con la única persona que Harry se vuelve desagradable es contigo… y aún no entiendo el por que… contigo es violento, irascible, mala leche e incluso mezquino… cuando en realidad esa no es su naturaleza… - Ginny medito sus palabras, al parecer era cierto… en realidad, ella no conocía al verdadero Harry Potter. Luego de pasar por su casa a recoger sus cosas, viajo hasta la Facultad, la cual estaba justo enfrente de "Hogsmeade Corporations" Fastidiada Camino hasta la puerta, y se detuvo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado, se oculto detrás de una puerta y miro por un costado. Harry junto a Draco, Alan y Dennis, un compañero suyo conversaban tranquilamente.

- ¿Y te dejo tres horas, dices? — Se sorprendió Alan risueño, Harry lo miro mal. Al parecer aún estaba molesto.

- Si… -

- Aún que si Chang hubiese estado tres horas conmigo a solas, yo no me hubiese quejado… - Comentó Dennis. Ginny sintió una punzada. Harry sonrió con picardía.

- Así es… Chang puede ser un bálsamo para el terrible dolor de cabeza que me supone Weasley… - Siseo con asco.

- Yo que tú, tendría mas respeto por Ginny… Ella no es como todas las citas que tu tienes… ella es una verdadera mujer… - Opino tranquilamente Draco. Harry rió sarcásticamente.

- No me hagas reír, Draco… - Dijo - … Weasley no se parece ni remotamente una mujer… ni siquiera se viste como una… anda todos lo días con esos jeans y remeras… no tiene clase… y lo peor de todo… es que no es capaz de excitar a un hombre, ni aun que se pusiera el vestido más sexy de la tierra!!! — Dennis soltó una carcajada, Alan la retuvo como pudo y Draco sonrió. Ginny se sonrojo furiosa.

- Bueno… haya tú si quieres ser ciego… - Harry bufo.

- ¡No!, si ciego soy por casarme con semejante… Weasley… - Ella había llegado allí con las intenciones de hacer las paces con él, después de todo, quizás no se quisieran como marido y mujer, pero podían llegar a llevarse como dos personas civilizadas. Pero parecía que cada vez que Potter habría su boca era para echarle en cara cada uno de sus múltiples defectos. Aquello le había dolido, por que después de todo Harry ni siquiera se había tomado el atrevimiento de conocerla más afondo, para opinar sobre ella. - … Ojala fuera Cho la que se casara conmigo… tendría menos problemas y más soluciones… - Ginny sintió que su corazón se entristecía, pero trataba de hacer como que aquello no le afectaba tanto. Salió de su escondite y paso cerca de Harry, empujándolo en el proceso y ocultando su cara. Alan se alarmo, Draco, Dennis y Harry palidecieron.

- Te juro que si te escucho, te mato, Potter!!! — Alan se fue tras la pelirroja. Harry se separo de sus compañeros para ingresar al aula que le tocaba, tratando de disipar por su mente lo cabizbaja que se había visto Ginny Weasley, empujándolo. Cuando terminó su cátedra y salió del aula, camino hasta su empresa, subió por el ascensor y entro a su oficina aún teniendo pensamientos alocados.

- Que bueno que viniste… - Aquella voz lo sobresalto - … Creo que no hubiese sido bonito sacarte yo mismo del aula con el mal humor que tengo ahora… - Sirius Black estaba sentado en el sillón a un costado de su mesa.

- Es un gusto verte a ti también, Sirius… -

- No me vengas con esas estupideces… Te juro que si no me explicas que diablos paso con Ginny, te hago un hechizo encogedor… - Sirius apunto su varita a la entrepierna de un pálido Harry.

- Te juntas demasiado con Weasley, ¿lo sabias? — Se sentó en su sillón, masajeándose el puente entre sus ojos. - … ¿Qué sucede ahora?… -

- Eso quisiera saber yo… - los ojos de Sirius brillaron asesinos - … ¿Eres idiota?, por que según las cosas que me contaron tú no puedes ser hijo de James Potter… - Harry frunció su ceño mirándolo - … ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que una de tus conquistas recientes lleve a tu futura esposa a buscar una casa?, ¡Es como si le dijeras: cariño busca una casa para los tres!!! — Harry bufo. - … Y por si eso fuera poco, la desprecias frente a Chang… Y luego ella te escucha hablar mal de ella misma enfrente de tus amigos… ¿Dónde esta mi ahijado y que mierda has hecho con él? — Sirius se levanto del sillón molesto - … ¡Te juro que no te he caído a golpes por que cuando la vi, estaba llorando y… - Harry Abrió su boca, pasmado.

- ¿Estaba llorando? — Pregunto incrédulo. Sirius agito sus manos pegándose con fuerza en la frente.

- No!!! Si parece que he estado perdiendo tiempo contigo al enseñarte el difícil arte de las mujeres!!! —

- ¿Estaba llorando? — Volvió a preguntar, más como para si mismo.

- Si!!! Ella es una mujer!!! No es de fierro, sabes? Esta molesta y herida contigo… y si no haces algo al respecto, te haré un encantamiento Imperius y te obligo!!! —

- Yo… Yo… -

- ¡Deja de tartamudear, te ves idiota!, haz algo para solucionar esto!!! — Harry se paso una mano por la cabeza, exasperado. Aquella situación lo estaba superando.

- Es que… no se!!! — miro a Sirius desesperado - … No es lo mismo regalarle algo a Cho que a mi futura esposa!!! — Sirius lo miro mal.

- ¿Y quien demonios te dijo que tenes que regalarle algo?… deberías pedirle disculpas, como mínimo… - Harry salió de su despacho acompañado por Sirius tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de decirle a Melany que cancelaba todas las citas de la tarde que tenía. Lo llevo hacía su casa donde su Madre ni siquiera lo miro y donde Matt le lanzo una mirada cortante, Su Padre lo mando al décimo monte por haber tratado mal a Ginny.

- ¡Vaya!… si que la estiman más que a mí, ¿verdad? — dijo sarcástico.

- Claro… si es tu futura esposa, idiota… - Sirius prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la mansión de los Weasley, aún molesto. Se detuvieron enfrente de la casa. - … Bien, solo hazlo bien… -

- ¿Hacer que? — Preguntó Harry haciéndose el tonto. Sirius respiro, aquel día su ahijado estaba más imbécil que nunca.

- Solo quiero decirte una cosa antes de que entres a esa casa y hagas el peor papelón de tu vida… - Harry lo quedo mirando - … Si dejas ir a esa jovencita, dudo mucho que alguien quisiera casarte contigo… Ella es mucho más de lo que tus anteojos pueden ver… no lo olvides… después de todo y aún que tu estúpido machismo no te lo deje ver… ella es una señorita… y ante todo le debes respeto… piénsalo… ella lo vale… - Harry llego a la puerta de la mansión, confundido. Sirius jamás solía pensar de aquella manera sobre las mujeres. Solo Lily provocaba en su Padrino la suficiente admiración como para tener una buena opinión de ella. Aquello no podía ser bueno, ¿o si? Cuando una niña lo atendió se sobresalto, y después de verla sonrojar mas de tres veces en su presencia, fue trasladado al Comedor que muchas veces había visitado. Allí se quedo prendado de las fotos que habían en los estantes de vidrio de la casa, había uno particularmente bonito que le había llamado la atención. Ginny Weasley sonreía alegremente a la cámara para luego tratar de taparla con su mano juguetonamente, al parecer era reciente, y Harry debía de reconocer, que ella se veía adorable. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de protegerla con lo que sea e incluso contra si mismo. Camino hasta el otro lado, y vio una en donde estaban las tres inseparables amigas: Abigail Dumbledore, Danielle Malfoy y Ginny, estaban abrasadas y caían al suelo riendo tontamente. Sonrió, observando directamente a la Ginny de la fotografía, cosa que no se atrevía hacer con la verdadera.

- Me alegro que hayas venido, Harry… - El moreno se volteo al sentir una empalagosa voz, Gabrielle lo observaba desde el otro lado del Comedor. Harry se mantuvo tranquilo, sabía de la atracción que tenía ella por él. Pero le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Weasley… - La joven castaña sonrió.

- Dime Gabrielle… Harry… - Camino hasta sentarse parsimoniosamente en un sillón y se acarició el cabello coquetamente. - … Es un gusto verte de nuevo, pensé que no volverías a pisar mi casa… - Harry clavo sus profundos ojos verdes en los azules de ella.

- Tú hermana se va a casar conmigo… creo que me veras mas seguido de lo que crees, ¿no? — Soltó impaciente. Gabrielle frunció su ceño.

- Eso es algo inconcebible… - Murmuró - … Mi hermana no esta a la altura de un hombre como tú… ¿Por qué no apelas a la corte del _"Clan del Fénix"_ y cambias de Weasley?… Yo estaría dispuesta a librarte de mi hermana, si me lo pides… - Le sonrió con deseo. Harry se sintió asqueado ante su proposición, ¿Qué clase de mujer le hacía eso a su hermana? ¡Sintió deseos irrefrenables de sacar de allí a Ginny!

- Agradezco mucho tu oferta… pero prefiero dejarlo así… - Respondió indiferente, Gabrielle se levanto molesta.

- ¿Qué ves en ella? ¡Es sumamente irascible, no tiene gusto y es completamente fea! — Se acercó hasta Harry y lo abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello - … En cambio yo… puedo ser dulce, cariñosa y sensual… - Harry se soltó bruscamente de ella.

- Siento mucho decepcionarte… pero estoy bien como estoy… - La miro con rabia - … Y preferiría que nunca más hablaras de mi mujer así… - Gabrielle palideció - … ella va a ser mi esposa y no hay nada que tú puedas hacerlo para impedirlo, por que yo así lo quiero, ¿quedo claro?… - La fuerte presencia y rechazo de Harry tomo por sorpresa a Gabrielle quien volvió a sonreírle.

- Cuando estés completamente arruinado volverás a mí… - Sonrió - … Cuando te aburras de ella volverás con Cho… cuando la conozcas realmente la dejaras y desearas haberme hecho caso… - Harry sonrió con cinismo.

- Cuando eso pase… será el fin del mundo… - Y se retiro dejándola perturbada, se encontró a Molly, quien venía bajando por las escaleras y al verlo sonrió a medias.

- Buenas tardes Harry… - …l le beso mano - … quisiera que me acompañaras a mi despacho, creo que debemos hablar… - Molly se sentó en unos de los sillones y Harry se sentó justo en frente suyo. - … Bien, creo que eres consciente de la delicada situación en la que estamos… - Harry frunció su ceño.

- ¿Delicada? —

- Ginny quiere cancelar la boda y no esta dispuesta a ceder un ápice… - Declaro cansada - … acabo de hablar con ella… - Suspiro - … Si a hablar le denominas gritar a través de la puerta… - Harry quiso reírse, pero callo. Ginny era una fierecilla.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella? — Molly se tenso.

- No se… si será… una buena idea Harry… - Titubeo, indecisa. - … No esta con los ánimos… - Harry se levanto decidido.

- Lo siento, Sra. Weasley… pero en contra de lo que usted me diga, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo… - Se iba.

- Harry… - El hombre volteo a mirarla - … Solo… no le hagas daño, ¿si? — El moreno le sonrió antes de salir del despacho. Con agilidad subió las escaleras a zancadas y golpeo ligeramente la puerta que tenía la leyenda de: _"Ginny"_. Nadie atendió. Volvió a golpear. Solo silencio. Insistió.

- ¿¡QUIERES PARARLE GABRIELLE?! ¡SE QUE EL ROMPIMIENTO DE MI COMPROMISO TE ENCANTA, PERO POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS RESPETARME E IRTE A LA MIERDA! — Un golpe se escucho contra la puerta, seguramente había tirado algo contra ella.

- No soy Gabrielle y no pienso irme a la mierda!! — El silencio se apodero del lugar, Harry movió su pierna impaciente - … ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o piensas dejarme aquí toda la tarde? —

- Si por mí fuera, te tiraría al Río Tamesis!!! — Chillo con voz nasal, al parecer era cierto. Ella había llorado, Harry quiso golpearse a si mismo. Si había algo que no toleraba era ver a una mujer llorar, y el había hecho llorar a nada mas y nada menos que su futura esposa!!! Golpeo de nuevo.

- Déjame entrar, ¿quieres? — Un golpe seco se oyó contra la puerta, había arrojado algo contra él. Harry retrocedió sorprendido. 

- No!!! Ni aún que me pagaran!!! — Bramo furiosa - … Además solo dejaría pasar a mi marido y lo que es por mí, tú ya no lo serás!!! —

- Ginny… - Suspiro, aquella iba a ser más duro que una reunión de negocios - … Se razonable… por Dios, estas haciendo de esto una tormenta! — Se exaspero. Otro golpe seco, si entraba a la fuerza seguro se llevaría una contusión cerebral. Descarto rápidamente esa idea. - … Déjame pasar y hablamos… -

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo!!! —

- Pues lo harás!!! — Desafió Harry sacando su varita. Un ruido se escucho de adentro.

- ¡Inténtalo siquiera! — La puerta se abrió violentamente a causa de un hechizo. Ginny miro sorprendida a Harry, quien entró a la habitación velozmente. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundos, cuando Ginny salto de la cama y Harry salió en su persecución. Antes de que ingresara al baño, seguramente para encerrarse allí, Harry alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura y retenerla contra su cuerpo. Ginny gritaba y se defendía tratando de golpearlo, cosa imposible por que Harry era un metro ochenta de puro músculo. - ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! — 

- Deja de hacer el ridículo!!! — Harry la tiro en la cama y sello tanto la puerta de salida como la del baño. Ginny lo enfrento con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry quedo estático. 

- Eso es lo que soy, ¿no?, solo un ridículo!!! — Harry trato de respirar, Ginny apretaba sus puños furiosa - … SI ME RIO DE ALGO, ES RIDÍCULO!!!… SI OPINO SOBRE ALGO, SOY RIDÍCULA!!!… MI ROPA ES RIDÍCULA!!!… MIS GUSTOS SON RIDÍCULOS!!!… HASTA SI RESPIRO ES RIDÍCULO!!!… SOY UNA MEDIOCRE, ¿VERDAD?… - Se bajo de la cama y lo enfrento - … Pero déjame decirte una cosa, no dejare que me vuelvas a poner en ridículo frente a tus amiguitos!!! Si… te oí, Potter!!! Y lamento cada uno de mis días el haberte conocido!!! — Harry trato de avanzar hacía ella, pero Ginny lo alejo de un manotazo. Al parecer había ido demasiado lejos. - … ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me dolió?… - En realidad Harry no quería saberlo, a cada momento se sentía más un monstruo. - … Qué realmente no me conoces… Y ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo suficiente para armar esas criticas destructivas que hiciste hacía mí!!! Solo te lanzaste a opinar, sin importarte un bledo mis sentimientos!!! — Respiro con energía - … Pues si tanto pareces detestarme, es mejor que paremos aquí!!! —

- No… - Dijo firme Harry. A Ginny se le resbalaron lágrimas en sus mejillas, él se acercó y en un gesto tierno se las seco con sus pulgares, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ginny sintió arder el lugar donde los dedos de Harry hacían contacto con su piel. Su corazón se detuvo, al verse reflejada en los intensos verde jade de él. - … Yo no quiero a otra mujer… - El corazón de la pelirroja se sobresalto dolorosamente - … Te quiero a ti… - Sentenció. Ginny se soltó de él, con fuerza.

- No me harás caer con los mismos juegos que haces con tus gatitas… - Lo miro con rabia - … No habrá matrimonio y punto!!! Puedes ir avisándoles a Minerva y a Sinistra!!! - Harry se exaspero.

- No les avisare nada!!! Por que tú te casaras conmigo!!! — Ginny lo enfrento furiosa.

- Dame una maldita razón para hacerlo!!! — Harry se acercó rápidamente y la beso, preso de una desesperación nunca antes experimentada en él. Necesitaba de ella con apremio y ni siquiera podía entender el por que. La beso hasta que recordó respirar, rompió el beso pero la tenían aún sostenida entre sus brazos. Ginny volvió en si, cuando se sintió mirada por alguien. Abrió sus ojos y se sobresalto al ver a Harry observándola fijamente serio. Forcejeo, pero no pudo librarse. - ¿Quieres soltarme? —

- No… - Ginny suspiro.

- Con esta clase de chiquilinadas no lograras convencerme… - Lo miro mal - … Y no vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento!!! — Harry rió. Ginny se estremeció. 

- Si hasta diría que te gusto… - Ginny lo golpeo, pero Harry no la soltó. - … Dime que me darás otra oportunidad… - Aquello llamo la atención de Ginny. Harry era muy popular entre las mujeres, ella misma más de una vez había tenido que hacerse a un lado para no ser prácticamente arrollada por una horda entera de Fans de Harry Potter, Jamás se le había conocido una novia formal, solo conquistas. Y que Harry le pidiese de esa manera era algo fuera de lo normal. Harry poso sus labios en el cuello de la pelirroja, quien se sobresalto. Aquello estaba subiendo la temperatura. - … Perdóname por ser tan animal… es que tenía miedo de que realmente todo esto no te importara un comino y hasta llegue a pensar que solo estabas conmigo por mi dinero… se que quizás no me ames ni mucho menos… pero podemos a prender a convivir día a día, y quizás algún día podremos querernos… no se… Yo… no me di cuenta de cómo te lastimaba… y hoy al verte llorando… yo… quería golpearme con algo… Lo siento… prometo no volver a dañarte y a tratarte como te mereces… pero… yo… quiero casarme contigo… - Ginny trago en seco, parecía en serio. Estaba nerviosa, Harry no hacía más que hacerla perder en exquisitas sensaciones, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Gimió inconscientemente y Harry la soltó como si quemara. Ella lo miro extrañada.

- Yo… lo siento… - Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las mejillas arrebolotadas. Le gustaba saber que tenía aquellas reacciones sobre él. E internamente supo que lo había perdonado antes de que el abriera la boca.

- Yo también… - Dijo Ginny acercándose a él, temerosa - … Bueno… si prometes no volver a lastimarme como lo hiciste… yo… quiero que esto funcione… - Los ojos de Harry brillaron extrañamente - … Realmente quiero que esto funcione… después de todo, es para toda la vida ¿no? — Harry la abrazo contento e incluso la hizo dar vueltas. Ginny soltó un grito raro. La bajo y le dio varios besos en el rostro.

- OH Ginny… me haces muy feliz!!! — Se separo de ella pero no la soltó - … ¿Qué te parece que mañana fuéramos a ver casas juntos? — Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? —

- Por supuesto… - Ella asintió - … Entonces paso por ti antes del mediodía… así salimos a comer juntos!!! — Ginny abrió su boca pasmada - … ¿Que? ¿No puedo sacar a mi futura esposa? — La beso rápido y se alejo hacía la puerta - … Entonces haz los preparativos para la boda… yo estoy en la empresa… nos vemos preciosa!!! — Ginny sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizás después de todo, aquel matrimonio no sería una completa pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-

Solo faltaba una semana para la gran boda. Y desde Molly hasta Draco estaban movilizados debido a ello, habían alquilado uno de los salones más preciosos de todo Valle Godric. Y todo lo demás era de primera calidad, y es que hasta las noticias sensacionalistas pregonaban la gran unión del hijo heredero de las corporaciones Potter y la hija heredera de los bienes raíces Weasley.

La relación entre Ginny y Harry iba viento en popa. Desde aquella tarde en la habitación de Ginny, ambos se mostraban como verdaderos prometidos, iban a eventos juntos, salían a divertirse juntos, y hasta daban notas a la prensa juntos. Al parecer las ventajas eran varias, ya que la pareja de Harry y Ginny atraía tanto a la gente de la ciudad que solo compraban los artículos que eran de las empresas Potter. Esto hacía tener más éxito, y en poco tiempo ambos fueron muy queridos por los lugareños. Según una encuesta general el 100 de la población estaría viendo el casamiento de ambos en la Iglesia St. Thomas de la ciudad el fin de semana.

Las únicas personas que parecían reacias a todo eran Gabrielle y Cho, quienes se la pasaban criticando absolutamente todo. Por supuesto Danielle y Abigail estaban entusiasmadas con todo y no dejaban a sol y a sombra a Ginny, ni un solo instante, insistiendo en que la novia debía saber el más mínimo detalle. Pero quien estaba más insoportable que el resto era James Potter, Lily aquella semana había bordeado la paciencia y estuvo a punto de tirarlo del Rió Tamesis, si no fuese por que Sirius se lo llevo a sus típicas salidas de negocios. Lily podía ser obsesiva, pero James la superaba con creces, desde la unión de Harry y Ginny, no había parado de insistirles en que quería un nieto pronto e incluso todos comenzaron a tener miedo cuando una tarde de Domingo, en casa de los Potter y con todo el _"Clan del Fénix"_ presente, James llego alegremente con un diminuto traje de Quiddicht, su deporte favorito.

Harry se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba tomando y Ginny palideció. Molly largo a reír y Remus pensó en hacerle pericias siquiátricas a James. Luego de ese pequeño incidente y con casi todo el preparativo encima, Ginny no había estado un solo instante a solas con Harry, ya que él trabajaba y estudiaba su postgrado al mismo tiempo. Decidió ponerle fin a eso aquella tarde, se estaba dando cuenta de que la boda estaba avanzando, sin embargo la relación no. Era tiempo de invertir eso. Sin mediar palabra, agarro a Harry de una mano y ante los reclamos de sus amigos, se lo llevo hacía una habitación solitaria. Pudo escuchar su risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? — Pregunto picada.

- Eres posesiva… - Repuso cantarinamente. Ginny bufo.

- Quiero estar un momento a solas con usted, Señor Potter… - Lo empujo contra una silla, divertida - … ¿O tengo que pedir cita?… - Los ojos de Harry brillaron resplandecientes cuando la abrazo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de ella.

- Aún que no pidieras cita… yo te pediría cita a vos… - Ambos rieron, de pronto Harry apoyo una de sus grandes manos en su vientre, sobresaltándola - … ¿Sabes?, me quede pensando… si cumpliéramos el deseo de mi Padre… - Ginny se sonrojo al instante - … ¿Cómo sería?… -

- ¿Eh? — Harry sonrió.

- ¿Cómo sería nuestro hijo? — Harry levanto su mirada para clavarla profundamente en ella, quien se estremeció, él estaba tentándola acariciándole la espalda. - … Sos preciosa, ¿te lo había dicho antes? … - Ella negó con la cabeza - …pues ya los sabes…- Le dio un pequeño beso - … Eres terriblemente irresistible… - Ginny lo miro raro, Harry bufo - … Aún que no lo creas… Para mí, te has convertido en alguien divino… un hada… mi ángel… - La beso largamente, Ginny se entregó complacientemente. Después de tres horas y ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ropas desarregladas; Harry y Ginny bajaron al Comedor de la casa de los Potter. Cuando llegaron, fueron victimas de muchas miradas picaras. Cho bufo y Gabrielle se cruzo de brazos molesta. La cena transcurrió tranquila. Cuando se levantaban Cho agarro a Harry y lo tiro hacía la puerta con rapidez.

- Salimos…no nos esperen, vamos a llegar tarde!!! — Ginny frunció su ceño luego de ver desaparecer a Harry junto a Cho, aquello no le gustaba nada. Harry alcanzo a tomar su chaqueta de la percha de la salida. Cuando se detuvo a pensar, de dio cuenta de que estaba en el auto con Cho, solos.

- Que te sucede? Por que me sacaste así de casa!!! — Reclamo molesto, Cho apoyo una de sus manos en la pierna de Harry, acariciándolo.

- No te preocupes… no tienes que agradecerme!!! — Harry la miro como si fuera loca.

- ¿¡Agradecerte?! ¿Que tendría que agradecerte exactamente? —

- El haberte librado del suplicio que significa fingir delante de todos que Weasley te importa!!! ¿No soy un amor? — Sonrió coqueta. - … Ahora podemos ir a donde queramos!!!… ¿Vamos a un hotel?… te he extraño… hace mucho que no me tocas… - Cho deslizo su mano hasta el pecho formado de Harry, quien se soltó inmediatamente.

- ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo?! — Bramo exaltado, aquello no le agradaba. Cho bufo.

- ¡Lo que siempre hacíamos antes de que te pusieras estúpido con esa Weasley!… ¡Por que mierda me tratas así ahora que "supuestamente" estas comprometido con ella! —

- ¿Supuestamente? — Harry la miro frunciendo su ceño - … ¡Estoy comprometido con ella! — Aseveró. Cho rió.

- No hagas chistes, ¿quieres?… Tú solos estas obnibulado por la fortuna que tiene a cuestas… - Harry endureció su rostro.

- Detén el auto… ahora mismo… - Siseo fríamente. Cho ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

- Pero que… -

- Te he dicho que detengas el auto… - Cho así lo hizo. Harry salió del auto rápidamente. La oriental estaba molesta.

- No tientes tu suerte, Harry… La Weasley no es tan imbécil… Y si yo le llego a decir nuestro pequeño secreto… - Harry palideció - … Veo que me entiendes, ¿no? —

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

- Estar a tu lado… - Aseguro, Harry enarco una ceja. - … Quiero trabajar en la compañía con vos… - Harry la miro fijo.

- No… - Cho sonrió cínicamente.

- Entonces es imposible que Weasley no se entere… - Y Harry vio como el auto de la oriental se alejaba. Bufo molesto con su suerte. Dudaba mucho que Ginny pudiese perdonar el secreto que tenía con Cho. Se exaspero de solo pensar que Ginny se enterase. Y llamo por su celular para que lo fuesen a buscar. Lo mejor, en esos momentos, era evocarse a su boda. Ya pensaría más adelante como evitar que Ginny se enterase lo que lo unía con Cho Chang.

Cuando llego a su casa, Lily lo recibió secamente. Harry rodó sus ojos exasperado, sabía del devoto cariño que todos en su casa profesaban a Ginny, pero a veces realmente llegaba a sentir que les importaba más ella que él mismo, que era su hijo. Con pesar camino hasta el Comedor, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una agradable risa llenar el lugar, algo caluroso le subió por el pecho. Camino hasta el Living, que tenía las puertas corredizas entreabiertas, y vio a Matt abrasando a Ginny, mientras esta reía con fuerza. Abrió bruscamente la puerta, que pareció volar. Ginny y Matt se separaron sorprendidos. Harry tenía sus hombros tensos.

- Aléjate de ella, Matt… - Siseo molesto. El aludido prefirió hacer caso hasta que su hermano se calmase, Harry era muy posesivo. Ginny frunció su ceño.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar así de tu hermano? — Harry camino hasta ella y la levanto del sillón donde estaba y la abrazo posesivamente. - … Harry… - Lo llamo.

- Tengo mis razones… - Matt se sonrojo. Ginny frunció su ceño y miro directamente a Harry.

- Pues dímelas a ver si consigo entenderte… - Harry la beso en la boca callándola. Matt rió. Ginny se separo de él, molesta. - … No puedes venir aquí y celarme como si nada, cuando fuiste tu el que te fuiste con Chang… - Harry rodó sus ojos.

- No paso nada… - Asevero tratando de alcanzarla, pero Ginny se alejo de él. - … ¿Acaso no confías en mí?… - 

- ¿Debería? - Ginny se dio cuenta tarde de su error, Harry endureció cada una de sus facciones. - … Harry… yo… -

- Vaya… parece que después de todo tenía razón… Matt siempre se entromete… - Harry se alejo de ellos caminando tranquilamente - … Pensé que habíamos aclarado el tema… - Ginny corrió hasta donde Harry y lo abrazo. Matt sonrió.

- Si… me quedo en claro… bien, en claro… solo… no te enojes conmigo… perdóname… - Lo beso con pasión a lo que Harry respondió - … Confió en ti… pero… soy… -

- Terriblemente celosa!!! — Ginny miro mal a Matt, quien reía. - … Desde que te fuiste estuvo casi todo el tiempo mirando hacía la puerta y preguntaba cada diez minutos que hora era… Tío Sirius tuvo que hacerla desistir de irte a buscar… - Ginny se sonrojo violentamente mientras que en la cara de Harry, se formaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaban alegres - … Y Harry… Ginny y yo, solo somos amigos… - El moreno asintió. Agarro a su mujer de la mano y se la llevo hacía su habitación, Ginny en cuanto entro se sonrojo. Harry rió.

- No voy a violarte… - Ella lo miro nerviosa.

- No es eso… es que… - Suspiro - … Jamás he entrado a la habitación de ningún hombre!! — Harry la brazo, reconfortándola. 

- Pues ya vez… no es nada del otro mundo… - Bajo su boca hasta el cuello fino y delicado de ella. Suspiro excitado - … Me vuelves loco… he esperado desde la mañana para estar contigo… -

- Harry… -

- Eres hermosa… - Unas manos masculinas recorrieron sensualmente su espalda, haciéndola arquearse contra él. Harry soltó un gemido ronco cuando ella presiono sus pechos contra su torso.

- Harry… - Gimió. 

- Vuelves a hacer eso… y adiós ropa!!! — Ginny se separo de él, poniendo distancia. Las manos de Harry le aceleraban el pulso, si quería llegar virgen a su noche de bodas lo mejor era mantener al guapo Potter lejos.

- Las manos donde las vea Potter!!! — Lo amenazo. Él sonrió picaramente.

- No oí quejas… - Ella lo lanzo encima de la cama de un empujón.

- ¡No te hagas el vivo! — Camino hasta la puerta y se volteo para mirarlo - … Sabes perfectamente que tengo que preservarme para mi marido… - Los ojos de Harry brillaron lujuriosos.

- ¿Y tú piensas que voy a esperar tanto? — Ginny frunció su ceño.

- ¿Acaso no crees que valgo la pena? — El moreno se levanto de la cama, camino hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

- Vales mucho… - Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en la base de su estomago - … mucho más que mi propia vida… - Aquello hizo que Ginny soltara un gemido casi igual a un ronroneo, Harry se soltó de ella con brusquedad mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. - … ¿Cómo esperas que espere hasta la noche de bodas si haces esos deliciosos ruidos?… - Ginny se sonrojo pero le sonrió, besándolo.

- Te amo… - Harry jadeo sorpresivamente mientras la pelirroja cerraba la puerta tras ella, sin dejarlo reaccionar.

-.-.-.- 

Los días previos a la boda ni Harry ni mucho menos Ginny lograron verse o encontrarse, y es que Lily junto a Molly se habían encargado de ello. Tras recibir estrictas ordenes, Sirius y James, tuvieron expresamente prohibido hacer coincidir a los novios. Ginny no tenía tiempo ni para respirar, las flores, los decorados, las mesas, la música, y muchos otros aspectos de la boda la tenían sumamente ocupada desde el alba hasta bien entrada la noche.

Minerva y Sinistra corrían hacía todos lados llevando a Danielle y Abigail. Ginny las había asignado como sus damas de honor, y por lo tanto de los detalles más mínimos se encargaban ellas. El revuelo se armo cuando el vestido de la novia llego a casa del novio y Harry casi lo abre, Lily tuvo que encantar a su hijo para impedir que lo hiciera, y luego de descargar su furia con el diseñador del vestido, lo llevo personalmente a casa de los Weasley. Molly la recibió. Entro hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Lily? ¿Estas bien? — La vio pálida. Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones del Living de la casa mientras uno de los empleados cargaba una gran caja y lo dejaba cerca de ellas, Molly lo recibió. - ¿Lily? —

- Ese es el vestido de novia… llego a casa y Harry casi lo ve… - Molly también palideció.

- ¿Lo vio? — Lily negó. — Gracias a Dios… - Se sentó junto a ella - … entonces, ¿Qué sucede? —

- Es que… las cosas están pasando muy rápido… se que todavía tenga a Matt… pero Harry es… - Molly sonrió.

- ¿Tú favorito? — Lily se sonrojo.

- Amo a mis dos hijos… pero cuando estaba embarazada de Harry… y James estaba haciéndose cargo de las empresas Potter… tuvimos un accidente y… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - … y casi pierdo a Harry… yo… James estuvo al borde de la muerte y… muchos años ya desde eso… pero… siento miedo por el todavía… - Molly la abrazo.

- Tranquila… Harry es un gran hombre… y se que Ginny lo quiere… - Lily sonrió.

- Ella lo ama… - Molly se separo de ella y la miro graciosamente.

- ¿Ginny? — Lily asintió - … ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

- Hace unos días estaba lista para acostarme y me cruce con Harry… - Río ante el recuerdo - … mi hijo tenía la cara de idiota más grande del mundo… hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así… eso es amor, Molly… - La aludida asintió.

- Creo que James tenía razón… ¿te acuerdas cuando ellos eran niños y James inmediatamente después de ver a Ginny quiso prometerla en matrimonio con Harry?, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ¿no? —

- Si… son tal para cual… - Tacos resonaron en el living y una mujer exuberante hizo presencia frente a las dos mujeres.

- Buenas tardes… Sra. Potter — Lily inclino su cabeza - … Sra. Weasley… - Molly le sonrió con esfuerzo - … ¿Esta Ginny? - Lily se sintió insegura. Era raro ver a Cho buscar a Ginny. La puerta se abrió de golpe y como si hubiese sido invocada, Ginny ingreso trayendo en su mano un ramo de flores blancas.

- Mamá la Sra. de la florería llamo y dijo que… - Se detuvo cuando vio a Cho sonriéndole con cinismo. - … Buenas tardes Sra. Potter… Cho… - Ambas inclinaron su cabeza en forma se saludo. Molly se levanto de donde estaba y le quito el ramo de entre las manos a su hija.

- Ginny… Cho estaba buscándote… - Ginny enarco una ceja con fuerza, Cho sonrió con aplomo. Lily se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta Ginny para besarla en la mejilla y darle un apretón en las manos - … Lo mejor será que charlen aquí… vamos Lily… - Cuando ambas quedaron solas, ninguna tuvo que aparentar que se llevaban mal. Cho la miro con desprecio y Ginny tuvo que contener sus instintos homicidas para no quedar como una cualquiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que queres? —

- Vaya… parece que Harry va a tener que entrenarte bien… tus modales son los de un cavernícola… - Siseo acomodándose el pelo detrás de su oreja con sensualidad. Ginny la miro fijo.

- No voy tolerar tus comentarios, así que si no queres que de una patada te saque de aquí, más vale que me digas de una buena vez que mierda estas haciendo acá!!! — Rugió molesta. Cho rió despreciativamente.

- Veo la gran mujer que Harry se esta llevando… ¡Por favor, seguramente y en mas de una ocasión, vas a causar su vergüenza! — escupió con sarcasmo. - … Aún no puedo aceptar que se vaya a casar con alguien como vos… tan… - La miro con asco - … Ordinaria… - Ginny se sonrojo - … pero ¿sabes que?, ten una cosa por sentado… no pienses que por que te regala flores y bombones… y te dice cosas bonitas ya lo tienes… a Harry le gustan mucho las mujeres… y tiene un largo historial… ¿Por qué piensas que se va a conformar con alguien tan fea como vos, si puede tener a cualquier mujer del mundo?… - Cho río. 

- Eso no es cierto… - Titubeo.

- Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo… - Sonrió la oriental ante la inseguridad de la pelirroja. - … Tú no sabes como es en la cama… - Mostró sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una cautivadora sonrisa - …como yo… - Ginny abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. - … ¿O acaso pensaste que solo era su amiga?… eres mojigata… -

- Mentira… - Cho rió.

- Fuimos amantes… - Declaro con fuerza - … Y de los mejores… tanto… que cuando él se siente solo, siempre me llama… cuando te dice cosas bonitas piensa en mí… - Fijo de manera sensual su mirada en Ginny - …cuando te abraza o besa… me esta abrasando y besando a mí… - Se levanto y camino contoneando sus caderas hasta el bar de la casa, para servirse una bebida - … Soy la mejor que jamás haya tenido… - La miro mientras bebía - … Y dudo que alguien como tú… - La recorrió con la mirada, Ginny se sintió pequeña - … lo haga olvidarme… - La fuerte sensualidad que Cho emanaba hacía erosión en el desgastado concepto que Ginny tenía de mujer de si misma. Cho era sexual, bonita y en demasía perfecta; la mejor acompañante. Ginny era simple y sin ninguna característica extraordinaria. La duda estaba allí. Presente y latente; pero no le daría el gusto. Levanto su barbilla desafiante.

- Tus comentarios no me afectan… y si lo que buscabas era hacerme dudar, siento comunicarte que Harry me quiere solo a mí y que al parecer, ni tu ni tu trasero bonito, lo han hecho cambiar de opinión; por que la que sigue llevando el anillo de compromiso y la palabra de Harry de llegar juntos al altar… aquí… soy yo… - Y le mostró el hermoso anillo de diamantes que Harry le había regalado para anunciar su compromiso. Ginny sonrió ante el mal talante de Cho - … Así que si no tenes nada más que decirme… me retiro… - Agarro la caja que estaba sobre el sofá - … tengo que ir a probarme mi vestido de novia… - Sonrió radiante y dejo a Cho con toda la furia.

- Ya verás, Weasley… lamentaras haberte metido en mi camino… -

-.-.-.-

**Autora:** _¡Vaya!, parece que habrán problemas, ¿no creen?... solo espero que Cho no arruine la boda... ¿no?… Ustedes que creen?, que ese secreto que tienen Harry y Cho, impedirá el matrimonio? _

-.-.-.-.-

**.:Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_- Ginny, por favor… baja la varita… -_

- ¡No!… no seré tan sexy, ni tan sensual y bonita como Cho… pero voy a pelear por Harry… - A Lily le brillaron los ojos de emoción, su hijo había ganado a una gran mujer. - … ¡Esa zorra no me lo quitara, ahora Hermione déjame pasar! —

-.-.-.-.-


	4. Boda Express y Celos!

**Capítulo 4**

"**Boda Express y Celos!!!" **

**Nota de la Autora:** _Quiero darle las gracias a _

_Náyades_

_Mundy _

_Ozzygirl _

_zuLYB6_

_joice _

_mari_

_aniee-nay_

_Muchas Gracias por leer mi Fic… que aunque no sea muy bueno!!! Se los agradezco de verdad!!!... es simple y la trama no necesita mucho para entenderse… secretos e intrigas Irán desatándose al final… Tengan paciencia!!! _

-.-.-.-

- ¿Puedes quedarte un minuto quieto? — Bramo un rubio exasperado. Hermione rió ante la cara de fastidio de Harry. Ron miro a su caballo derrotar fácilmente el alfil de Alan, quien tenía una mueca de derrota en su cara.

- ¡Oye eso no se vale! — Ron rió.

- Deja de quejarte… es legal… ¿a que soy el mejor, no? — Draco rodó sus ojos molesto y Hermione le lanzo un beso. Harry volvió a caminar en círculos.

- ¡Te juro que si vuelves a caminar en círculos Weasley tendrá que castrarme por cortarle las piernas a su marido! — Se exaspero el rubio Malfoy. Harry lo miro mal.

- ¡Antes te castro yo! — Draco rió.

- ¡Que miedo! — Se mofo.

- ¿Quieres probar? — Lo desafió Harry con impaciencia, Draco se levanto de donde estaba sentado y sonrió.

- Seguro — Hermione saco su varita y le apunto a ambos, quienes tragaron en seco.

- Los mato… levantan una sola vez sus varitas… y dense por muertos… - Tanto el rubio como el moreno, tragaron en seco. Harry y Draco se sentaron juntos en el sillón más cercano. El rubio miro con curiosidad a Ron.

- ¿Cómo haces para vivir con alguien tan violento? — Miro de reojo a Hermione, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Ron alzo sus hombros despreocupado.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?… Mione es la mejor… - La castaña se levanto y le planto un beso a su marido. Harry se quejo. Draco y Alan escupieron asqueados.

- ¡Eso es horrible! — Se quejo el rubio. Hermione lo hizo callar con una mirada cortante.

- Eso es por que ustedes no tienen con quien… - Harry sonrió. 

- Yo pronto tendré… - Dijo orgulloso. Un pedazo de pan le pego en la cabeza. Ron lo miro mal.

- Ojo con lo que dices, Potter!!! No quiero saber detalles de tu vida amorosa y menos si mi hermanita es la desafortunada!!! — Harry murmuro algo mientras Hermione reía y negaba con la cabeza.

- Ron, deja de defender a tu hermana… - Draco bufo.

- Pides imposibles, Hermione… - Una cuchara lo alcanzo. - ¡Oye! — 

- ¡Que le vas a desarreglar la gomina! — Draco le dirigió una mirada cortante a un risueño Alan. Harry también rió.

- Se comportan como niños… - Harry, Alan y Ron se miraron.

- ¿Nosotros? — Corearon.

- ¿Quién fue el que sugirió ponerle a la mamá de Alan arañas en el bolso durante Navidad? — Draco tosió.

- ¿Quién fue el que dio la hermosa idea de escaparnos un fin de semana a Brasil cuando teníamos 15 años? — Pregunto indignado Harry, Draco se sonrojo. Hermione lanzo un grito de incredulidad y miro a un arrepentido Ron.

- ¿Quién fue el que ideo crear un pasaje secreto entre la sala de menesteres y el baño de chic… -

- ¡Si, si… entendí el punto, gracias! — Aclaro antes el rubio rojo de vergüenza - … No abriré más mi boca… -

- Eso es lo que más me agrada de ti… Que aprendes rápido… - Explico Harry contento, mientras Draco lo golpeaba. Gabrielle entró allí con un vestido negro y corto. Draco se atraganto, esa niña era descarada. Hermione se puso nerviosa.

- Hola Gabrielle, ¿Cómo has estado? —

- Bien, Hermione… - Beso a la castaña - … hola hermanito… - Ron bufo.

- ¿Qué haces así vestida?, ¿no te hace frío? — La miro con el ceño fruncido. Gabrielle bufo.

- ¿Vas a hacer el ridículo tratando de cuidarme?, soy mayor… -

- No tiene veintiuno aún, Gaby… - Rectifico el pelirrojo mayor de los Weasley. Harry se sentó cerca de un pálido Alan. - … Además no puedes salir por ahí exhibiéndote de esta manera!!! Se decente!!! — Gabrielle puso ambas manos en sus caderas molesta.

- ¿Estas insinuando que soy una cualquiera? — Chillo.

- No necesito insinuar nada si te vistes así!!! — Bramo Ron levantándose de donde estaba sentado - … ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿llamar la atención de Harry? — El aludido se tenso.

- ¡Ron! — Lo reto su mujer.

- Pero si eso es lo que ha tratado de hacer desde que se entero de que Harry se casa con Ginny… - miro a su hermana menor - … Déjalos en paz, Gabrielle… ambos son felices y no necesitan que nadie más se entrometa… buscate a alguien más… alguien que este libre para ti… - A Gabrielle se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- Yo quiero a Harry… - Bufo. Draco abrió su boca pasmado. - … Yo lo quiero a él… - Harry observo con interés el piso, aquella escena era sumamente vergonzosa.

- Deja de lado tus caprichos y madura!!! — Rugió le pelirrojo - … Esto es solo un capricho, Gabrielle… solo eso… ya se te pasara… -

- ¡No es justo!… - Chillo - … Yo lo quiero desde que tengo conciencia y Ginny siempre lo ha odiado!!! Ahora están prometidos y parecen la pareja perfecta!!!... yo supe esperar y no obtuve nada!!! ¿Por qué Ginny siempre se lleva lo mejor? — lloro.

- Esos planteos absurdos no llevan a nada, hermanita… - Ron la abrazo protectoramente - … si las cosas no suceden, es por que era mejor que no pasaran… - Ambos caminaron juntos hacía el jardín. Harry, Draco, Alan y Hermione respiraron tranquilos cuando quedaron solos.

- Mierda Harry… la tienes hasta los huesos!!! — El moreno miro con remordimiento a Hermione.

- Yo nunca le di ilusiones, ni le prometí cosas… - Suspiro - … Me siento responsable… - Draco, Alan y Hermione rodaron sus ojos.

- Deja eso!!! — Chillo la castaña.

- ¡Sabes bien que tú no tiene la culpa! — Le dijo Draco fastidiado. - … Es esa niña que no quiere superar su obsesión contigo… -

- Solo espero que esta situación no arruine mis planes de boda… - Sonrió.

- Ginny te trae babeando, ¿no? — Harry frunció su ceño.

- Quisiera verla… -

- Es de mala suerte ver a las novias antes de la boda… y sabes perfectamente que faltan un día para el gran evento… - miro a los chicos - … ¿Ustedes ya están preparando la despedida de soltero, verdad? — Draco y Alan palidecieron. Harry rió.

- ¡Mierda! —

- Vaya Malfoy, que boca!!! — Sirius Black apareció allí con un montón de bolsas a cuestas. Miro a Harry - … Dile a Lily que ya traje lo que pidió… - Se volteo hacía donde Hermione - … Dice Molly que te despidas de Ron y vayas para allá… - La casa de los Weasley era el lugar elegido por las mujeres para los días previos a la boda, La casa de los Potter era el cuartel general de los varones. - … y como dedujimos que ustedes no había armado absolutamente nada para la despedida de soltero de Harry… - Miro a Draco y a Alan - … James se esta encargando de eso en estos mismos momentos… -

- ¿Papá? — Pregunto incrédulo Harry. Hermione temió por ello. Sirius asintió.

- Así es… el rey de Hogwarts se esta encargando… no te preocupes, esta en las mejores manos… - suspiro - … Lucius, Albus y Matt llegaran en cualquier momento… - Alan y Draco palidecieron.

- ¿Mi Papá? — Preguntaron a coro.

- Así es… sus Padres… - Hermione se despidió antes de que oyera alguna otra cosa que la convenciera para cancelar aquella despedida de soltero, y luego de hacerle entender a Ron en seis idiomas diferentes que si se acercaba a una sola mujer podía darse por muerto, y que cuidara que Harry tampoco lo hiciera, Hermione salió disparada a la mansión de los Weasley. Cuando llego la música era tan alta que podía ver a Minerva tambalearse mareada. Sinistra estaba totalmente obnibulada mirando a un joven, que al parecer había sido contratado por Lily. Cho conversaba tranquilamente con un hombre maduro y guapo en una esquina; Danielle, Molly, Lily, Narcisa, Abigail y Sheila gritaban exacerbadas ante la imponente imagen de dos hombres semidesnudos. Hermione rió, pese a ser las mujeres más educadas y finas de todo Valle Godric, eran terribles. Camino hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando la diversión esta afuera? — Ginny hipo, Hermione frunció su ceño, algo no andaba bien. 

- Hola Hermy… - Arrastro las palabras. Hermione le saco una botella de sus manos.

- Qué crees que estas haciendo? — La miro, Ginny apenas podía fijar su mirada derecho.

- Estoy ahorgando mis penas… -

- ¿Ahorgando? — Ginny asintió.

- Sip… - Rió. - … Quiero ovidar… -

- Olvidar, dirás… -

- Eso… - Dijo Ginny mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, para sostenerse - … Eso que dices… - Hermione bufo.

- ¡Estas a un día de tu boda y te pones en pedo! — La reto - ¡No puedes hacer esto!, ¿acaso no tienes ni el mas mínimo respeto por tu futuro marido? — 

- Es que Cho… me dijo… y yo… - Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Cho? ¿Qué te dijo Cho? — Ginny se soltó de la castaña y camino hasta el Living donde el resto seguía divirtiéndose. La pelirroja choco contra uno de los hombres contratados para la diversión.

- ¿No viste a una mujer oriental por allí? —

- Seguro… acaba de irse, dijo que tenía otra fiesta por aquí cerca… - El hombre le sonrió seductoramente - … ¿no quieres jugar un poquito?… - El pálido rostro de Ginny le dio a entender a Hermione que iba a cometer una locura. La pelirroja corrió hasta la puerta apresuradamente, Hermione trato de detenerla.

- ¡Lily, Molly! — Narcisa corrió hasta donde estaba pero Ginny las mantuvo con un escudo lejos, Abigail, Danielle y Sheila miraban preocupadas a Ginny apuntarle con su varita a Hermione, Lily y Molly estaban detrás del escudo, no podían pasar.

- Ginny, por favor… baja la varita… -

- ¡No!… no seré tan sexy, ni tan sensual y bonita como Cho… pero voy a pelear por Harry… - A Lily le brillaron los ojos de emoción, su hijo había ganado a una gran mujer. - … ¡Esa zorra no me lo quitara, ahora Hermione déjame pasar! —

- ¡Estas borracha, Ginny! —

- ¡Me importa un comino! — Rugió nerviosa - … Ahora déjame pasar, por que mientras tratas de detenerme aquí, Cho le esta poniendo más un dedo encima de MI marido… dedo que voy a cortar!!! —

- No estas bien, por favor piensalo… - Ginny bufo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar?, ¡No voy a dejar que esa oriental de cuarta me saque a mi hombre! ¡Antes muerta! — Ginny hizo un movimiento con su varita y Hermione fue a parar lejos de la puerta principal - ¡Bombarda! — Salió de la casa, hecha un demonio. Se subió a uno de los mercedes que estaban apostados en la puerta y lo hizo funcionar a base de magia. Condujo por las calles pasándose rojos y altos, y cuando llego a la casa de los Potter hecho la reja que protegía la entrada abajo. Uno de los guardias de seguridad quiso detenerla, pero con un simple encantamiento quedo petrificado en su lugar, en aquellos momentos no había nada que pudiera detenerla. Cuando entro en la casa, Alan fue el primero en verla.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — Pregunto incrédulo mientras una mujer le bailaba encima. Ginny pasó su mirada barriendo el lugar con su mirada. Draco y Matt miraban embelesados a una exótica rubia bailar sobre una mesa. James, Sirius, Lucius y Albus bebían atendidos minuciosamente por tres mujeres semi desnudas. Ron la vio y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? — Gabrielle apareció desde el jardín con un vestido negro y excesivamente corto. Ginny frunció su ceño.

- ¿¡Gabrielle también estaba planificada para la despedida de soltero de Harry!? — Pregunto la pelirroja irritada ante esa posibilidad.

- Ginny podemos explicarte todo… - Aclaro Alan nervioso mirando a Ron.

- Eso espero… - Gabrielle se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

- Hola Gin… ¿Qué haces acá?… - Miro a Ron inocentemente - … Bueno, estoy lista… ¿Dónde esta Harry?… - Ron y Alan pudieron sentir la energía negativa que Ginny expulsaba en esos momentos. - … Después de todo… es la ultima vez que va a estar con una mujer de verdad y… - Le guiño un ojo a una molesta Ginny - … Quiero complacerlo… - sonrió con cinismo. Ginny quiso pegarle, pero Ron la detuvo.

- Ginny, tranquilízate… - Ron miro a Gabrielle - … Y tú deja de meter púa… -

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? — Alan trago en seco, Ron alzo sus hombros realmente preguntándose lo mismo.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco se donde esta… - Miro a Alan, quien le hacía ademanes con las manos - … Hey Alan, ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Lo has visto? —

- Salió a una reunión importante… - Ginny se cruzo de brazos, sin creerle.

- Alan, te aprecio y verdaderamente me caes bien… pero si hay algo que no me gusta es que me mientan… - James y Sirius, desde el otro lado del Living, observaron con sorpresa la presencia de la pelirroja, se levantaron para ir hacía ella.

- Pues… yo… - Un ruido se oyó desde una de las puertas cercanas al Living, Ginny miro de reojo hacía allí y decididamente camino hacía el despacho de los Potter con el corazón latiéndole a mil. - ¡Ginny! — Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo petrificada. Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Cho Chang estaba provocativamente sensual, sentada sobre un aturdido Harry, mientras tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cara demasiado cerca de la del moreno. Harry se levanto bruscamente tratando de quitarse lo más rápido posible a Cho. Ginny se quedo pasmada ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Cho.

- Ginny… - Ginny lo hizo callar con un hechizo y miro a Cho con odio.

- Has firmado tu muerte querida Cho… - Sus ojos brillaron asesinos. James rió - … ¡Te enseñare a no tocar a los hombres de los demás!… - Con un ágil movimiento desarmo a una desesperada oriental que quería salir corriendo, la amarro y la hizo sentar con violencia en una de las sillas. Harry se unió a Alan, Sirius y James, quienes miraban con asombro la agilidad de la pelirroja con la varita. - … Desearas no haberte querido meter con mi marido… - Le hizo crecer el pelo y se lo cambio de color, le lleno la cara de pústulas y le agiganto los pies. La miro mejor, evaluándola. Le achico sus senos, Alan rió estruendosamente por eso. Cho quiso gritar. Le reemplazo su lindo vestido rojo por un jardinero y le coloco un moño rosa en el cabello. Ginny sonrió, ante su obra de arte - … Agradece que no es de por vida!!! — La miro con asco, rodeándola - … Tengo bien presente que trabajas con Harry… pero te juro que si vuelves a insinuártele… te espera algo peor!!! Por que él es MI marido… o por lo menos lo será a partir de hoy… y yo no tolero las infidelidades!!! — Miro a Harry, quien se mantuvo serio. James le quito el hechizo.

- Ginny… Creo que es suficiente… - Miro a Cho apenado - … Me parece que te has pasado… - La pelirroja clavo sus ojos celestes en los verdes de él, con tristeza. Harry con un movimiento de su varita, deshizo los hechizos que Ginny le había aplicado en Cho. La oriental se levanto de su asiento furiosa y agarro su propia varita con fuerza, dispuesta a tomar represarías por la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar. Ginny también levanto la suya. Ambas apuntándose. Harry se tenso. - ¡Cho, Ginny basta! —

- Esta perra!!! — Escupió la oriental - … ¡No dejare las cosas así!… -

- ¡Aléjate de Harry! — Grito Ginny.

- ¿Tan poca confianza le tienes? —Pregunto sabiendo que la duda estaba instalada. Harry medito. - … Si yo tuviera a un hombre como Harry… -

- ¡No lo tienes, entonces deja de meter tus sucias manos sobre él! — Harry suspiro.

- Por favor… ambas… deténganse… - Ginny suspiro con fuerza y bajo su varita. Cho seguía apuntándole - … Cho… siento mucho lo que te hizo Ginny… - Dijo sincero. Ginny frunció su ceño.

- ¡No tienes que disculparte por mí! — Bramo molesta - ¡Se lo merecía! — La miro con odio. Cho sonrió complacida.

- Tú siempre tan caballero Harry… - Miro a Ginny con asco - … No se como es que te casas con semejante cavernícola!!! Cuando puedes casarte con cualquier mujer honesta y decente… - Ginny quiso tirarse encima de ella y golpearla pero Alan la detuvo. Harry apretó su mandíbula y tomo a Cho por el brazo llevándosela sin decir palabra. James rió y la abrazo.

- Hija… has estado muy bien a mi parecer… pero creo que te excediste un poco… no dejaste que Harry te explicara nada… y de alguna manera lo avergonzaste frente a su secretaria… - Ginny abrió su boca indignada - …Ya sabes como es Harry… seguir las reglas hasta morir… - Un ruido los hizo volver a la realidad, Harry entraba al despacho con el rostro tenso. 

- Necesito hablar con Ginny… - Todos salieron, dejándolos solos.

- Harry… -

- Quisiera entender por que hiciste eso… - Ginny frunció su ceño, molesta.

- ¿Por qué? — Bufo - ¡Y todavía me preguntas por qué! - Grito. Harry se sentó en el sillón de cuero, detrás de la mesa. - ¿Qué querías que hiciera cuando entró aquí y veo a mi futuro esposo con su secretaria sentada encima? ¿Bailar o reír? — Termino sarcástica.

- Deberías haberme dejado explicarte la situación… - Dijo áspero.

- ¡O por supuesto, por que seguramente crees que no tengo la suficiente capacidad para deducir!, ¿verdad? — Exclamo molesta con la actitud de Harry.

- ¡Cho es una mujer integra! — Ginny rió herida. Le dolía reconocer que pese a todo, Harry la defendía.

- ¡Tan integra que se regala por nada! — Le grito. Harry se levanto de su asiento furioso y camino hasta ella, agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca - … ¡Me lastimas! —

- No vuelvas a hablar mal de ella en mi presencia… ¿Quedo claro? — Ginny bajo la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - … Y no vuelvas a hacer semejante escena de celos frente a los demás… compórtate alguna vez en tu vida!!! —

- Me estas lastimando… - Harry la soltó con brusquedad. Ginny sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

- Vete… en unas horas será la boda y seguramente tu Madre esta preocupada… - Ginny salió de allí sin decir palabra, con el corazón apretado y herida en su orgullo. La ferviente defensa de Harry para con Cho, podía significar una sola cosa. Estaba confundida y dolida, y ninguna de aquellas cosas le aclaraba nada.

-.-.-.-

- Fue la boda más preciosa que haya visto… ¡Y hay tanta gente! — Molly miro la gran carpa que habían hecho poner en el Jardín de los Weasley.

- Es un sueño!!! — Comento Lily aún emocionada caminando hacía la carpa de nuevo.

- Si… ¿Y viste como aplaudía James?, parecía que era él quien se casaba… - Rió Molly. Cuando entraron a la carpa, Kingsley se arrimo a sacar a bailar a Lily. Molly se quedo sentada mirando de vez en cuando a Ginny, quien llevaba su vestido de novia con elegancia. Estaba hermosa, radiante y despampanante. Nadie en el salón había podido respirar cuando la marcha nupcial daba la bienvenida a semejante mujer. Jamás pensó que su hija podía ser más hermosa de lo que era, hasta esa noche. Orgullosa pudo ver toda la atención de Harry centrada en su hija. E incluso Draco, Alan y Matt la habían mirado como lo que era: una hermosa mujer. Harry la miro con amor y cuando el dio el sí, Molly se sintió plena. Pero ahora miraba preocupada a su hija. Estaba sentada con la mirada perdida sobre su plato, mientras Harry bailaba con Cho con gracia en la pista de baile. Ginny se levanto y camino hasta donde Matt, sin darse cuenta de que Harry tenía la mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Y como anda usted en sus primeras horas de ser la Sra. Potter? — Sonrió Matt dejándole un lugar a su lado, Ginny se sentó.

- No muy bien… - Matt frunció su ceño, Ginny miro hacía donde estaban Cho y Harry bailando - … Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿verdad? — Matt bufo.

- ¿Esos?… no, Ginny no tienes que… -

- Gracias Matt…. Lo callo - … pero es la verdad… ella es sofisticada y el es el hombre ideal para esta sociedad… - Bajo su mirada - … Y yo soy… un hongo… -

- ¿Un hongo? — Le pregunto pasmado Matt. - ¿Como puedes sentirte un hongo el día de tu boda? — Ginny miro la alianza que tenían en su mano izquierda. - ¡Es por el imbécil de mi hermano!, ¿verdad? — Ginny negó con su cabeza, pero sus ojos llorosos decían otra cosa - … ¡Voy a matarlo!… -

- No… - Lo detuvo - … Déjalo… Soy yo la que estoy mal… soy yo quien no debería estar casada con Harry… - Miro a Cho sonreír a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa - … Es Cho quien debería estar en mi lugar… - Matt bufo.

- Estas trastocada!!! — Bufo Matt - … ¡Tú eres la actual Sra. Potter y listo!!! —

- Pero Harry desea otra cosa… y lo entiendo… -

- Ginny!!! — La tomo del brazo y la llevo a la pista de baile. - … Deja de decir estupideces!!! - Harry apretó la mano de Cho con fuerza cuando vio que su hermano tocaba la cintura de Ginny y la acercaba a él, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto ella sabiendo del repentino cambio de humor de él. Vio a Matt y Ginny no muy lejos de ellos. - … Vaya tu hermano no pierde el tiempo… - Rió.

- Cierra la boca Cho… - Advirtió. La oriental lo miro mal.

- ¡No puedes dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento!, ¿verdad? —

- Es mi mujer, ¿Qué esperabas? — Cho frunció su ceño. Harry suspiro. - …Tranquilízate… -

- ¿Qué me tranquilice, dices? ¡No sabes cuan humillada estoy todavía por lo de hoy a la madrugada!… - Le reprocho.

- Ya te pedí perdón Cho… -

- Tú eres un caballero… pero ESA… - Harry tiro de ella, llamando su atención.

- No hables mal de Ginny!!! — Cho le pego en el hombro - … es mi esposa!!! —

- Sabes que nosotros tenemos una unión más allá de esta farsa que estas haciendo ahora!!! — Se miraron fijamente a los ojos - … Sabes que yo soy tan importante en tu vida, como tu lo eres en la mía… y ninguna esposa tuya y ningún hombre en mi vida… podrán cambiar la unión que tenemos… y lo sabes… - Harry ni siquiera lo desmintió. Algo profundo los unía y era real.

- Aún si te prohíbo que hables mal de mi esposa… -Se soltó de ella y camino hasta donde estaban Matt y Ginny - … ¿Podría bailar con la Sra. Potter? — Pregunto áspero. Matt sonrió, su hermano estaba celoso. Ginny tembló.

- Por supuesto… - Cuando Ginny sintió las grandes y calidas manos de Harry agarrar su cuerpo, una calor reconfortante la lleno por completo. Se sentía a gusto y cómoda. Bailaron con parsimonia, lento. Los demás hicieron un circulo a su alrededor sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Hacían una pareja adorable y todos opinaban que eran el uno para el otro. Cho salio de la fiesta hecha una fiera. Danielle y Abigail se miraron cómplices. Cuando todo termino, Harry y Ginny recibieron las felicitaciones de todos sus seres más cercanos y queridos. La semana antes de la boda ambos habían concretado un día para elegir casa. La mansión que habían elegido juntos era la más grande y cara de Valle Godric y pese a estar cerca de la casa de los Potter y Weasley, había deslumbrado a los recién casados. Cuando llegaron sin mediar palabra con él, Ginny subió las escaleras sola y con la confusión rondando su cabeza. La escena de Harry y Cho juntos aún merodeaba su mellado orgullo. Entró en una de las habitaciones y dio gracias a Lily por haberse acordado de mandarle ropa para dormir. Entro al baño y se cambio. Pego un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que la ropa para dormir no era otra cosa que un conjunto negro semi transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, reviso desesperada entre la ropa esperanzada de encontrar algo que la cubriera más. Pero no había nada. Bufo molesta y se tapo por completo con una toalla. Se sentía desnuda. Cuando salió del baño pego otro grito al encontrar a Harry parado en la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿Estas bien? —

- Si… solo me asustaste… - Ginny paso por su lado sin mirarlo. Harry frunció su ceño.

- No me mientas… se que algo te esta molestando… -

- ¿En serio?, pensé que no tenías tanto tacto… - Respondió con sarcasmo.

- Ginny… -

- No quiero explicaciones ahora, Harry… estoy cansada y necesito dormir… - Se acostó en la cama aún con la toalla puesta y le dio la espalda. Sintió el suspiro de Harry.

- Solo no quería terminar esta noche así… Quizás no nos amemos como marido y mujer… pero podríamos llevarnos bien… -

- Nos llevamos bien, Harry… -

- Entonces quiero saber por que estas molesta conmigo… - Ginny bufo.

- ¡Son alucinaciones tuyas! — Chillo exasperada. Harry se sentó en la cama.

- No son alucinaciones mías… estas así desde… -

- Desde la pelea que tuvimos esta mañana!!! — Se dio vuelta y lo enfrento - … algo me incomoda y tiene nombre y apellido pero como el idiota de mi marido parece tener un lazo muy fuerte con ella, ¿Qué mierda le voy a hacer yo? — Se sentó. - … ¡Qué quieres que le haga cuando todas y cada una de las acciones de mi marido, me indican que ELLA debería ser su mujer y no yo!!! ¡¡Que demonios quieres que haga cuando siento que ella merece más que yo estar al lado de un hombre como tú!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer cuando están juntos, como esta noche bailando, y se ven endiabladamente bien??!!! — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry verdaderamente quiso golpearse. Se veía tan adorablemente indefensa. La rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- No llores, princesa… - Le seco las lagrimas con ternura - … ¡Dios soy un idiota!… nunca vuelvas a pensar que Cho es mejor que tú… eres hermosa, apasionada… y eres endiabladamente libre y es esa una de las características que mas me encanta de ti, aún que otras veces me gustaría poder ahorcarte por ello… - Ginny rió. - … Cho es mi secretaria y nos unen varias cosas… pero tú… - La miro con intensidad, Ginny se sintió sacudida por eso - … Eres Mi mujer… - Sentenció. Aquel posesivo hizo que el cuerpo de Ginny temblara bajo los brazos de Harry, quien sin aguantarlo más la beso con pasión y desenfreno. Ginny dejo caer la toalla y cuando Harry se separo de ella para mirarla mejor, jadeo de deseo la verla así vestida. - … Afrodita… - Ginny se sonrojo violentamente cuando él la hazlo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación que compartirían juntos, la acostó y él se recostó encima, acariciándola en el proceso.

- Harry… - Gimió cuando él la acaricio en un punto sensible.

- OH Dios… -

- Harry… - Él beso sus pechos, besándolos. Torturándola de placer.

- Eres perfecta… -

- Harry… - Gimió.

- No hagas eso… o no voy a poder contenerme más… - Jadeo. La beso hambriento, deseoso y feliz. Harry exigía más de ella y Ginny respondía complaciente, pérdida en el mar de sensaciones nuevas. Las continuas frotaciones del cuerpo de Ginny contra su cuerpo amenazaban con terminar con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Se separo para quitarse la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos. Ginny se despojo de lo poco que tenía y ante la mirada deseosa de Harry lo abrazo frotándose con urgencia contra su excitación. Harry gimió. - … Ginny… - 

- Hazlo Harry… - Apremió. El moreno tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para quitarse la última prenda. Ginny jadeo cuando sintió la caliente excitación de Harry en pleno contacto con su intimidad. Cuando Harry se hundió en ella, Ginny soltó un gemido de satisfacción, felicidad y seguridad. Y fue allí donde supo, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry. Cuando se entrego por completo a él. Ambos durmieron completamente exhaustos. Cuando Harry se despertó miro a su lado y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Ginny dormía placidamente entre sus brazos. Y era él el único que podía verla de aquella manera. Miro hacía el despertador y dio gracias a Dios que era domingo. Abrazo más a su mujer, quien gimió. Harry suspiro.

- ¿Sabes?, si sigues gimiendo de esa manera no vas a conseguir más que despertarme por completo… - Comento risueño mirándola sugestivamente. Ginny rió.

- ¿No pensaste que quizás esas eran mis intenciones? — Harry la beso. — Pero siento informarte que tenemos un almuerzo en casa de tus Padres… - Se separo de su marido, quien bufo.

- ¡Eso solo lo inventaron tu Madre y mis Padres para sonsacarte algo de nuestra noche de bodas! — Dijo fastidiado. Ginny rió.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero creo que vas a quedar muy bien… tiene muy buena dote, Sr. Potter… - Ginny miro sugestivamente la entrepierna de Harry, quien sonrió como tonto.

- Lo sé… -

- ¡Y sabes como usarlo! — Harry jadeo por el descaro de su mujer. Aquello lo excitaba.

- ¡Y si sigues así te lo voy a demostrar de nuevo! — Chillo rojo. Ginny rió. Cuando Ginny salió del baño una hora más tarde, Harry se quedo embelesado mirándola. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido apretado a nivel de sus senos y amplio en forma de campana que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, dejando ver completamente sus torneadas y perfectas piernas. Su largo cabello pelirrojo le daba un toque salvaje y seductor del cual seguramente ella era inconsciente e iba al natural. Solo había una palabra para describirla. - … Preciosa… - Ginny se volteo y le sonrió, aquello lo dejo fuera de juego. Se acercó lentamente y la brazo por detrás.

- ¿Qué haces? Entra a bañarte que nos queda poco tiempo!!! — Le reprocho. Harry le beso el cuello con ternura. Ginny jadeo - … Harry… -

- Hueles exquisito… - Le dijo mientras apretaba más el menudo cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo - … Y eres toda mía!!! — Ginny rió por su ocurrencia y se soltó con cierta dificultad.

- Vamos a llegar tarde!!! —

- ¿Y si mejor no llegamos y hacemos algo más divertido? — Harry recorrió el cuerpo de ella con una mirada hambrienta y sugestiva. Ginny se sonrojo. — Conozco muchos juegos que son divertidísimos!!! — Ella le golpeo su trasero, Harry la miro sorprendido.

- Tenemos que ir!!! — Dijo caminando hacía la puerta - … Pero puede que podamos jugar cuando volvamos!!! — Harry la miro con amor y rápidamente se adentro al baño ante la carcajada audible de Ginny. Molly fue quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa en la cara y sus típicos abrazos temibles. Harry inmediatamente se reunió con los hombres para charlar. Sirius era quien más lo molestaba, James se le unía de vez en cuando y todos estallaban a carcajadas para mortificación del moreno.

- ¡Ya quieren dejar de fregarme! — Chillo rojo.

- OH vamos, nos seas aguafiestas!!! — Rió Sirius - … Seguro que con Ginny no te quejas tanto!!! — Alan rió. 

- Sirius!!! —

- ¿Así que la pasaste bien anoche, pequeño Harry? — El primogénito de los Black hizo un ademán de secarse una lagrima mirando a un risueño James - … Y pensar que fue apenas ayer cuando le cambiaba los pañales y le veía su sucio trasero!!! — Harry se sonrojo.

- Ahora quien ve su sucio trasero es Ginny, pobrecita!!! — Harry le pego a Ron con fuerza. - ¡Hey! — 

- Cierra la boca cuñadito!!! — Ron rió por el cabreo de Harry.

- Espero que hayas dejado a tu esposa satisfecha… -

- Papá!!! — Reclamo avergonzado Harry - …Si hubiera sabido que venía para que me gastaran, no venía!!! — Matt rió de su hermano - ¡Y tú cállate, Matt! —

- OH vamos Harry… Ginny esta muy contenta con la visita… - Harry miro en dirección a donde estaba su mujer, quien tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- Seguro se la esta imaginando sin ropa, pervertido!!! — Harry se sonrojo por el comentario y miro mal a Draco, quien reía. Ron frunció su ceño.

- ¿Estas imaginando cosas con mi hermanita, Harry? —

- Es mi mujer ahora, Ron!!! —

- ¡Si pero sigue siendo MI hermanita! —

- ¡Basta los dos!, esta es una reunión para celebrar el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny — Dijo Remus — Y saber que hizo Harry la noche de su boda!!! — Los hombres rieron y gritaron en asentimiento ante el fastidio de Harry. Ginny miro a los muchachos quienes bailaban graciosamente alrededor de su sonrojado marido.

- Pobre, lo están torturando… - Ginny enfoco a Danielle.

- ¿Qué dices? — 

- que están burlándose de él y tratando de sonsacarle los detalles de la noche de bodas!!! —

- ¿Pero eso no lo hacen las mujeres? — Pregunto con extrañeza. Abigail rió.

- Así es… ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche de bodas? — Ginny se sonrojo. Molly, Lily, Minerva, Sinistra, Danielle, Gabrielle y Abi la observaban expectantes.

- Bien… - Danny bufo.

- ¿Solo bien?… ¿Harry no es un semental en la cama? — Pregunto algo decepcionada.

- ¡Danny! — La reto Minerva con dureza.

- ¿Qué?… ¡Harry es uno de los hombres más guapos y fuertes que conozco, y ahora que tengo a la esposa de él aquí… no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para saber si es un semental o no! — Opino sin descaro. Abi rió junto a Ginny. Danny nunca cambiaría. Gabrielle la miro con asco.

- Mi hermana es tan mojigata que estoy segura ni siquiera se atrevió a dormir en la misma habitación!!! — Acoto sin remordimientos Gabrielle. Molly bufo. Ginny sonrió.

- Lamento contradecirte, ya que pase la más desenfrenada, apasionada y fogosa noche de amor con mi marido… - Gabrielle la miro furiosa - … Y si Danny, él es un semental!!! —

- Mentira! — Chillo su pequeña hermana rubia. Gabrielle respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Lo hicimos cuatros veces!!! — Todas las presentes gritaron ante tal revelación. Abi y Danny rieron. Todas aplaudieron emocionadas, A lo lejos Harry y el resto de los hombres las miraban atentamente. Danny se levanto y alzo el puño en señal de victoria a Harry. Ginny se sonrojo violentamente. 

- ¡Eres el mejor Harry Potter!!! — Todas las miradas se posaron en Harry quien se sonrojo violentamente entendiendo lo que Danny quería decirle, las mujeres ávidas y los hombres algunos curiosos y otros risueños. Ginny no sabía donde meterse.

-.-.-.-

**Autora:** _Creo que este Capítulo tuvo muchas connotaciones amorosas, demasiadas diría… No estoy acostumbrada a hacer Lemon… y quería que la noche de bodas de H&G fuera ideal… Siento mucho si he decepcionado a alguien, pero me lo imagine así… _

_-.-.-.- _

**.:Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_- ¡Eres una testaruda! – Rugió Abi - … Pero creo que Cho no esta agarrando la mano de Harry, precisamente por que este mostrándole un contrato!!! – Todos posaron la mirada sobre ellos. Cho agarraba la mano de Harry, sonriente._

-.-.-.-


	5. Engaños

**Capítulo 5**

"_Engaños" _

El ministro de la magia era muy consciente de la presencia de Potter. Aquella reunión había sido fijada con dos días de anticipación y el consideraba una falta de respeto que solo por ser una de las corporaciones más poderosas de Inglaterra, él se sintiera con la suficiente altanería como para hacerle algo así.

La mujer y el hombre que lo acompañaba venían muy bien vestidos, y miraban todo con aparente desinterés. Pero lo que más aprecio Fugde fue la actitud de Potter, caballeroso y educado por sobre todo. Y sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba en si era que aún siendo uno de los mejores Aurores de todos los tiempos, no aceptara trabajo en el Ministerio a pesar de que se lo ofrecieran mas de diez veces.

Fugde sabía cual era el impacto que tenía la sola imagen y presencia de Harry Potter en la Comunidad Mágica Inglesa. Prácticamente lo idolatraban y eso se había potenciado más ahora que estaba casado con la muy querida por todos Ginny Weasley. Eran la pareja sensación del momento. Y si solo Potter tomara en cuenta la propuesta del Ministerio, todos saldrían beneficiados; por que la Comunidad Mágica se sentiría protegida al saber que el Auror Potter trabajaba para ellos.

Pero el problema era que Potter se negaba rotundamente a cooperar, y era eso lo que lo hacía una persona no grata para el Ministro de la Magia. Fugde le había explicado hasta el cansancio el por que lo necesitaban y Harry les había dado más que una negativa.

- Muy bien… será mejor que empecemos con la reunión… - Opino Fudge mirando a Harry.

- Bien… - El secretario del Ministro con un movimiento de su varita hizo andar la maquina de escribir. - … Voy a ser corto y conciso por que se que tiene poco tiempo… -

- Creo que eso no importa cuando prácticamente me obligaste a hacer esta reunión… - Respondió molesto, Harry sonrió.

- Creame soy yo quien debería estas molesto… - Fugde se altero.

- ¿Usted? ¿Y por que se podría saber? —

- Quizás por que están trabando mis exportaciones hacía Alemania… - Dijo sarcásticamente, Remus tosió. Harry debía guardar compostura. Fugde se sonrojo molesto.

- ¿Y debo creer que usted cree que nosotros somos los responsables?... ¡Soy el ministro de la Magia, por Dios santo! —

- No lo creo… Se que fueron ustedes!!! — Fudge golpeo la mesa enojado. 

- Pruébalo Potter!!! Quien te crees que eres para venir a mi despacho y acusarme de semejante estupidez!!! — Harry frunció su ceño y violentamente le lanzo unos papeles en la cara a Fudge.

- Hay están tus pruebas!!! — Bramo furioso - … Creo que reconoces tu firma, ¿no es así? — Pregunto - … Ese es una copia del original en el cual dice que la aduana Alemana no deja pasar mis productos hacía su país por ordenes expresas tuyas!!! ¿me crees idiota, Fudge? - Lo miro cabreado - … No soy un niño de pecho!!! —

- Yo… - Titubeo.

- Quiero que levantes ese pedido y te disculpes!!! —

- Nunca!!! — Harry sonrió.

- Pensé que dirías algo así… - Miro a Fudge quien trago en seco, debía reconocer que Potter era bueno manipulando gente - … ¿Remus?… -

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, lo cual creo… - Busco entre sus papeles apresuradamente - … Usted le debe al ministerio, y también a la gente de la Comunidad inglesa, la suma exacta de 4.5 millones de esterlinas libres de impuestos… y sus tratos fraudulentos le han dado 3 mil libras de esterlinas… Eso sumándole la cantidad de dinero lavado que ha recibido del Ministro de la Magia de España… para hacer mercado negro… sin la autoridad del ministerio… en resumen, esta muy complicado… - Fudge trago en seco.

- No tienen como demostrar todo eso que dicen… - Dijo seguro. Harry sonrió nuevamente.

- El ministro de la Magia Español fue muy cooperativo… - Miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba - … ¿Cho?… -

- Y si a eso le sumamos a su amante: Elena Sarapova la joven hija del ministro de la Magia Ruso… quien seguramente no estará muy contento de saberlo, al igual que su esposa e hijos… -

- Eres un maldito Potter!!! — Rugió rojo Fudge.

- Solo estoy jugando tu mismo juego, Fudge… - Lo tenían acorralado. - … Solo dame soluciones y todo queda entre nosotros… Quiero de vuelta poder exportar a Alemania… -

- Y yo quiero que te unas a nosotros!!! — Harry frunció su ceño.

- ¿hiciste todo esto para obligarme a volver? — Fudge lo miro fijamente - ¿No te habría sido más fácil preguntármelo? —

- ¿Y recibir una negativa nuevamente?… tenía que arriesgarme un poco, ¿no? — Aclaro. Harry rió.

- Lamento decirte que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma… - Fudge bufo.

- ¡No entiendo por que te sigues negando a cooperar con tu gobierno! —

- ¡Gobierno que lamentablemente yo no elegí, Fudge!… No comencemos de nuevo… sabes perfectamente que opino sobre este tema… - Respondió tajante el moreno levantándose de su asiento - … No me hagas utilizar mis recursos… - Fudge rió.

- Yo también tengo recursos… por ejemplo… no se que diría tu esposa si supera más sobre la relación que te une con la Srta. Chang… - Harry se detuvo en seco, Cho miro altiva al Ministro; Remus trago en seco - … ¿Le dijiste toda la verdad a tu esposa antes de casarte, verdad Harry? - El moreno agarro su varita y quiso lanzarle un maleficio pero Remus lo detuvo. Fudge sonrió complacido - … Veo que no lo has hecho, Potter… muy mal hecho… muy mal hecho… las mujeres no soportan las mentiras y menos una mujer de tan buena cuna como Weasley… -

- Solo limitate a hacer lo que te he dicho y puede que considere no hacer de tu vida un infierno Fudge… - Remarco furioso - … no me tientes, por que tu llevas las de perder!!! — Y salio rápidamente seguido por Cho y Remus. Cuando entró al elevador estaba tan furioso con Fugde que se paso a llevar a una anciana. Remus la ayudo pidiéndole disculpas.

- Tranquilízate Harry!!! - Harry clavo sus ojos en Cho.

- Siento mucho que sacara ese tema a colación… - Se disculpo. - … No debió… -

- No importa Harry… lo único que importa ahora es que sepas lo mucho que te sigo amando… y que no te olvides… que nuestras vidas jamás van a poder separarse… - Remus callo de pronto, no podía creer lo que oía. Si bien conocía algo del pasado de Harry, no sabía con exactitud que era eso tan fuerte que lo había unido con Cho y que lo había llevado a contratarla como secretaria y cuidarla incondicionalmente, como lo venía haciendo hace tres años.

- Gracias Cho… no lo olvidare… - Remus miro suspicazmente a Harry, quien no se dio por aludido. Lupin se despidió de ambos y Harry invito a Cho a almorzar. Cuando llegaron al restaurant de siempre, ordenaron comida rápida y se dispusieron a comerla. Debían llegar rápido para trabajar.

- ¿Recuerdas que en este lugar nos conocimos? — Sonrió Cho. Harry también sonrió. 

- Si… lo recuerdo… ¡hice el ridículo!, te manche con salsa!!! — Recordó mortificado.

- En ese momento te dije de todo menos bonito… pero recuerdo haberme arrepentido cuando miro esos preciosos ojos verdes… - Harry miro su carne y se llevo un trozo a la boca - … Y recuerdo también que me pediste mi número de teléfono… que descaro!!! —

- ¡Oye, algo bueno tenía que sacar de ello!, ¿no? —

- Luego… en la primera cita me llevaste a la playa… Y déjame decirte que fue mala opción… - 

- ¡No era mi culpa que estuviera lloviendo! — Se defendió.

- En ese momento te odie!!! — Reconoció - … Pero la cita que más me encanto fue la tercera!!! — Harry tosió y se sonrojo. - … ¿Y sabes que?… - Miro directamente a los ojos de Harry - … Me encantaría repetirlo!!! —

- Estoy casado, Cho… - Explico. Cho le agarro la mano.

- No creo que hayas olvidado aquella noche, ¿no? — lo miro sensual - … No recuerdo haber disfrutado tanto!!! — Harry trago en seco.

- No la olvide, Cho… la recuerdo muy bien… - Dijo confundido.

- ¡Pero que buena memoria tienes, Potter! — Harry tosió convulsivamente cuando Danielle Malfoy se sentó en la mesa descaradamente. Cho bufo. - … ¿Sabes?, nunca he visto a alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para salir a almorzar con su EX justamente en el lugar donde se conocieron cuando una de las mejores amigas de tu actual esposa trabaja aquí!!! Me alumbra tu inteligencia!!! — La furia en las palabras de Danny eran palpables. Harry le sonrió.

- Estamos almorzando… - Dijo tajante - … No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones, Malfoy!!! — 

- A mi no… pero a Ginny si… - Se levanto pero Harry la agarro de la muñeca deteniéndola.

- Estamos almorzando… y creo que no me agradaría mucho saber que Ginny me hace un escándalo de la nada… así que te conviene cerrar la boca… - Danny miro despectivamente a ambos.

- Me llego a enterar que le estas poniendo los cuernos a mi amiga… te mato Potter!!! — Se alejo.

- Me voy a quejar con gerencia!!! —

- Déjala… no es más que una niña… - Acoto Cho mirándolo con ternura. - … En cambio yo soy una mujer… Tú mujer… - Remus estaba esperándolos cuando ambos llegaron quinces minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Estuvieron supervisando balances de la empresa y Harry tuvo que firmar algunas autorizaciones para empresas del exterior. El moreno suspiro con fastidio cuando Cho le hizo recordar que la semana entrante era "Semana de limpieza" como era costumbre los gerentes de las diferentes sucursales de Inglaterra de las empresas Potter se juntaban con Harry a hacer el cierre y balance general del año, Harry durante esas semanas casi no iba a casa y vivía en la empresa. Otra complicación era su maestría en la universidad, solo le faltaban dar dos materias y se recibía, pero todo se le estaba complicando por la cantidad de tiempo que le estaba absorbiendo la empresa. Eso sumado a que Fugde aún no había levantado su oposición de dejar a sus empresas exportar libremente a Alemania. Se aflojo la corbata furioso y fastidiado. Y resoplo. Remus lo miro.

- ¿Estás bien? —

- No Remus… No estoy nada bien… - Arrojo los papeles sobre la mesa, llevándose una mano a sus desordenados cabellos - … ¡Fudge me esta sacando de mis casillas!… - Rugió - … Si no me deja pronto exportar las acciones van a bajar un 30 y perderemos clientes!!! — Cho bufo.

- Debemos hacer algo al respecto… hacerle un advertencia… - Remus arrugo su frente.

- Eso no sería digno!!! —

- ¿Digno?, la empresa esta perdiendo millones por ese pulpo ambicioso!!! Debemos pensar en salvarla, ¿no? — Harry miro a Cho sopesando la idea.

- ¡No me digas que estas pensándolo! — Chillo Lupin - … Harry, tu Padre jamás habría hecho algo así!!! —

- Mi Padre no esta en este situación, Remus — Cho sonrió - … Cho tiene razón, debemos escarmentarlo y que aprenda que conmigo no se puede meter!!! —

- Supongo que estaría bien advertirle o recordárselo… pero no escarmentarlo!!! — 

- No sabía cuan inocente podías ser, Lupin… - Observo Cho. - … Fudge no es un simple colegial al cual con una advertencia lo puedes echar atrás… …l sabe perfectamente como torturar gente… …l estuvo junto a quien tu sabes cuando este quería apoderarse de la Comunidad Mágica… - Cho miro de reojo a Harry. Voldemort. Voldemort había sido el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y sin embargo una noche había querido matar a Harry, sin explicación alguna. Lily y James habían estado de viaje. Pero cuando intento atacar al pequeño Harry con la maldición asesina, fue Voldemort quien murió, dejándole a Harry una sola cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, como único recuerdo de aquella tormentosa noche. Desde ese día Harry Potter se convirtió en una leyenda en el mundo, y hasta el momento la comunidad mágica había estado en Paz.

- Lo se perfectamente… yo mismo pertenecía a la "Orden del Fénix" en aquella época, Cho… - Ella se sonrojo - … Lo que quiero decir que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes rebajarte a jugar con sus mismas cartas, Harry… - El moreno tomo su capa y se la coloco sobre los hombros, aturdido. 

- Lo se Remus, Gracias… ahora si me disculpan debo volver a mi casa… - Remus y Cho se levantaron. Salieron juntos de la empresa y Remus se despidió dándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry que paso desapercibida por Cho.

- Ten cuidado… - Harry supo que aquella advertencia tenía doble sentido. Cho pego en el suelo con su tacón frustrada.

- Este maldito auto, se quedo sin gasolina!!! Y las redes flu ya están cerradas!!! — Miro a Harry, quien le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te alcance? — Harry abrió la puerta de acompañante de su auto.

- Eres un amor!!! — Se sentó y cerró la puerta. Mientras avanzaban a gran velocidad por la ruta, Cho lo observaba de reojo. Harry suspiro, dándose cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cho? —

- Ah?… -

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? — Estaba taciturna.

- Solo estoy… recordando viejos tiempos… - Cho miro al suelo - … Preguntándome que hubiese sucedido si… no te hubieras casado con la Weasley… - 

- Cho… -

- Lo sé, Harry… pero me duele… - Harry quito su mirada de la ruta y lo poso en los llorosos ojos negros de la oriental, quien ya no podía dejar de llorar - … Lo perdí… Lo perdí todo!!! — Harry decidió aparcar el auto a un costado de la ruta y abrasarla, tratando de aliviarla.

- Shhh… calmáte… -

- Yo… Yo lo quería… pero… nosotros… - Hipo.

- …ramos jóvenes e inexpertos, Cho… - Dijo Harry apaciguador, acariciándole la espalda - … Tu no tuviste la culpa… fue responsabilidad de ambos… - Cho lloro con más fuerzas. Cuando se separo de él lo observo fijamente a los ojos.

- Dame otra oportunidad Harry… déjame enmendar las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros… danos otra oportunidad… en su memoria… aún que sea por su memoria… - Harry quedo pasmado.

- Cho… yo… estoy casado… - Aclaro aturdido. Y ella lo beso, sin darle tiempo a replicar o defenderse. Y Harry se dejo besar, sin pensarlo demasiado. Aún se sentía culpable. Cuando se separaron Cho le sonrió más tranquila.

- Esto me demuestra que aún sientes algo por mí… - Y Harry encendió de nuevo el auto sin poder contrariarla. - … Que tengo oportunidad para recuperarte… - Cuando Harry la dejo en su casa, ella se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios. …l aturdido y sin saber que pensar se alejo de allí, confundido. Llego a su casa cansado y con la cabeza hecha un lió. Camino hasta la cocina, por su estomago le pedía a rugidos un poco de comida. Cuando entró se llevo una gran sorpresa. La mesa estaba completamente adornada con un mantel color pastel y blanco, dos velas blancas y dos platos con un tarjeta encima. Harry se acercó hasta la tarjeta la tomo y la leyó. 

_"Amor: _

Espero que te haya ido bien en el trabajo, te hice esta cena especial para los dos por que te extraño mucho!!!

Con amor, Ginny".  


Sonrió atontado. Ella le había hecho la cena, se acercó hasta la cocina y miro en la olla y la bandeja. Canelones con salsa blanca, uno de sus favoritos!!! Curioso y con ansias se verla camino apresuradamente hasta el Living. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la criatura mas bonita que jamás hubiese visto. Ginny estaba totalmente acostada sobre uno de los sofás, acurrucada como un pequeño gatito. El vestido negro se le había subido hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos y uno de los tirantes se le había caído hasta mitad del brazo, dejando entrever sus proporcionados pechos. Sus cabellos caían desordenados como una gran cascada de lava alrededor de su cuerpo. A Harry aquella imagen se le hacía terriblemente excitante. Ginny sin proponérselo lograba despertar cosas nuevas e insospechadas en él. Se acercó y mordisqueo un lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Ginny jadeo por reflejo. Harry no se resistió y la levanto en vilo, obligándola a abrirse de piernas y colocarlas a ambos lados de la cadera del moreno. Ginny gimió cuando su centro hizo contacto con la despierta intimidad de su marido. La pelirroja lo miro sorprendida y luego lo reconoció al instante, sonriéndole.

- Vaya… Gotzilla ¿esta despierto? — Harry la miro sorprendido. Ginny rió. 

- ¿Gotzilla? ¿Le pusiste nombre a mí… -

- No es bonito!!? — Harry bufo.

- No!!! — Ginny acaricio el rostro de Harry, llenándolo de besos.

- Oh Vamos amor… me canse de esperarte y me quede dormida… - Harry sonrió. - … Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejar que le ponga nombre a "tu otra parte viviente"… -

- Es que tuve mucho trabajo!!! y… - Ginny acaricio su pecho, Harry gimió. 

- Pues lamento informarte que tendrás más trabajo!!! — Se froto contra él y el moreno solo consiguió agarrarla de las caderas y profundizar la unión, anhelante. La levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de ambos. Lo único que se escucho esa noche fue la risa retumbando en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Oh vamos váyanse a un motel! — Chillo Ginny entrando a la cocina de su casa. Hermione y Ron se separaron sonrojados.

- Tapate, ¿Quieres? — Le reprocho a su hermanita. Ginny rió, llevaba un camisón hasta la mitad del muslo. Hermione lo golpeo.

- Ron!!! — Mione miro sonriente a Ginny. Parecía radiante. - … ¿Y Harry?… - Ginny se sirvió un café y se sentó a acompañarlos.

- Se levanta temprano… fue a trabajar… - Bufo - … lastima que solo lo tengo en las noches!!! —

- Y me imagino que no descansará cuando vuelva, ¿verdad? — Hermione y Ginny rieron picaramente.

- ¡Oh por favor soy tu hermano, Ginny! — Se quejo Ron fastidiado. - ¡No quiero saber que asquerosidades hacen tu y Harry! —

- Pues nada de lo que no hayan hecho tú y Hermione… - Dejo burlesca la pelirroja, Ron se tapo ambos oídos con sus manos.

- No seas niño, Ron!!! —

- Todavía quiero creer que mi hermanita sigue siendo virgen, casta y pura!!! —

- Sueñas Ron!!! — Lo fastidio Hermione sacándole la lengua. Ginny rió.

- Estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada… necesito ir de compras, Harry quiere que decore la casa… ¿Me acompañan? —

- ¿He oído "Decorar" y "comprar" en una misma oración? — Pregunto una cuarta voz, se oyó otra risa. Danielle y Abigail entraban a la cocina alegres. — Danielle Malfoy y Abigail Dumbledore reportándose para la misión, señora Potter!!! — Ginny rodó sus ojos divertida. Cuando salieron tuvieron problemas con un renuente Ron, pero solo basto que Hermione le susurrará algo en el oído y estaba más que servicial con ellas.

- No me digas que le ofreciste una dotación de comida entera!!! —

- No… algo mejor que la comida, creeme!!! — Ginny la miro con cara de asco, subiéndose al auto y diciéndole al chofer donde llevarla. Ginny discutió fieramente con los dos Aurores que Harry había contratado para su seguridad, pero ellos se mantuvieron inflexibles.

- Lo siento Sra. Potter… pero son ordenes expresas del Sr. Potter… - Ginny dejo que los siguieran a todos lados. La gente de los locales se volteaban a mirarlos sorprendidos. Ginny, Danielle, Hermione y Abi observaban todo con los ojos abiertos si bien provenían de las Familias mas adineradas de toda Inglaterra ninguna de ellas podía disponer de la fortuna de sus Familias, como en aquellos momentos lo hacía Ginny. Entraron a un local de muebles que estaba de moda, según Danielle. Los dos Aurores entraron, vestidos de negro, detrás de ellos. Una de las vendedoras rubia se acercó hasta ellos. 

- Lo siento… ¿necesitan algo? — Les pregunto a los guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos negó.

- Solo somos los guardaespaldas de la Señora Potter… - La dueña rubia jadeo y miro entre las cuatro mujeres buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿La Sra. Potter esta aquí? — Pregunto a las mujeres. Ginny se adelanto extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo cordial.

- Soy Ginny Potter… mucho gusto… - La rubia le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. 

- ¡Es un honor para nosotros tenerla aquí Sra. Potter!, sientase en su casa… - Abi le comento a Danielle y a Hermione lo que era el poder del apellido Potter. Se encantaron con algunos sofás, sillas y espectaculares mesas. Ginny compro una cocina grandísima, roperos rústicos y muebles para colocar fotos en el Living. Aún así la mansión parecía necesitar más. Compro sillas y alfombras. Cuadros originales y floreros exquisitos. Cuando termino Hermione, Danielle y Abi jadearon ante la cuenta.

- Bien… en unas dos horas llegaran hombres de nuestra empresa para descargar las cosas… - La rubia le extendió el papel para que lo firmara - … Bien Sra. Potter… todo listo!!!... muchas gracias por elegir nuestro local!!! — la dueña jadeo mirando detrás de Ginny. 

- Veo que estas decorando la casa!!! — Ginny se volteo y rió ante la mirada risueña de James Potter.

- Sr. Potter!!! —

- No me digas así, me haces sentir viejo!!! Dime James!!! — Ginny rió.

- James!!! — Lo abrazo con cariño. - … Es mi deber de esposa decorar la casa a mi gusto!!! — James saludo a la pasmada dueña del local, quien parecía obnibulada por la presencia de James Potter, dueño de las empresas de telecomunicaciones internacionales. Ginny rió.

- Jovencitas… - Saludo a Danielle y Abi - … Sra. Weasley… - Hermione rió. - … Me temo que mi espíritu aventurero se ve obligado a no dejar desamparadas a semejantes bellezas… las invito a cenar… se esta haciendo tarde… - Vio a otro pelirrojo a lo lejos - … ¡Ron!… - ambos se saludaron - … Vamos a cenar… -

- Por supuesto… -

- Sturgis… Diggle… gracias por sus servicios… vamos a ir a comer… - Los dos guardaespaldas sonrieron a James - … Kigsley y Moody están en la camioneta… sígannos… - Ginny, Danielle, Abi, Hermione y Ron subieron a la limosina de James. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los recibieron cordialmente dándoles una mesa alejada del alboroto de los demás. Ordenaron algo de comer y se dispusieron a una amena conversación.

- ¿Y Lily? — Preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- Esta tarde quedo en ir a comer con tu madre… desde su casamiento se la pasan pegadas… creo que invitaron a Narcisa y a Sheila… Lucius y Sirius no van a estar contentos!!! — Admitió.

- ¿Mamá?… - Preguntó Danny - … Mamá es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Papá… Recuerdo una vez en la que Draco quiso traer a una chica a casa… - Abi frunció su ceño - … ¡Papá pego el grito en el cielo y Mamá lo apoyo incondicionalmente!… pasaron un mes sin hablarse… -

- Cissy es extremista… - Rió James. Danielle sonrió.

- Ciertamente sabe como mantener a la raya a Papá!!! — James rió.

- Compadezco a Lucius… - Miro a Abi - … ¿Y ustedes cuando piensan casarse? — Danny se sonrojo - … no las van a esperar toda la vida… - Hermione y Ginny rieron de las caras de sus amigas. - … Además, tienen buenos prospectos… Abi, Draco es un buen candidato… - La aludida se atoro - … Y Danny, Alan esta interesado en ti… - Aquella revelación hizo que La rubia tosiera - … Creo que si no se avispan ambos terminaran casándose con alguna más… -

- No se que le hace pensar que estoy interesada en Draco Malfoy, Sr. Potter!!! — Chillo Abi con la voz perturbada.

- ¡Alan Dumbledore no me interesa en lo más mínimo, antes me caso con un gorila! — Gruño Danny. Ambas se miraron a la misma vez.

- ¿¡Qué tiene de malo mi hermano!? — Corearon juntas. El resto de los integrantes de la mesa, estallaron en carcajadas.

- Definitivamente necesitan un hombre!!! — Rió Ginny.

- Claro!!! Seguramente por que a ti Harry te mantiene lo suficientemente ocupada, ¿verdad? — Ginny se sonrojo. Y James rió.

- Harry es un semental, ¿verdad? — La jodio Abi. - ¡Dijiste que lo hacían cuatro veces! — Ron tosió molesto. Hermione largo una carcajada ante la mortificada Ginny. Danielle se puso pálida cuando vio entrar a dos personas al local, codeo ligeramente a Hermione quien sintió su garganta seca. James se dio cuenta de ello y miro en dirección a donde ambas miraban. Cho y Harry entraban juntos y pedían una mesa. Ron también los vio y quiso levantarse, furioso. Abi y Ginny se dieron cuenta de ello. Abigail miro jadeante la escena y Ginny, quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

- No… puede ser… - murmuro herida. Harry y Cho se sentaban juntos y sonreían. 

- Voy a matarlo!!! — James se levanto de su asiento molesto. Hermione lo agarro de la manga de su traje.

- Sr. Potter lo mejor será que nos vallamos de aquí… -

- ¿¡Y dejarlo aquí con una mujer que no es su esposa!? — Gruño Ron.

- Quizás solo es una cena de negocios… -

- Deja de defenderlo, Hermione!!! — Chillo Danny furiosa. — …l muy idiota esta con su Ex en uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad y solos!!! — Ginny bajo su mirada, se sentía dolida con Harry. Y ella que creía que él volvía tarde a casa por el trabajo.

- Y quizás ustedes están malinterpretando todo!!! —

- ¡Eres una testaruda! — Rugió Abi - … Pero creo que Cho no esta agarrando la mano de Harry, precisamente por que este mostrándole un contrato!!! — Todos posaron la mirada sobre ellos. Cho agarraba la mano de Harry, sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no se suelta?… OH cierto, están haciendo negocios!!! — Dijo sarcástica Danny mirando duramente a un abochornada Hermione. Ginny se levanto de su asiento con la urgencia de llorar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Un mozo se acercó hasta ellos, sonriente.

- ¿Ya se retiran? — Pregunto cordial. Ginny asintió. 

- Solo… - Titubeo, ante la expectación del resto de la mesa - … Quisiera saber una cosa… esas dos personas que están allá… - Los señalo.

- La mesa nº 32… el Señor Potter… - Dijo mirándolos.

- Si, ellos… ¿son clientes habituales? —

- OH si… el señor Potter viene desde hace dos semanas junto a su señora… - Danielle rechino sus dientes, molesta.

- ¿Su señora? — Preguntó con la voz temblándole. El mozo asintió. 

- Si… la trae todas las noches a comer aquí y se van tarde… él la lleva hasta su casa por que ella no trae auto… tienen reserva para un mes más… linda pareja si me deja decirle… - Hermione jadeo incrédula. — Permítanme… les traigo la cuenta de inmediato… - Ginny se sentó de nuevo en su silla, afectada. James fulmino con la mirada a su hijo. Era una vergüenza que él tuviera un amante frente a las narices de propia esposa.

-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!!!, disculpen si me tarde!, sinceramente me gustaría mucho poner fecha para la próxima actualización... Pero con honestidad, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo!, por eso directamente actualizo cuando tengo tiempo!.-... bien, solo para complacerlos y agradecerles el solo hecho de leer este humilde Fics!_

**.:Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:.**

_- ¿Así es como se desligan de todo? —_

- Así es como se sobrevive en el mundo real, amiga!!! —

- Deberían comprometerse más con ellos!!! —

- OH por Dios despierta, niña!!! El mundo no se separa en pobres ni en ricos!!! -

- Pero por gente tan cruel como tú, la gente menos afortunada nunca tiene oportunidades!!! —

- ¿Te entro la vena compasiva ahora?, por que no veo que tú pases penurias!!! —

- Eres una insensible, tienes corazón de hielo!!! Pobre de tus hijos!!! — Cho ensombreció su mirada y Harry se sobresalto.

- Ginny basta!!! — La pelirroja miro molesta a Harry - … Esta discusión se salió de contexto!!! —

- Mejor dicho se involucraron personas que no tenían que meterse!!! — Bramo dura Cho fijando su venenosa mirada sobre una furiosa Ginny.

- Eres una amargada!!! — Le dijo La pelirroja.

- Ginny!!! No tienes por que tratar a mis invitados así!!! — Harry poso sus molestos ojos en Ginny, quien levanto su barbilla orgullosamente. - … Eres mi esposa deberías saberlo!!! — Que la retara frente a todos, fue la mayor humillación que nunca le hubiesen hecho hasta el momento. Corrió la silla y se levanto.

_- Tiene razón Sr. Potter… debo comportarme como una estúpida muñeca de porcelana!!! — Y salió del Living ante la deleitada mirada de Cho sobre ella.  
_


	6. Sutilezas

**Capítulo 6 **

_Sutilezas_

**Nota de la Autora:**_Disculpen!!!… En serio, lo siento. Siento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar!!!... Mis más sinceras disculpas por esto. Las cosas últimamente han estado un poco revolucionadas en mi vida. Aquí les dejo otro de los Capítulos. Espero poder tener más tiempo para estas actualizaciones. Gracias por su apoyo, sus Review me dan fuerzas!!! _

-.-.-.-

- Si… la trae todas las noches a comer aquí y se van tarde… él la lleva hasta su casa por que ella no trae auto… tienen reserva para un mes más… linda pareja si me deja decirle… - Hermione jadeo incrédula. — Permítanme… les traigo la cuenta de inmediato… - Ginny se sentó de nuevo en su silla, afectada. James fulmino con la mirada a su hijo. Era una vergüenza que él tuviera un amante frente a las narices de propia esposa.

- Y ayer me dijo que hoy también iba a llegar tarde!!! Maldito!!! — Chillo Ginny no pudiendo contener los sollozos. Se levanto de su asiento perturbada - … Me voy a casa de mi Madre… buenas noches… - James quiso detenerla, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se desapareció. Ron se levanto de su asiento y camino velozmente hacía la mesa de Harry, James lo siguió. Cho sonrió dulcemente a Harry cuando este se rió de un chiste que ella había hecho.

- Extraño estas cosas de ti, Harry!!! — Dijo ella coqueta - … La casa no es lo mismo sin ti!!! — Agarro su mano cariñosamente.

- Si Harry… nada es lo mismo sin ti!!! — Ambos se separaron bruscamente. Ron Weasley y James Potter lo miraban acusadoramente. Harry palideció repentinamente y por instinto levanto su cabeza buscando a alguien desesperado. Encontró la mesa donde Hermione, Danielle y Abigail lo miraban de mala manera. Exasperado bufo.

- Ron… Papá ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — El pelirrojo miro con asco a Cho, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros!!! — Siseo molesto James.

- Es una reunión de negocios… - Declaro firme. Cho sonrió.

- ¿Es una nueva manera?… Por que no sabía que para las reuniones tuvieras que venir a cenar con tu Ex a un restaurante… - Dijo sarcástico James. 

- Cho es mi secretaria… Y este es uno de los mejores restaurantes que ahí… - Explico harto - … Y creo que no debo darles más explicaciones!!! —

- Creo si tienes que dar explicaciones, pero no a nosotros… - Soltó Ron furioso - … Si no a mi hermanita… -

- ¿¡Ginny esta aquí!? — Palideció Harry de pronto. James sonrió con ganas.

- Se acaba de ir… y déjame decirte que no estaba muy feliz!!! —

- Demonios!!! — Los miro fastidiado a los dos hombres — Seguramente ustedes dos le llenaron la cabeza!!! —

- Nadie tuvo que hacer nada!!! — Rugió James — Basto con que te viera bien acompañado para que dedujera ella solita… no es idiota¿sabes? — miro a Cho - … Y déjame decirte que me parece una falta de respeto que le hagas esto a tu mujer!!! —

- Es una reunión de negocios, por Dios santo!!! — Exclamo.

- ¿Negocios con Cho? — Se burlo Ron molesto con su cuñado. Cho se levanto de su asiento y estiro la mano hacía tres hombres que venían vestidos de negro y hablo en una lengua extraña que James reconoció como chino, pues el también sabía hablarla. Ambos palidecieron, habían metido la pata. Harry saludo a los recién llegados y se disculpo con ellos, sacando de en medio a su Padre y a Ron. Cuando ambos lo vieron se dieron cuenta de que estaba molesto. Se dirigieron hacía la mesa donde estaban las chicas, quienes tenían cara de culpabilidad.

- Ahora escúchenme bien todos ustedes!!! — Rugió furioso - … Hoy tenía una reunión con inversionistas chinos, traje a Cho por que aun que se el idioma pensé que se sentirían más cómodos con una mujer de su mundo!!! Ahora no se exactamente que le dijeron a Ginny, pero quiero que les quede en claro que si tengo algún problema con ella ustedes sentirán el peso de mi ira!!! Y solo se los advierto esta vez, quisiera que dejaran de meterle cosas a mi mujer en la cabeza!!! Ahora por su culpa seguramente tendré que dormir en otra habitación!!! —

- No… Ginny fue a casa de su Madre… - Susurro Danny, Harry clavo molesto su mirada en ella.

- Demonios!!! — Hermione y Abi lo miraron culpables - … Sientánse contentos, ahora tendré más problemas de los que ya tengo!!! — 

- El mozo nos dijo que venías todas las noches, nos imaginamos que no podía ser siempre por negocios… - sugirió apenas Ron. Harry bufo. — Entonces deducimos que venías con Cho!!! -

- Estoy teniendo problemas y mi plan es reclutar la mayor cantidad de inversionistas para presionar al Ministro de la Magia!!! Es por eso que trabajo hasta bien tarde y los traigo aquí para cenar, Remus también viene pero hoy no pudo Tonks tuvo problemas!!! Así que dejen sus sucias mentes de lado y piensen que vengo todas las noches pero no solo con Cho!!! — Gruño enojado - … Solo les digo una cosa… Si tengo problemas es por su culpa!!! — Y se dirigió furioso hacía su mesa. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí culpables y consternados.

-.-.-

Harry resoplo fastidiado y furioso. Era la tercera vez que Ginny rechazaba verlo. Ya no sabía que más hacer para explicarle la situación y él mismo se había recluido en su casa, sin ganas de ver a nadie. Ron y Hermione, Danielle y Abigail incluso sus Padres habían ido a verlo, y él se había negado rotundamente.

Suspiro acostado en su cama. Estaba más confundido que nunca y no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Su pelirroja favorita. Ella, que inconscientemente se había ganado un espacio en su corazón y mente, era indispensable en su vida. Sentirla suave y ardiente entre sus brazos, su juguetona boca, su tersa piel, su anhelante deseo. Toda ella era ardiente, sensual. Sin pensarlo ella se había convertido en el centro de su vida. 

Conseguía hacerlo reír, desear estar solamente con ella. Conseguía cosas que ni con ninguna de sus conquistas había logrado. Ni siquiera con Cho. Harry tenía el apremiante deseo de protegerla, resguardarla y defenderla; tenía que saber que estaba bien. Ella valía más que su propia vida. Era sencilla, hermosa, sensual y divinamente suya. Celosamente suya y de nadie más. Y se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Ginny.

- Potter!!! — La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Sirius alegre entro por ella.

- ¡Black deja de hacer tanto escándalo! — Grito de mala leche Harry.

- Oye!!! Que no fui yo quien te enterró!!! —

- No me lo recuerdes¿quieres? — Chillo exasperadamente furioso. 

- Y entonces¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso no fuiste a aclarar la situación? — Harry bufo con fastidio.

- Fui tres veces y ella me rechazo!!! — Sirius arrugo su frente contrariado.

- Y no me digas que por eso vas dejar de insistir?! — Bramo el moreno Black - … ¡Harry es tu esposa!… ¡no es otra de tus conquistas! Ella merece mucho más esfuerzo ahora!!! —

- Sirius, esta enojada por algo que no hice!!! — Rugió furioso - ¿¡Por que mierda debo ser yo, quien de el brazo a torcer!? —

- Por que ella no lo sabe!!! Fueron el imbécil de tu Padre y tus amigos quienes metieron la pata!!! —

- Vaya, es bueno saber de quienes estoy rodeado!!! —

- Deja el sarcasmo para otras ocasiones!!! — Sirius lo obligo a levantarse - … Eres un hombre, no un adolescente que no sabe que hacer!!! Levántate y ponle el pecho a las cosas!!! Ve y reconcíliate con tu mujer!!! — Harry suspiro cansado.

- Ella no quiere verme, Sirius… - Susurro abatido. Sirius sonrió.

- ¿La amas? —

- Ella es lo más importante en mi vida… -

- ¿La amas? — Pregunto otra vez Sirius. Harry fijo sus ojos verdes en él.

- Si… la amo… - Sirius abrazo contento a su ahijado. Y salio de la habitación determinado a volver a esa casa con su mujer del brazo y reconciliados. Cuando él y Sirius, se subieron a su auto, Harry sintió unos locos deseos de tener a su esposa junto a él toda la vida. Llegaron rápidamente a la Mansión de los Weasley. Sirius entró primero sonriente. Harry siguió a su Padrino hasta el Comedor de la casa. Cuando Harry entró se llevo una sorpresa. Hermione, Ron, Danielle, Abigail y James estaban sentados en la gran mesa, Molly y Ginny los miraban desde el otro lado de la misma. Ginny lo miro intensamente, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara marcada de tanto llorar. La pelirroja corrió hacía Harry, quien extendió sus brazos y la rodeo con fuerza cuando ella llego a pegarse contra su cuerpo. Se necesitaban.

- Ginny… - Ella lo beso con ansias sin mediar palabra. Harry no se resistió y le respondió anhelante. Cuando se separaron ambos sintieron la urgente necesidad de estar solos. Todos los presentes sonrieron felices, por las miradas ardientes que se enviaban al parecer todo se había arreglado. - … Perdóname… déjame que te explique!!! — Dijo Harry mirándola con adoración. Ginny lo cayó de un beso.

- No necesitas disculparte, en realidad la que debe disculparse soy yo!!! —

- ¿Cómo? —

- Si… por no haber confiado plenamente en ti y por dejarme llevar por los comentarios del resto!!! — Los presentes se sonrojaron avergonzados. - … ¿Me disculpas?… - Harry la abrazo, acariciadote insinuantemente la espalda. Y besándola cariñosamente en la nariz.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, tontita!!! — Ella bufo - … Me encanta que seas celosa!!! —

- No es celosa, es posesiva!!! — Exclamo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron — Te lo digo yo, que tengo al otro Weasley!!! — Ron se sonrojo.

- Hermione!!! — Harry y Ginny rieron con el resto. Luego de unas dos horas, ambos esposos Potter decidieron irse a su casa. Según Abi era para ponerse al día. Ginny se sonrojo a más no poder, cuando Harry corroboro y dijo que era necesario que ambos estuvieran al día. Sirius risueño y James contento los despidieron a ambos. Camino a la casa, Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny u oler su delicioso perfume, que rodeaba el auto y tan loco lo volvía. Mientras tenía o trataba, de fijar su mirada en el camino mientras apretaba delicadamente la fina y suave mano de Ginny, tratando de convencerse de que ella estaba con él.

- ¿Sabes?… pensé que no querías verme nunca más… - Murmuro Harry serio. Ginny fijo sus ojos celestes en el masculino rostro de su marido. Jadeo encantada por lo que veía.

- Hace dos días no quería verte ni en figurita!!! — Rió Ginny. Harry sonrió.

- Fue un malentendido… - Dijo nervioso.

- Lo sé, amor… - Harry tosió.

- Por eso, de ahora en adelante iré a casa con Cho y Remus a hacer el trabajo pendiente… - Miro a Ginny, quien ni se inmuto.

- Me parece bien… - El moreno agradeció silenciosamente la comprensión de su pelirroja. - … Solo procura dejar tiempo para mí… - Lo abrazo, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar el volante a su suerte y responder con deseo a la palpitante llamada que tenía entre las piernas.

- Ginny… cariño… voy a soltar el volante!!! — La pelirroja rió y lo soltó haciendo un mohín.

- Pero que te conste que este fin de semana voy a tenerte todo para mí!!! — Reclamo.

- No tiene por que ser este fin de semana, la noche es joven preciosa… - Le guiño un ojo - … Y tu marido aún tiene energías de sobra… - Cuando llegaron a la Mansión ambos entre besos y caricias, subieron torpemente las escaleras y llegaron sin mayores miramientos a su habitación. Aquella noche iba a ser agitada para ambos. A la mañana siguiente Ginny gimió y estiro el brazo para buscar el calor corporal de su marido, sin embargo se despertó por completo al hallar el lugar vació y frió. Levanto su enmarañada cabeza y escaneo toda la habitación buscando el exquisito cuerpo de su marido. Adormilada se levanto de la cama y sin ganas se metió en el baño. Después de media hora luchando con la regadera, salió totalmente vestida, con un vaquero ajustado y una musculosa negra. El calor otoñal era insoportable. Bajo las escaleras hacía la cocina directamente y saludo sonriente a la Sra. Figg quien preparaba el desayuno.

- Hace mucho calor… - Comento sentándose en la mesada junto a la cocina.

- ¿Quiere que habrá la ventana? — Preguntó mirándola. Ginny le sonrió.

- No gracias, Arabella… no te preocupes… - La Sra. Figg había estado sirviendo a su familia por generación e incluso había ayudado a su mamá a criarla a ella y a sus hermanos, era de confianza. - … Seguramente tienes demasiado ahora con este cambio… -

- OH… pequeña Ginny es un placer venir a servir a su casa… ahora que Molly parece tener a Minerva y a Sinistra… además usted me necesita más… - Un delicioso olor a comida lleno el olfato de la pelirroja.

- ¿Guiso? — Pregunto tentativamente.

- Estofado… - Corrigió la vieja mujer. - … Y lo mejor será que vaya a ver si su marido y sus acompañantes no quieren limonada… esta mañana cuando llegaron con sus trajes venían todos rojos del calor… ofrézcales limonada… en la heladera hay… -

- ¿Harry esta en casa? — Pregunto mientras se levantaba y abría la heladera buscando la limonada.

- Si… esta mañana llegaron varias personas… él me dijo que eran del trabajo, seguramente están muertos de calor… venían en trajes!!! — Ginny saco varios vasos de vidrios y lo lleno de limonada e incluso les puso un sorbete a los cuales con un leve movimiento de su varita les hizo aparecer un animalito. Camino directamente hacía la sala de reuniones más allá del Living y golpeó antes de entrar.

- Adelante!!! — La voz potente de Harry se oyó a través de la puerta. Cuando entró se encontró con más de diez personas que la miraban fijamente. Cho entre ellas. Suspiro algo irritada por la presencia de la oriental y sonrió cuando vio a Remus entre los presentes. Harry se levanto de donde estaba y le sonrió acercándose a ella. - … Buenos días amor… ven te presentare a mis colegas… amigos… - Se dirigió a todos - … Ella es mi esposa Ginny… - La pelirroja se sonrojo visiblemente ante la muestra de posesividad que mostraba Harry al abrasarla por la cintura, como estaba haciendo - … él es Dean Thomas el encargado de una de mis sucursales en el noreste de Inglaterra… - El joven morocho le dedico una sonrisa y mirada apreciativa que Ginny paso por alto, pero que a Harry no le gusto para nada - … …l es Neville Longbottom y su mujer Luna… - el castaño y la rubia le sonrieron - … el es Seamus finnigan y su mujer Parvati… ambos son muy buenos inversores… - Ginny les dedico una sonrisa - … y por ultimo Lavander y Michael corner… - se giro - … Y ya conoces a Remus y a Cho… - Ginny los miro.

- Mucho gusto… - Miro a Harry - … Creo que tienen calor¿verdad?… les traje un poco de limonada… - La dejo sobre la mesa - … En unos momentos estará la comida… los dejo para que sigan trabajando… adiós… - Beso a Harry en la boca frente a todos y cerro la puerta detrás de si, para luego oír risas y silbidos y la potente voz de Harry por sobre las demás. En cuestión de una hora todos los invitados estaban comiendo en la mesa del Living, la cual había sido decorada por Ginny para la ocasión. La Sra. Figg agradeció mucho su ayuda ya que no estaba completamente segura de poder llegar a horario. Cuando todos se sentaron y Harry tomo la cabecera de la mesa, los demás entre alegres discusiones e intercambio de ideas se sentaron a comer. Para molestia de Ginny, quien se sentó junto a Harry, Cho se sentó frente a ella y al lado izquierdo de su esposo.

- Vuelves a ponerme una mano encima y te la corto!!! — Michael se sonrojo ante la mirada furiosa que le mandaba Lavander. Parvati rió.

- Calla mujer!!! — Reclamo Corner avergonzado.

- Tú no me vas a callar a mí!!! — Harry miro alternadamente a los casados, esperaba no ser así con Ginny en un futuro cercano, ni mucho menos lejano.

- Lavander¿quieres bajar la voz? —

- Lo siento, Cho… - Se calmo la mujer.

- Bien… a comer se a dicho!!! — Ginny rió por la cara de hambriento que tenía Harry cuando comenzó a comer el estofado. Varios de los presentes hicieron alusiones a lo deliciosa de la comida. Solo Cho, y a ver de Ginny, parecía reacia a comer lo que se le presentaba en el plato. Por suerte tenía a Remus a su lado con quien podía tener una charla amena.

- ¿Y Harry, como va los de Fudge? — Preguntó Dean. Harry tenso su mandíbula, serio.

- Ese… no tendrá más remedio que ceder en menos de esta semana… - Dijo duro - … No sabe con quien se ha metido!!! —

- Así se habla!!! — lo festejo Seamus. Parvati asintió.

- Sin embargo, yo creo que presionar más sería extralimitar al enemigo… - Observo Remus serio - … Fudge puede que no tolere tus métodos, Harry… -

- Estoy de acuerdo con Remus… entendemos que el no poder exportar libremente a Alemania, que hoy por hoy es uno de nuestros mayores ingresos, es una fuerte baja en nuestras acciones… sin embargo tener al Ministro de la Magia Ingles en contra de nosotros supone una gran oposición si llegásemos a recuperar vía libre hacía Alemania… - Opino Luna pensativa.

- De una u otra manera, estamos cagados!!! —

- Dean!!! — Reto escandalizada Cho.

- De cualquier manera… no cederé… - Aclaro tajante Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Fudge? — Pregunto Neville mientras sorbía un poco de agua - … Por que supongo que no te habrá jodido solo por que se le ocurrió… después de todo… las compañías Potter son las de mayor poder adquisitivo a nivel mundial… -

- Quiere que sea Auror del Ministerio… - Michael, Dean, Seamus y Neville rieron mientras que algunas de las mujeres bufaron.

- ¿Otra vez? — Pregunto fastidiada Parvati - … Es la quinta vez que te ofrece eso!!! —

- Debe estar desesperado!!! — Harry le lanzo una mirada letal a Dean.

- Harry siempre fue el mejor en la academia de Aurores¿lo recuerdan? — Dijo Neville mirándolo con cierta admiración. Ginny de pronto se sintió orgullosa.

- Si e incluso se graduó con honores… - Recordó Luna soñadoramente - … luego le regalaron una placa de reconocimiento… dudo que haya alguien con tanto talento y poder para la magia como tú, Harry… - El aludido se sonrojo ante la risa de los demás. Ginny rió también. 

- Harry es el mejor!!! — Dijo Cho mirándolo, Ginny se contuvo de golpearla.

- Gracias… pero eso no viene al caso… -

- OH deja la falsa modestia de lado Potter y asume que tienes a todas las mujeres a tus pies!!! —

- ¿Celoso? — Pregunto Harry tratando de fastidiar a Dean, quien miro de reojo a Ginny. Harry frunció fugazmente su ceño por eso.

- Quizás… - Aventuro.

- Bueno… volviendo a los de Fudge, tu eres un gran conciliador cuando quieres Harry… - Remus lo miro - … Puedes aclarar esto antes de que signifique una gran perdida para la empresa… y quedar bien con el ministerio… -

- No voy a estrechar la mano del diablo, Remus!!! —

- No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas… solo… piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas… otra gran característica de los Potter es que son unos impulsivos cabezotas!!! — Ginny se atraganto tapando una risa. Harry la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- No soy impulsivo, ni cabezota!!! Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz y que Fudge no me presione para ser Auror del ministerio!!! — Bramo algo fastidiado. - … Si no ha entendido mi negativa es por que realmente no me debo haber hecho entender… sin embargo, esta vez juro que me entenderá… - 

- No tientes al diablo, Harry… -

- Eso es lo que mejor se me da, Remus!!! —

- Lo que Remus te quiere decir… -

- Entendí perfectamente lo que Remus quería decirme, Ginny… - Respondió tajante Harry. Parvati, Luna y Neville miraron incómodos a la pelirroja, quien tenía cara de haber sido goleada con una Buldger. - … Lo que no entiendo es por que quiere que me una a Fudge… - Remus bufo.

- No te estoy diciendo eso, Harry!!! — Gruño - … Simplemente que a veces tienes usar tu cabeza y no cegarte por tu orgullo!!! Estas a la cabeza de una empresa y de personas que tiene familias que mantener!!! — Harry rodó sus ojos.

- Soy consciente de ello, Remus… -

- Pues no lo parece!!! —

- Dios santo! Eres insistente!!! — Chillo molesto el moreno.

- Como todo un Potter!!! —

- Esta bien!!! Esta bien!!! Hablare nuevamente con Fudge, pero no me pidas que tenga un buen concepto de él por que no lo tendré!!! — 

- ¿Acaso eso salio de mi boca? —

- Eres insoportable!!! — Bramo - ¿Lo sabías? —

- ¿Terminaron?, creíamos que iban a matarse!!! —

- Muy gracioso, Thomas!! — Se fastidio Remus.

- Debemos revisar el gasto que hacemos para las obras de caridad… estamos perdiendo mucho por allí y en estos momentos no estamos en condiciones como para derrochar dinero de la empresa… y mucho menos con esto de Alemania… - Dijo firme Cho.

- Pienso como Cho… - Opino Dean - … No estamos en las condiciones optimas como para seguir donando o manteniendo a los hogares que dependen de la empresa… creo que si ahora suprimimos esos gastos extras, y durante un periodo no hacemos esas donaciones, cuando estemos en buenos tiempos podremos reponerle el doble si se quiere… pero lo mejor es en estos momentos pensar en la actual situación de la empresa… si vamos a la quiebra no vamos a poder ayudarlos más… así que… apoyo la moción de Cho… -

- Yo creo que están equivocados… - Dijo Ginny segura. Todos la miraron atentamente.

- ¿Equivocados?… creo que no entiendes… - Repuso Cho.

- Si, entiendo perfectamente que la situación critica que esta teniendo la empresa es bastante dura, teniendo en cuenta de que hablan de quiebra incluso antes de haber luchado la batalla… - Luna y Lavander sonrieron, Ginny les agradaba - … pero creo que no deben dejar las obras ni nada por el estilo… su compromiso es mayor, y la gente lo nota, cuando están en esta clase de situaciones y le ponen todo de si para poder seguir adelante… un niño o incluso un joven de la calle no puede darse el lujo de dejar de prescindir de su ayuda… para muchos de ellos significa estar sin un techo o sin comida… su apoyo es lo único que tienen… y quiero entender que ustedes saben lo que es perder algo importante en la vida… -

- Es muy lindo tu discurso… pero la realidad es otra… si no hacemos algo rápido… toda la empresa entrara en crisis e ira inevitablemente a la quiebra… siento mucho romper con sentimentalismos e ideales idóneos… pero son ellos o nosotros, incluyéndote… - Cho y Ginny se miraban desafiantes.

- ¿Así es como se desligan de todo? —

- Así es como se sobrevive en el mundo real, amiga!!! —

- Deberían comprometerse más con ellos!!! —

- OH por Dios despierta, niña!!! El mundo no se separa en pobres ni en ricos!!! - 

- Pero por gente tan cruel como tú, la gente menos afortunada nunca tiene oportunidades!!! —

- ¿Te entro la vena compasiva ahora?, por que no veo que tú pases penurias!!! — 

- Eres una insensible, tienes corazón de hielo!!! Pobre de tus hijos!!! — Cho ensombreció su mirada y Harry se sobresalto. 

- Ginny basta!!! — La pelirroja miro molesta a Harry - … Esta discusión se salió de contexto!!! —

- Mejor dicho se involucraron personas que no tenían que meterse!!! — Bramo dura Cho fijando su venenosa mirada sobre una furiosa Ginny.

- Eres una amargada!!! — Le dijo La pelirroja.

- Ginny!!! No tienes por que tratar a mis invitados así!!! — Harry poso sus molestos ojos en Ginny, quien levanto su barbilla orgullosamente. - … Eres mi esposa deberías saberlo!!! — Que la retara frente a todos, fue la mayor humillación que nunca le hubiesen hecho hasta el momento. Corrió la silla y se levanto.

- Tiene razón Sr. Potter… debo comportarme como una estúpida muñeca de porcelana!!! — Y salió del Living ante la deleitada mirada de Cho sobre ella. 

-.-.-.-

Nota del Autora¿Un pequeño adelanto?, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes!!! Besos y Cuidense!!!

**.:Adelanto del Próximo capítulo:.**

_- Se lo que es una revista!!! Ahora déjame ver la tapa de eso!!! — _

- No!!! — Ginny se levanto de la cama con algo de dolor. Gimió. - ¿Ginny? — Se acercó hasta ella y la rodeo con un brazo, la pelirroja fue más rápida y le quito el ejemplar de la mano y se acostó, rápidamente - ¡Oye! Eso no se vale, tramposa!!! —

- Fuiste tu la que no quería dármelo… así que… - Cuando vio la tapa, palideció. En la portada se veían perfectamente juntos a Harry y Cho. Un gran titulo de color amarillo resaltaba junto a sus caras: "Recuerdo de un viejo amor". Sienna vio a su amiga llorar. Lagrimas transparentes y sufridas bajaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de Ginny. La pelirroja se agarro la cabeza, dolida y herida. Sintió un fuerte y escabroso dolor a nivel del vientre y miro desesperada a su amiga, soltó bruscamente la revista de chimentos y se desmayo sobre la cama. Sienna corrió desesperada hacía la puerta de la habitación y la abrió bruscamente.

- Doctor Wells!!! Enfermera!!! Auxilio, por favor!!! Algo le sucede a Ginny!!! -


	7. Verdades dolorosas I

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

"Verdades dolorosas – _Primera Parte_"

- Tiene razón Sr. Potter… debo comportarme como una estúpida muñeca de porcelana!! – Y salió del Living ante la deleitada mirada de Cho sobre ella. Subió las escaleras esquivando presurosamente a Arabella. No quería que la vieran llorar. Se encerró en la habitación que ambos compartían y se cambio rápidamente para luego acostarse. Sus pensamientos divagaron durante las siguientes dos horas, aunque aún era temprano no quería salir de allí, seguramente La reunión tardaría unas cuantas horas más y no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie y menos a Harry. Lloro durante mucho tiempo sintiéndose menospreciada por Harry, entendía que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, su misma Madre muchas veces se lo había dicho pero eso no era para que la dejara en ridículo frente a todos sus amigos. Le dolía también reconocer que él había preferido defender a Cho. …l la había preferido a Chang por sobre ella. Y saberlo significaba dolor. Sentirse herida. Paso toda la tarde acostada y cuando Harry llego a la noche para acostarse, ella se hizo la dormida. Y sin mediar palabra, ambos se durmieron.

-.-.-.-.-

En las siguientes semanas las cosas no mejoraron. Mientras Ginny intentaba ignorar olímpicamente a Harry, este la trataba como siempre solo que ahora evitaba llamarla cariñosamente ni le daba ninguna demostración de cariño, e incluso la trataba con frialdad.

En las típicas cenas de los domingos en casa de los Weasley ninguno pretendía ocultar que las cosas entre ambos andaban bien. Más de trece personas trataron de hacerles entrar en razón. Pero Harry y Ginny eran las personas más testarudas del mundo. Danielle y Abi querían matar a Potter por insensible, solo el mal carácter de la pelirroja había podido detenerlas y no meterse en el asunto.

Sirius y James estuvieron persiguiendo a Harry toda la velada tratando de sacarle algún indicio que podía haber iniciado la pelea, pero el primogénito de los Potter los habían mandado a volar a la punta del cerro Hipogrifo, totalmente molesto. E incluso los había hechizado congelándolos encima de la fuente de agua de la casa. Draco los ayudo a salir.

Lily se había mostrado muy hostil con Harry, quien la había ignorado olímpicamente. Solo Matt se mantenía al margen. Molly, Minerva e incluso sinistra murmuraban sobre la frialdad de los esposos y se atrevían, entre pequeñas risas, a apostar sobre la inminente reconciliación. A Draco y a Alan les parecía muy graciosa la situación y más cuando Harry andaba con esa cara de mala leche. Lucius y Albus junto a Sheila conseguían entre sus diversas y ricas charlas entrever el tema Ginny y Harry opinando que solo ellos podían saber exactamente como terminar con aquella situación. Narcisa encontraba chistosa la situación pero trataba con total descaro que no se le notara en absoluto.

- En serio… aún no entiendo lo de su discusión… -

- No quiero recordarlo, Matt… - Pidió la pelirroja bebiendo de su vaso, el verano se acercaba rápidamente y el sol parecían anunciarlo. Miro de reojo a un moreno de cabellos desordenados quien estaban junto a Alan y Draco, rodeado de chicas amigas del rubio. Ginny presiono más fuerte su vaso.

- Es inútil esconderlo… eres imposible amiga!! – Ella miro al pelirrojo curiosa – Eres celosa!! Deja de mirar a mi hermano por un instante!! –

- No lo estoy mirando… - Dijo tratando de convencerse.

- No le sacas los ojos de encima!! –

- Si!! Ojala mis ojos fueran veneno!! – Siseo furiosa. Matt rió.

- Mientes… lo quieres tanto que beberías tu el veneno antes de dárselo a él… - Ginny miro entre desilusionada y ofendida a su cuñado, ¿cómo conseguía conocerla tan bien? – Touché… di en el blanco, ¿no? –

- No se de que hablas… - Danny corrió hacía ellos con una sonrisa entre los labios.

- Hola moqueros!! – Se sentó junto a ellos.

- Vaya, gracias!! – Chillo Ginny sarcástica.

- Esta molesta por que Harry esta con esa linda morocha y ella se siente abandonada… - La pelirroja bufo ante la cara de diversión de Danny.

- Te mato!! – Ginny se tiro sobre un risueño Matt, aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Y tratando de hacerle cosquillas, forcejeando en el proceso. La risa cantarina de Danny se escucho por todo el lugar. – Eres insoportable y tendrás tu merecido!! – Danny dejo de reír de repente.

- … Y este es un buen ejemplo de demostración infantil… - La voz de Harry la dejo pasmada y se sentó tan rápido que se daño su trasero, Matt se sentó tratando de mantener su compostura. Harry acompañado de una exuberante morocha estaban parados mirándolos.

- Potter es bueno verte!! – Chillo Danny con sarcasmo. La morocha la miro superiormente, Harry se sentó y su invitada la siguió.

- Así que después de todo es ideal comportarse como una adolescente cuando eres un adulto, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry con rudeza poniendo fijamente sus ojos en Ginny. - ¿No crees que es mas apropiado, para la sociedad en la que vivimos, que una mujer joven se comportase como se los pide la sociedad? – La mujer morocha asintió. Matt sonrió.

- ¿Y no crees tú que deberías rodearte de otra clase de amistades que mujeres sin criterio ni cerebro que no pueden ni siquiera formar un simple monosílabo? – Ataco Ginny con la furia palpitándole por sus venas. La morocha se sonrojo y Harry frunció su ceño.

- Me llamo Jenny… Y soy gerente general de una de las empresas Potter en el exterior… - Miro a Harry. Ginny, en ese instante y por como la miraba Danny, quería golpearse por lengua larga - … Nunca me habían insultado así… pequeña pelirroja… - La miro de arriba abajo - … Me pregunto que clase de educación recibiste… -

- La mejor… - Dijo desafiante a pesar de saber que Harry la miraba reprochadoramente.

- Es hija de los Weasley… - Informo glacial Potter. Danny y Matt fijaron crudamente sus ojos en Harry, tratando de matarlo.

- Vaya… nacida en cuna de oro… obviamente nunca ganaste nada por tú trabajo… siempre bajo el ala de tus Padres… - Sonrió irritantemente a vista de Ginny - … niña rica sin modales… - Ginny parecía querer caerle a golpes.

- Morocha idiota con cuerpo plástico!! – Jenny se sonrojo ante la risa de Danny.

- Impertinente!! – Chillo furiosa – Eso eres!! Eres tan inculta que no se quien mierda accedería a casarse contigo!! – Ginny giro su cuello tan fuerte que los demás los escucharon crujir; Harry quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Matt y Danny quisieron matar a Potter. …l no le había dicho que estaba casado con ella.

- ¿No lo sabes, querida? – Dijo con odio – Tengo marido!! Y es el estúpido idiota que tienes al lado!! – Se levanto con los ojos llenos en lágrimas mientras dejaba atrás a una aturdida Jenny y a un indeciso Harry. Danny parecía correr detrás de ella gritando su nombre y Matt también, pero no quiso verlos. Se desapareció de allí deseando con todo su corazón que no la encontraran. Camino sin rumbo durante una hora, y sin proponérselo, se encontró en un café en la esquina de la empresa Potter. Entró y se sentó en una mesa alejada de los ventanales del local, no quería ser vista, ni mucho menos descubierta. Ginny sentía en su corazón una mezcla rara de sensaciones… sentimientos encontrados que nunca antes se había planteado siquiera sentir en ningún momento de su corta vida. Quizás Jenny tenía razón, y ella era una simple niña malcriada y rica, pero nunca se dejaría humillar por Potter.

- ¿Qué desea? –

- Matar a Potter!! – Una risa repentina llego a sus oídos y Ginny viro su cabeza para mirar al mesero, quien reía quedadamente, y sonrojarse. – ¿Es mucho pedir? -

- ¿Al señor Harry Potter?… Pues señorita déjeme decirle que eso es algo complicado teniendo en cuenta la custodia que tiene el heredero de las grandes corporaciones… -

- Gracias por la información… - Respondió algo fastidiada. - … Pero creo que lo intentare… - El mesero rió y la miro.

- ¿Su orden? … - Ginny miro la carta y arrugo su nariz.

- Quiero papas y una hamburguesa gigante acompañado con una coca Diet… creo que será todo… - El mesero la miro - … ¿Qué? Soy de buen metabolismo… -

- Eso veo… - Rió alejándose. Su estomago rugió. Desde el desayuno del día anterior que no había probado bocado, y sin embargo, se sentía mal. Desde hacía unas tres semanas atrás que no podía conciliar el sueño y se levantaba en las noches, cualquier posición en la cama le parecía incomoda y para mayor de males, se sentía continuamente desvanecer. La visita al medico la había dejado mal, el diagnostico era anemia; y si bien el doctor le había advertido que tendría que seguir con una estricta dieta si quería recuperar su salud. Luego de la gran pelea con Harry, todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, fueron a parar en el tema: Potter. Así que hasta el momento no había hecho caso a ninguna de las recomendaciones y en momentos como ese, le dolía terriblemente el estomago, deseaba haberle tomado más importancia al asunto.

- OH por Dios… ¿Eres tú Ginny Weasley? – Pregunto excitada una voz cercana, la pelirroja se dio vuelta para enfocar mejor a la persona que la estaba irritando, últimamente estaba mucho más sensible.

- Pero… ¿Qué… -

- Ginny soy yo!! – Unos brazos la rodearon - … Sienna… -

- ¿Sienna?… OH Dios, ¿eres tú? – La miro. Estaba igual que siempre, con sus cabellos negros y sus vivarachos ojos color castaños. - ¡Siéntate!, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? –

- Tú sabes… viajando por el mundo… de aquí por allá… -

- ¿entonces? – Sienna asintió

- Soy una gran diseñadora de modas!! – Grito y abrazo a la también excitada pelirroja. Sienna había sido una gran amiga durante las vacaciones que había tenido junto a sus Padres en Francia, durante su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Sin Danielle y Abi las perspectivas parecían oscuras, y sin embargo, había conocido a Sienna durante un pequeño accidente en un restaurante.

- Me alegro tanto por ti!! – Se sentaron correctamente, varias personas las miraban curiosas.

- ¿Y tú, que has hecho de tu vida? – Pregunto con curiosidad absoluta. Ginny se sonrojo.

- Bueno… estoy terminando mis estudios… y en unos dos meses me recibo… - Sienna bufo.

- ¡Sabes que no es esa la información que quiero! – Chillo exasperada - ¡Quiero saber de tus pretendientes! ¡Tus amores! ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa? – Ginny se sintió morir.

- ¿La de nunca casarnos? – Sienna asintió. - … Pues… creo que yo la rompí… - Ginny cerro sus ojos esperando una perorata acerca de la clase de personas que rompía sus promesas, pero nunca llego.

- ¿Te casaste, je petite? – Ginny abrió sus ojos y vio a Sienna con cara de incredulidad - … et tu ne me l'as pas dit?… -

- Sienna, deja de hablar en francés!! –

- Y no me lo dijiste!! Y tampoco me invitaste!! – Ginny enmudeció. – Yo podría haber hecho tu vestido de novia!! Y no pensaste en mí!! –

- Fue en contra de mi voluntad, ¿entiendes? – Aquello pareció llamar la atención de la morena, quien dejo de lanzar reproches y enfoco su mirada en Ginny - … No tenía tiempo ni para elegir el lugar!! No pude hacer nada, todo lo hicieron las institutrices de mi marido!! –

- ¿A la fuerza?… ¿Pero quien… -

- "El Clan del Fénix" - Sienna endureció su mirada - … Ellos lo decidieron después del funeral de mi Padre… -

- ¡Arthur! – Chillo de pronto blanca Sienna, quien se había llevado una mano a su boca - … Pero… ¿cómo… -

- Asesinado… - Ginny se sintió de pronto enferma, el recuerdo del funeral de su Padre y los últimos meses no habían sido demasiado felices. Todos excepto Harry, quien también había pasado a su lista negra.

- ¿Con quien te casaste? – Sienna la miro, tratando se sacarla de ese estado. Debía ser muy duro para Ginny recordarlo - … Al menos dime que es guapo… -

- Harry Potter… - Sienna se atraganto y tosió escandalosamente. Ginny le acerco un vaso con agua.

- ¿Eres la esposa de uno de los empresarios más influyentes de la tierra? ¿De ese bombón? – Ginny rodó sus ojos, debía admitir que Harry, estaba buenísimo. Pero tenía que admitir también, que las demás mujeres se lo recordasen la irritaba. Se sintió de pronto celosamente posesiva. Sienna la observó con sus ojos grandes como platos. - ¡Dios mío Ginny, seguramente la prensa amarillista ha sobrevivido los últimos meses sacando todos los días artículos del mas mínimo detalle de la vida de ustedes dos! ¡Son la pareja casada más conocida sobre la tierra! ¿te das cuenta cuan expuesta esta tu vida? –

- Creo que… no – Dijo simple. Sienna jadeo.

- Con tanta publicidad no me extrañaría que algún día… si Harry se postula a primer ministro lo votasen!! – Ginny rió - … ¿No lees los periódicos? –

- No tengo tiempo… -

- No me extraña… si tuviera un esposo como Harry, yo tampoco tendría tiempo… - Le guiño un ojo descaradamente.

- Oye!! Ten cuidado es mi marido!! – Advirtió roja. Sienna rió.

- Me encanta que seas tan celosa!! Lo necesitaras cuando realmente te des cuenta cuanta popularidad despierta Potter entre las femeninas!! – Ginny suspiro.

- No me importa… - Miro su mano izquierda, particularmente donde descansaba una preciosa alianza. Sienna frunció su ceño.

- ¿Te peleaste con Potter? – Ginny levanto tan rápido la mirada hacía Sienna, que está no tuvo que recibir una respuesta afirmativa para conocer la repuesta.

- No puedo aceptar que los demás decidan por mí, Sienna… Potter tiene la maldita costumbre de que sus conquistas sean mujeres huecas que le dicen a todo que si… yo no soy ellas y le deje bien en claro que tengo criterio, opinión y cerebro… creo que no le agrado en absoluto saber que iba a tener alguien con quien luchar con respecto a sus decisiones de ahora en adelante… - Sonrió. Sienna, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Indomable como siempre, ¿no Weasley? –

- Y encima de todo… tiene a esa Cho colgando de él!! –

- ¿Cho? – Pregunto Sienna confundida.

- Su secretaria!! –

- OH… -

- Y a esa Jenny "morocha plástica"… - Chillo.

- La odias… - Conjeturo con gracias Sienna.

- Los odio a los tres!! – Rugió. – Y no lo voy a perdonar!! – El pedido de Ginny llego y Sienna pidió una taza de café únicamente.

- Amiga… no es bueno ahogar las penas en la comida!! – Ginny miro la hamburguesa confundida.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Una hamburguesa, Gin… - La pelirroja señalo.

- No!! Eso, es asqueroso!! – Ginny hizo una mueca de asco y lo ultimo que vio fue a Sienna agarrándola del brazo y todo dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando despertó, movió pesadamente cada uno de sus entumecidos músculos. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero estaban demasiado sensible así que los mantuvo cerrados. Trato de poner en alerta su audición, para poder saber si estaba sola o acompañada, si debía moverse o no. Un ronquido sonoro llamo su atención. Y abrió sus ojos, pese a dolerles. Sienna roncaba escandalosamente sentada en una silla al lado de lo que parecía una cama, en la que ella misma estaba acostada. Una enfermera vestida de blanco entro y le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Potter… - Ginny la miro con pánico. sabía que era la esposa de Harry, quiso levantarse, pero la enfermera se negó. – Usted esta débil… y no es recomendable que haga esfuerzos en su estado… Además el doctor no le dio de alta aún… - Sienna se despertó y le sonrió a ambas.

- Disculpe… es que estaba cansada… Vaya, te despertaste dormilona!! Creí que Morfeo te había raptado para siempre!! – Ginny rió.

- Sienna… eres increíble!! – Se destapo y bajo ambas piernas. La enfermera dio un grito de exclamación - … Pero me siento bien!! –

- Lo siento, pero eso solo lo dirá el Sanador!! – La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y un hombre de rostro adusto las miro con severidad. – Dr. Wells!! … -

- Yo me encargo… - Siseo duro. La enfermera se retiro al instante sin replicar. Ginny se sentó en la cama, el Sanador se acercó hasta ella y la obligo a acostarse de nuevo. – Debe quedarse acostada… usted esta delicada… -

- Pero yo me siento… -

- Independientemente de cómo se sienta… debe obedecer… - La corto con rudeza el adusto Sanador, sacando su varita y extendiéndola sobre el cuerpo de ella. Sienna miro curiosa aquella acción. Ginny sintió algo frió recorrerle el cuerpo y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes. EL medico le indico que le iba a hacer algunos exámenes más para corroborar lo que tenía realmente. Ginny frunció su ceño, desconfiada.

- ¿Exámenes? ¿Qué clase de exámenes?… Ya le dije a su enfermera que tengo anemia y no me he cuidado bien últimamente, creo que a eso se debe mi desmayo y no necesito que haya un teatro de esto… - EL sanador la miro con aire ofendido.

- ¿Un teatro?… - Chillo indignado - … Señora Potter nunca antes me habían ofendido de esa manera, y si no fuera por que soy un profesional, la dejaría aquí sola para que se levantase de la cama y dispusiera, de la manera tan imprudente como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, de su precaria y mellada salud… pero eso sería negligente de mi parte… y como mi juramento de Sanador me lo recuerda… la ayudare pese a todo… pese a su desconsideración y desconocimiento de su actual estado… - Ginny se sonrojo arrepentida al instante.

- Lo siento… -

- Eso espero… ahora espere a que vengan por usted y la lleven a otra sala… la Srta. Aquí presente se encargara de avisarles a sus familiares… - Y se retiro. Sienna bufo.

- Cielos amiga, eres incorregible!! Mantén tu boca cerrada para la próxima!! – Ginny se sintió insegura cuando le hicieron los exámenes, instrumentos raros, cosas heladas contra su piel y pociones que hacían traslucir su cuerpo, fueron algunas de las cosas por las cuales tuvo que mantenerse rígida y desconfiada frente a los métodos. Cuando llego nuevamente a su habitación Sienna estaba sentada leyendo, lo que parecía, una revista. Ginny abrió sus ojos pasmada y doblo su cuello tratando de captar información, la enfermera la empujo rumbo a la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con pánico. Se acostó tratando de mirar mejor la cosa que Sienna tenía entre sus manos. La enfermera se retiro.

- Nada… una revista… quiero creer que tu educación es lo suficientemente buena como para saber lo que es una revist… - Recibió el gran golpe de una almohada sobre su cara, indignada se levanto de su silla y se alejo de la cama de su amiga - … Ginny!! -

- Se lo que es una revista!! Ahora déjame ver la tapa de eso!! –

- No!! – Ginny se levanto de la cama con algo de dolor. Gimió. - ¿Ginny? – Se acercó hasta ella y la rodeo con un brazo, la pelirroja fue más rápida y le quito el ejemplar de la mano y se acostó, rápidamente - ¡Oye! Eso no se vale, tramposa!! –

- Fuiste tu la que no quería dármelo… así que… - Cuando vio la tapa, palideció. En la portada se veían perfectamente juntos a Harry y Cho. Un gran titulo de color amarillo resaltaba junto a sus caras: "Recuerdo de un viejo amor". Sienna vio a su amiga llorar. Lagrimas transparentes y sufridas bajaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de Ginny. La pelirroja se agarro la cabeza, dolida y herida. Sintió un fuerte y escabroso dolor a nivel del vientre y miro desesperada a su amiga, soltó bruscamente la revista de chimentos y se desmayo sobre la cama. Sienna corrió desesperada hacía la puerta de la habitación y la abrió bruscamente.

- Doctor Wells!! Enfermera!! Auxilio, por favor!! Algo le sucede a Ginny!! -

-.-.-.-.-

Harry miro por vigésimo sexta vez el reloj colgado a un costado de la pared, nervioso. Remus lo observo de reojo acomodando presurosamente las facturas de la empresa del mes de abril del dos mil; necesitaban organizar y revisar contablemente los egresos de la misma. Cho bufo exasperada cuando vio al moreno levantar otra vez su mirada hacía el reloj.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?, ¡es irritante! – Harry miro a Cho molesto.

- No estoy haciendo nada… - Respondió indiferente, volviendo a sus papeles. Remus sonrió hacía sus adentros.

- Si!! Estas mirando cada veinte segundos el maldito reloj!! Y si quieres terminar con esto y no quedarnos toda la noche, concéntrate!! –

- Deja de gritarme en mi casa, Cho!! – Rugió Harry rojo por haber sido descubierto. – Y me parece que dejamos las cosas por esta noche… discúlpame con Tonks por hacerte quedar hasta tan tarde, Remus… ¿quieres usar la red flu? – Le pregunto al licantropodo, ignorando a la oriental ofendida. Lupin asintió y en cuanto dio las buenas noches se retiro del lugar, dejándolos solos. Cho se levanto de su asiento furiosa.

- No te atrevas a volver a alzarme la voz!! – Rugió molesta.

- Deja de gritarme!! No eres mi esposa!! – Cho bufo.

- ¿¡Y es por ella que estas así!? – Harry no respondió y con un simple movimiento de su varita dejo todo el Living limpio. Cho saco su varita e hizo un encantamiento para llamar su atención. Harry la detuvo con otro movimiento de su varita.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Bramo completamente furioso, La mujer se irguió en toda su estatura orgullosa.

- Responde a mi pregunta!! – Exigió - … ¿Estas así por ella, verdad? – Harry desvió su mirada. - ¿Verdad? – …l no tuvo el valor para mirarla, Cho rió - … Ni siquiera puedes disimular que te interesa… Ginny Weasley es … -

- Mi esposa… - La cortó secamente el moreno. Cho enrojeció.

- Sabes perfectamente que ella no es nada a mi lado!! – Cho agarro con fuerza su varita, Harry creyó que iba a romperla - … Yo soy tu verdadera mujer!! La única!! – Harry movió rápidamente su varita hacía la chimenea, la cual se encendió instantáneamente.

- Vete… - Ordeno.

- Como te atreves!! – Rugió furiosa acercándose hasta él.

- Me atrevo y te vas… - Cho lo abofeteo. Harry le sonrió sarcásticamente y como un caballero le ofreció la salida. Ella camino hasta la chimenea y se volteo.

- No importa lo que hagas… lo que paso entre nosotros, nos marco tanto, que nunca podrías dejarme… se que ahora estas solamente obnibulado con la Weasley… pero ya vendrás a mí, enamorado… como siempre… por que nunca me vas a olvidar, por que yo te dí algo que ella no podrá… -

- Eso ya paso… - Le dijo determinado.

- No!! tú me vas a amar, hasta el último día de tu vida… como yo te amo… - Blandió su largo cabello negro - … Por que nos une, algo más allá… y tú lo sabes… - Y desapareció. Harry se sentó en una silla cercana a la chimenea, suspirando. Estaba terriblemente cansado y eso, sumado al hecho de que era más de media noche y Ginny no llegaba, lo tenía desesperado. Se levanto y dispuesto a salir de allí, tomo decidido su varita en su mano. Pero un sonido raro y una increíble explosión hizo que volteara a ver que sucedía. La cara de Draco apareció en el fuego de la chimenea.

- Reunión en casa de Albus… es una emergencia!! – Harry frunció su ceño, Draco raramente tenía aquella palidez repentina.

- ¿Qué sucede?… - Preguntó aún más exasperado.

- No puedo hablarte por Red Flu, es peligroso… veni a casa de Albus y hablamos… - Apuro. Harry bufo.

- Mi mujer no llego a casa y estoy comenzando a desesperarme… ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a la reunión? – Pregunto molesto. Draco bufo.

- Mira tu procura llegar aquí y yo me encargo de decirle a Danielle que se encargue de buscar a Ginny, ¿vale? – Harry lo miro desconfiado, Draco se exaspero – Danielle es su mejor amiga!! Ella la encontrara!! –

- Bien… - Draco se desapareció y al instante Harry se apareció por red flu en casa de Albus Dumbledore. Nervioso vio como Draco se acercaba a su hermana y le encargaba la misión. Entendió perfectamente la mirada de reproche de Danielle sobre él, si a Ginny le pasaba algo, nunca se lo perdonaría. Cuando entro a la sala hizo una reverencia, al igual que Draco que entraba tras de él. Tomo asiento junto a su Padre y Sirius Black, quien le guiño un ojo. Lucius, James, Albus, Alan y Draco estaban allí con él.

- Bien… hoy viernes tres de agosto damos por comenzada la reunión del clan… - Todos los presentes levantaron sus varitas, y de ellas salieron una extraña luz dorada, la cual se unió provocando una amplia luz blanca. Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos supo que ya no estaban en la casa de Albus, si no en otro lugar. Cada reunión estaba precedida por Albus Dumbledore y solo cuando estaban todos los miembros podía llevarse a cabo. Luego del ritual de las varitas, aparecían mágicamente en un lugar alterno, del cual nadie sabía con exactitud pero era seguro que era en algún lugar en Hogwarts.

- James y yo hemos estado investigando… - Sirius observo a su mejor amigo, quien asintió - … sabemos exactamente quien mato a Arthur Weasley… pero… nunca jamás imaginamos que él pudiera… -

- ¿Regresar? – Preguntó Albus con las manos entrelazadas entre sí. Harry, Alan y Draco lo miraron serios y curiosos. Lucius se toco instintivamente su brazo izquierdo. Sirius asintió. - … O sí… él puede regresar, y de hecho ya lo hizo… -

- ¿Usted lo sabía? – Preguntó James pasmado - ¿Usted sabía que regresaría después de tantos años? – Albus sonrió.

- Solo tengo conjeturas al respecto, pero lo intuía… -

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? – Preguntó Alan nervioso y no entendiendo.

- De Voldemort… - Un estremecimiento general lleno la sala, Harry endureció su mirada sin temblar. - … Ha regresado… -

- ¿Cómo? – Palideció Lucius.

- Él ha regresado, Lucius… y fue el autor del asesinato de Arthur Weasley… - Sirius miro a Harry - … Y quiere venganza… -

- Estaré listo!! – Saltó Harry con ganas. Albus titubeo.

- Y acaba de volver a atacar… - Harry escucho atento. - … Y esta vez fue a San Mungo… -

- ¿San Mungo?, ¿Qué quería de San Mungo? – Pregunto nervioso Draco. Pero Dumbledore, esta vez, miraba directamente a Harry.

- Y esta detrás de Ginny… - Harry sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo. A ella no. A su mujer no. a la única mujer que ama, no. se le seco la boca y quiso salir de allí inmediatamente a buscarla. Desesperado se llevo una mano a su cabello.

- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver San Mungo y Ginny? – Albus trago en seco.

- Ginny estaba en San Mungo cuando fue atacado, Harry… - El moreno se levanto como si un maleficio hubiese impactado contra él, camino desesperado y miro hacía todos lados. Balbuceante.

- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Ginny en San Mungo?… pero… ella… no!! – Miro fijamente a todos - … Quiero salir de aquí… -

- Sabes perfectamente que una vez iniciada la reunión no puede terminarse, a menos de que eso fuera consensuado entre todos… - Replico fríamente Lucius.

- Entonces denla por terminada y punto!! Es mi esposa la que esta allá afuera en peligro!! –

- Entendemos eso, Harry… pero es necesario decidir algunas medidas para que lo que ocurrió no vuelva a pasar… -

- Sirius, mientras estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí… mi mujer ya podría estar gravemente herida!! – Rugió molesto.

- Todo esta bien, Harry… los de La Orden del Fénix hallaron a Ginny y la pusieron a salvo antes de que Voldemort pudiera llevar a cabo su objetivo… - Aclaró Albus. - … Pero por lo poco que sabemos… esta detrás de ti y hará hasta lo imposible por matarte… -

- Eso si no lo hago yo primero!! – Exclamo furioso – Que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a mi mujer!! –

- Tenemos que rearmar a "La Orden del Fénix" … -

- Eso dale por hecho, Sirius… - Acoto James - … Me encargare de llamarlos de nuevo… - Albus asintió.

- Lucius… ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas… - Este asintió, mirando nervioso a Draco. - … No preocupes, tu familia va a ser custodiada… -

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Padre? – Pregunto confundido Draco a Lucius.

- Es secreto… - Respondió tajante.

- Necesito que Alan y Draco procuren reclutar la mayor cantidad de Aurores… ustedes mismo terminaron sus carreras allí… necesito que se infiltren en el Ministerio… al igual que Harry… - El moreno levanto su cabeza y miro incrédulamente a su ex director.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Necesito que ustedes tres se infiltren en el Ministerio… Voldemort ya debe tener algunos de sus secuaces allí… - Vio a James sacar algo de su cuello y mirarlo.

- Ginny esta en casa, Harry… - Los hombros del moreno se bajaron un poco, pero aún estaba tenso. Albus sonrió.

- Bien, parece que estas más tranquilo… - Harry se levanto de donde estaba sentado y con un solo movimiento de su varita, los hizo aparecer nuevamente en casa de los Dumbledore. James, Sirius, Albus y Lucius se miraron alarmados. Harry camino apresuradamente hacía la puerta principal para salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

- Pero cómo?! – Albus se levanto de donde estaba sentado.

- Harry, prométeme que te infiltraras en el ministerio… - Harry quiso salir corriendo pero se detuvo ante esa petición.

- ¿Y trabajar para Fugde?, ¡Ni loco! – Soltó molesto.

- La seguridad de tu esposa esta peligro por eso!! – Señalo James seriamente. EL moreno les dio la espalda.

- Es por eso que dejara de ser mi esposa!! – Todos en la habitación jadearon conjuntamente – Le voy a pedir el divorcio!! Que se aleje de mí!! –

- No puedes hacer eso, joven Potter… - Pidió Albus sonriendo, aquello irrito a Harry.

- ¿Y por que, no? – Soltó molesto - … Después de todo… es por mi que ella esta siendo buscada por ese asesino!! … es por mí, que ha tenido solo problemas desde que se caso conmigo!! Parece que tengo la virtud de hacerla sufrir!! –

- Y que mierda piensas que hará ahora cuando se entere que tú le pides el divorcio?! ¿Una fiesta?, menudo idiota has traído al mundo cornamenta!! – Replico Sirius indignado.

- Estará a salvo lejos de mí!! – Replico Harry haciéndole frente a Sirius, quien bufo.

- No ahora… en estos momentos ella lo necesita más que nunca… - Intervino con paciencia Dumbledore mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Cuando los ojos verdes de Harry hicieron contacto con los brillantes azules de su ex director, él supo que no podría dejarla; por que ella era su todo. Harry cayó derrotado y suspiro frente a todos.

- Tiene razón… -

- Y hasta que te das cuenta, idiota!! –

- Aprecio te apoyo, Sirius!! - Se giro hasta el director - … Esta bien… trabajare con Fugde, pero no me pida que simpatice con el, por que… -

- Con tu promesa me basta, Harry… - El aludido asintió y partió rumbo a su casa. Sirius y James lo siguieron de cerca. Cuando subieron al auto, Sirius le pego un zape a Harry en la cabeza.

- AUCH!! –

- ¿¡Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza siquiera dejarla!? – Harry le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Sirius. James, quien iba conduciendo, sonrió. – Ginny merece a alguien mejor que tú!! –

- No me importa… por que ella es mi mujer!! –

- Entonces cuídala más y deja de jugar con esa idiota de Chang!! –

- Yo no juego!! –

- No lo parece!! –

- Además… Cho es mi secretaria!! –

- Pues tratala como tal!! – James estaciono el auto frente a su casa mientras oía con gracia la pelea entre Harry y Sirius, quienes bajaban del auto rojos de la bronca. Entraron velozmente a la casa.

- Ginny!! – Bramo Harry llamándola.

- Voy a las habitaciones, quizás este allí… - James subió por las escaleras.

- Yo lo acompaño… - Sirius siguió al progenitor de Harry. El moreno camino a zancadas hacía la cocina, entro y vio que estaba vacía. Recorrió exasperado hacía el lavadero y luego hasta el jardín. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado, ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? Oyó un ruido desde el otro lado de la casa y camino desesperado hasta el Living. Cuando entro, se llevo una sorpresa.

- Hola Harry… -

-.-.-.-

**Autora:** _Argg... ¿Quien será?... ¿Ginny? ¿Lily? ¿Molly? ¿Alguna mala noticia?... Disculpen por tardar tanto… No se preocupen, creo que podré seguir subiendo Capítulos. _


	8. Verdades Dolorosas II

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

**Verdades Dolorosas II **

- Yo lo acompaño… - Sirius siguió al progenitor de Harry. El moreno camino a zancadas hacía la cocina, entro y vio que estaba vacía. Recorrió exasperado hacía el lavadero y luego hasta el jardín. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado, ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? Oyó un ruido desde el otro lado de la casa y camino desesperado hasta el Living. Cuando entro, se llevo una sorpresa.

- Hola Harry… -

- ¿Cho, que estas haciendo aquí? – Pregunto descolocado; la oriental se levanto de su asiento y le sonrió.

- ¿Pensaste que te había hecho caso?… yo nunca voy a dejarte, Harry… - Musito caminando hasta él. Harry vio el largo cabello de Cho bailar detrás de su nuca y se perdió en ese movimiento. - … Eres mío… y mucho más que eso… -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto nuevamente mirándola serio.

- ¿No sabes que día es hoy? – Cho frunció su ceño - ¿No recuerdas que sucedió un día como este hace unos años atrás? – Harry desvió su mirada, completamente pálido. - … Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? –

- Fue hace mucho tiempo… - Murmuro bastante bajo, para que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

- Sin embargo, yo lo siento como si hubiese sido ayer!! – Los ojos de Cho se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry quiso abrazarla, pero se detuvo. - … A mi me duele como si hubiese sido ayer!! –

- Yo… -

- ¿Se lo contaste? – Pregunto abruptamente la mujer, fijando sus ojos negros en él. Harry suspiro y se llevo una mano a su cabeza, desordenándose el pelo.

- No se que quieres que… -

- ¡Te pregunte si se lo contaste a Weasley! – Grito fuera de si. Harry observo el crepitar de la chimenea, recordaba exactamente por lo que ambos habían pasado, eran jóvenes y su imprudencia y precipitación los habían llevado a hacer estupideces. Solo ahora, Harry lo entendía.

- Cho… - La oriental molesta de adelanto y lo miro fijo, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿se lo contaste alguna vez? – Harry bajo su mirada, avergonzado.

- No… - Cho cerro sus puños de la impotencia que sentía y largo un alarido. Camino veloz lejos del moreno, quien alargo sus brazos tratando de agarrarla. - … Cho… -

- Entonces nunca fuiste totalmente sincero con ella… - Cho vio algo que le llamo la atención, sin embargo siguió hablando, descargándose - … Nunca le dijiste que nosotros fuimos prometidos!!… Que nos amábamos!! Que incluso nos escapamos, para poder estar juntos!! Que vivimos juntos durante seis meses!! – Harry seguía quieto, clavado en su lugar - … NUNCA LE DIJISTE QUE YO ESTABA ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO!! Y QUE LO PERDÍ EN UN ACCIDENTE QUE TUVIMOS!! Y QUE DESDE ENTONCES, TÚ NO QUIERES SER PADRE!! DESDE ENTONCES NO PUEDES DEJARME, POR QUE EL PESO DE LA CULPABILIDAD QUE HAY EN TI LO IMPIDE, Y HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY, DOY GRACIAS POR ELLO!! POR QUE YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, HARRY!! – Cho callo de rodillas al suelo, sollozando con fuerza. Harry se acercó hasta ella y la brazo, tratando de calmarla. Aquellos sucesos aún repicaban en el moreno con una culpabilidad nunca antes sentida. Se sentía en deuda con Cho, aún después de los años del acontecimiento.

- Entonces… esta es toda la verdad… - Harry quedo petrificado de la impresión. Cho levanto la vista, se limpio las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro y miro hacía la entrada de la puerta del Living. - … Esto es todo por lo que las personas se han estado burlando a mis espaldas… -

- Así es… esta es toda la verdad… nosotros nos amamos… - Ella lo agarro posesivamente del brazo. Harry giro su cabeza - … Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo… nos une un pasado muy fuerte y estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre!! – Una mujer que no conocía, un pálido James y un incrédulo Sirius, estaban parados juntos a un bonita pelirroja, quien los miraba sin brillo en los ojos. Ginny estaba pálida, demacrada y ojerosa. Ayudada por Sirius para sostenerse en pie, los observo con una frialdad nunca antes vista en ella. Harry quiso soltarse inmediatamente de Cho, demostrarle a Ginny que parte de los que había dicho la oriental era verdad. Solo parte. …l no quería a Cho, amaba a Ginny. Pero su honestidad no había sido completa y estaba seguro, conociendo el orgullo de la pelirroja, que jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba completamente descolocado, no sabía que decir ni mucho menos como decirlo. Quería aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero estaba seguro que de eso ya nada serviría. Ginny era implacable y aún no sabía si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. La inseguridad de no saberlo, aminalo sus certezas de poder explicarle a ella, toda la verdad. Harry se soltó de Cho y se levanto, con su vista fija en Ginny.

- Ginny, déjame explicarte… - La pelirroja rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Hay algo, de lo que dijo Cho, que sea mentira? –

- No, pero hay cosas que no son como… -

- ¡Entonces no hay nada más que decir! – Chillo enojada, agarrando con fuerza la manta que la envolvía completamente, Sirius la agarro de un brazo. - … Quiero el divorcio… - Sienna miro alternadamente entre Harry y Ginny. James fijo sus ojos castaños con dureza en su hijo - … Mañana mismo mandare mi abogado a tu casa… QU…DATE CON TODO SI QUIERES!! NO ME IMPORTA, QUIZÁS PUEDAS APROVECHARLO BIEN CON CHANG E INCLUSO TENER MÁS NI—OS!! – Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas - … Solo deseo una ultima cosa… - Harry quedo quieto en su lugar, mirándola detenidamente - … QUE TE OLVIDES DE MÍ!! Y QUE NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARME!! HAZ COMO QUE NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO!! TE ODIO HARRY POTTER!! TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!! Y OJÁLA NUNCA TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO!! TE ODIO!! – Las abundantes lágrimas que caían por su rostro le nublaban la vista. Harry se quedo parado, sin decir y sin moverse en absoluto. James agarro del brazo a Ginny, y desaparecieron juntos. La mujer que estaba allí le hecho una mirada fulminante a Harry y se desapareció, también. Sirius tenso sus hombros cuando Cho se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- OH Harry!!… ahora podremos ser felices!! – Sirius bufo molesto y con un solo movimiento de su varita la hizo desaparecer. Harry seguía clavado en el mismo lugar, pese a haberse quedado solo con su Padrino.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí como idiota? – Harry levanto su rostro y camino hasta un sillón cercano, dejándose caer sobre él. - ¡Por todos los diablos!, ¡haz algo, ve tras ella! –

- No… - Sirius abrió su boca indignado.

- ¿Cómo que no? –

- No iré tras ella… después de todo… era lo que yo quería, que ella me dejará… - Soltó sin ser totalmente consciente de la presencia de Sirius allí. - … Es lo mejor… -

- ¿¡Es lo mejor!? ¿¡ES LO MEJOR, DICES!?… OH seguro que el espermatozoide de James estaban defectuoso cuando fecundo el óvulo de Lily!! – Harry puso cara de asco - … Ahijado más idiota no me puede haber tocado!!… Ginny te ama!! Y por tu cara de estúpido cuando la ves, tú también la amas!! ¿Por qué mierda haces esto? –

- Por que a mi lado solo correrá peligro!! No quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa!! Ahora que es joven y puede defenderse, es mejor dejarla en paz!! Es una suerte que no haya quedado embarazada!! Imaginate lo que Voldemort haría si ella estuviera embarazada?! No quiero imaginarlo!! Por suerte no es así!! – Harry se levanto de su asiento y camino exasperado por la habitación - … Es tiempo de olvidarla y de concentrarme en mi misión!!… Tengo que acabar con Voldemort!! –

- Pero… -

- No, Sirius!! Una vez que el abogado venga, firmare todos los papeles que hagan falta y la dejare libre!! Ella no merece a alguien como yo!! –

- Estas sentenciándote a una vida sin amor, Harry!! –

- Pues que así sea si soy capaz de derrotar a Voldemort!! Esta es una batalla que debo luchar solo!! – Explico con determinación - … Y mientras ella menos sepa mis verdaderos motivos mejor!! Que piense que me fui con Cho, que piense lo que quiera!! Yo debo terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas!! – Harry agarro su varita y apago el fuego de la chimenea. - …Pero antes debes prometerme que la cuidaras… - Sirius sonrió. - … Que serás su sombra… que no dejaras que le pase nada!! –

- Estas terriblemente enamorado de Ginny, amigo!! – Harry se sonrojo pero no negó lo dicho por Sirius, si no que sonrió en su lugar.

- Lo mejor es que me vaya… tengo unas cuantas situaciones que debo resolver!! – Y desapareció dejando a Sirius solo.

**0o0o0  
**  
- Sientete en tu casa… Ginny nos necesita ahora más que nunca… - Sienna miro maravillada la gran habitación que se mostraba ante ella, giro sobre sus talones para tener una imagen más completa y dejo su bolso en el suelo, corriendo hasta el baño. Abigail sonrió.

- ¡Y tiene Spa y todo! – Chillo eufórica para luego voltear algo avergonzada por su comportamiento hacía la muchacha castaña que la mirada risueñamente. – Lo siento!! –

- No hay problema… -

- Es que nunca vine a casa de Le petite… es la primera vez!! – Se acercó hasta la ventana, tenía una hermosa vista hacía el patio trasero de los Weasley. - … Es hermoso!! – Abi asintió - … ¿Hace mucho que conocen a Ginny? –

- Crecimos prácticamente juntas… nuestras familiar están todas asociadas, tiene muchos negocios entre sí… -

- O si… Ginny me contó al respecto… el _"Clan del Fénix",_ ¿no es así? - Abi sintió.

- Mi Padre es el presidente… Albus Dumbledore… - Sienna abrió sus ojos, pasmada.

- Vaya!! Eres la hija del famoso Albus Dumbledore!! – Chillo - … Debes tener demasiadas responsabilidades, ¿no es así? – Abi encogió sus hombros.

- Alan tiene más que yo, supongo… -

- ¿Alan? – Pregunto Sienna.

- Mi hermano mayor… - Sienna abrió su bolso escuchando atentamente - … él es socio mayoritario de todo, junto a mi Padre… yo soy mujer, ¿entendes? –

- Creo que si… ¿Y Danielle? –

- Con ella sucede lo mismo… Draco, su hermano mayor es socio de su Padre… -

- Vaya… Parece todo salido de un cuento antiguo medieval… - Abi sonrió.

- Algo así… OH si necesitas algo vas a tener que encargarte tú… cualquier cosa golpea la puerta siguiente a esta… yo estoy quedando allí… - Sienna la miro, preguntándole - … Danny esta en la siguiente habitación a la mía… es que desde que Harry firmo el divorcio, Ginny esta muy deprimida, así que decidimos venir a quedarnos aquí… acompañándola, por si se deprime de nuevo… tenemos que lograr que vuelva a comer… - Sienna asintió.

- Su anemia no ayuda mucho, ¿verdad? –

- No… el doctor le dio una dieta para que pudiera mejorar su salud, pero cada vez esta peor… Molly quiso obligarla a comer hace dos días y Ginny se desmayo… así que la dejamos en su habitación para que descansara… hace dos semanas que no sale de allí y no quiere ver a nadie… me esta comenzando a preocupar, no come, no sale… si huele comida se desmaya… ya no sabemos que hacer para que este bien… sabemos que la separación de Harry la tiene terriblemente mal, por las noches se la pasa llorando… y ni siquiera Sirius, puede subirle el animo… y eso ya es decir mucho!! –

- Harry se fue… - Abigail se atoro.

- ¿Cómo dices? –

- Harry esta trabajando de Auror para el Ministerio… y lo enviaron a una misión al extranjero por tiempo indeterminado!! – Alguien golpeo la puerta y una enmarañada cabellera castaña se hizo presente.

- Hermione!! – Chillo pasmada Abi - … Harry se fue a… -

- Al extranjero, lo se!! – Sienna sonrió - … De Misión con Ron!! –

- Pero… -

- Eso venía a decirte… y también que Ginny no quiso merendar, de nuevo… - Bufo cansada sentándose en la cama - … Ya no se que hacer… Molly y Lily hablaron con ella hoy a la mañana, para que entrara en razón… pero creo que no funciono… - Desde la separación de Harry y Ginny, Lily indignada y furiosa con su hijo, se había ido a quedar a "La madriguera" como la apodaban todos. - … Mañana mismo vendrá un Sanador Profesional de San Mungo para ver exactamente que tiene… según Molly eso no es simplemente anemia… la depresión no ayuda… pero ella cree que hay algo que Ginny no nos esta diciendo… - Sienna palideció enormemente.

- Todo esto es culpa de Potter!! – Bramo enojada, Hermione y Abi se miraron dudativamente. – Ginny… no… - Se levanto de la cama exasperada, y camino en círculos ante las miradas incrédulas de Abi y Hermione.

- ¿Sienna? –

- Es por su bien… solo por su bien… - Miro a ambas mujeres - … vengan, tenemos que ir a hablar con Ginny… - Camino rápidamente fuera de la habitación y cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, toco la puerta, impaciente. Hermione y Abi, jadearon por su determinación. - … Abre Ginny, soy Sienna!! – Un silencio les llego, Danny salió alarmada de su habitación por el alboroto y le pregunto a Hermione que sucedía - … Abre Ginny o me veré obligada a usar mi magia!! – La puerta de la habitación hizo un ruido y se abrió lentamente, Sienna entro rápidamente, seguida de cerca por Danny, Abi y Hermione. Ginny estaba acostada en la cama que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, con su rostro pálida y su cara de enferma.

- Ginny… -

- Deberías hacer menos ruido, estoy enferma… - Le recrimino la pelirroja. Sienna sonrió.

- ¿Enferma?… yo creo, más bien, que estas haciendo teatro!! – Hermione, Danny y Abi jadearon. - … tú no estas enferma!! Haz vuelto loca a toda esta casa por no decir la verdad!! – Ginny palideció. - … Ahora lo soltaras!! Dile a tus mejores amigas lo que les has estado ocultando!! Anda, pelirroja!! No me parece justo que les mientas, mientras ellas se preguntan que diablos sucede contigo!! –

- Sienna… tú me lo prometiste!! – Se apresuro a decir, Ginny nerviosa. - … Nadie debe saber!! –

- ¿Qué no debemos saber, Ginny? – Pregunto molesta Hermione - … ¿Qué es eso que nos ocultas? –

- Anda Ginny, díselos!! – Apuro Sienna duramente.

- Yo… no… no es nada… -

- Mentira!! – Chillo Sienna molesta - … Ginny esta embarazada!! – Las caras de Hermione, Abi y Danny mostraban incredulidad. El silencio que le siguió a aquella declaración fue bastante tenso. Sienna miro fieramente a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Pero… -

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó aún afectada Danny.

- ¿Cómo?… bueno Danny jamás pensé que estuvieras tan poco informada… generalmente se necesita a un hombre y una mujer, luego de conocerse ellos se aparean y… - La rubia miro furiosa a la castaña y roja le dio un golpe.

- Se exactamente como se hacen los bebes!! – Miro a Ginny, ofendida. – Lo que no se es como mierda no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora, siendo la implicada nuestra amiga o eso creía!! –

- Es de Harry, ¿no? – Pregunto Hermione dudosa, Ginny la miro como para matarla.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE ES DE HARRY!! –

- Calma… no debes exaltarte, le hará mal al bebe!! – Opino Abigail alarmada. Sienna se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de la cama.

- Si con todo lo que ha hecho, no se ha sentido mal… no se como más pueda hacerlo!! – Hermione suspiro y observo atentamente a la pelirroja y a la morena.

- Sienna… - Reto Danny preocupada por la expresión de malestar que tenía Ginny.

- Dime… ¿Cómo tienes el suficiente coraje de no decirle a Harry que estas esperando un hijo suyo y dejarlo ir?… -

- Él me ha traicionado, Sienna!! – Chillo con los ojos aguados la pelirroja.

- Es su pasado, Ginny… -

- Un pasado que casualmente involucra a su sexy y sensual secretaria!! – Ginny se sentó en la cama, molesta con Sienna - … CON LA QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE, DESPU…S DE VIVIR SEIS MESES JUNTOS, DEJO EMBARAZADA!! –

- Perdieron a ese niño!! – Bramo Sienna, tratando de que ella la entendiera - … Tiempo pasado!! Harry ya no tiene nada más que hacer con Cho!! –

- Entonces por que sigue tratándola como si realmente le importara… - Le recrimino.

- Por que no se si sabias que el día que tuvieron el accidente, justamente el mismo día que Cho predio al bebe, Harry era el que manejaba!! – Ginny cerró la boca. - … SE SIENTE CULPABLE Y EN DEUDA CON ELLA!! POR ESO ES QUE TODAVIA LA AYUDA!! PERO COMO TÚ TERRIBLE MENTE RETORCIDA SIGUE MAQUINANDO COSAS IMAGINARIAS!! MIERDA GINNY NO MERECES TENER A UN HOMBRE COMO HARRY!! –

- …l no es un santo!! –

- Pero tampoco es un demonio!! Y mucho menos se merece lo que le estas haciendo!! – Sienna rugió - … Así que me gustaría que te replantearas el hecho si mereces realmente a alguien como Harry a tu lado y mucho más, si mereces que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra!! – Y salio de la habitación sumamente molesta. Abi camino hasta la puerta y dejo la habitación en silencio. Hermione y Danny le sonrieron a Ginny.

- No te preocupes, se les pasara… están heridas por que no les dijiste!! - Danny le sonrió tratando de dale ánimos. Ginny se agarro la cabeza y lloro. Hermione se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo.

- Yo… No sabía que hacer cuando me entere… el Sanador se lo dijo a Sienna sin mi consentimiento… - Danny bufo.

- ¿Y que pretendías escondiéndonos algo así? ¡Por Dios, Ginny!… Mírate, estas enferma y embarazada!! Dos cosas que no combinan bien!! ¿Sabes can riesgoso es para tu hijo el estar así?… - Danny caminaba por la habitación haciendo ademanes violentos, estaba molesta - … ¡Son niños por Dios santo! ¡tus hijos!… ¿no pensaste que… - La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y una roja y furiosa Molly Weasley entró con varita en mano seguida de cerca por Lily, Minerva, Sinistra y Abigail. Ginny se soltó de Hermione y miro con horror a su Madre mirarla con rudeza.

- AGRADECE QUE LLEVAS A MIS NIETOS EN TU VIENTRE!! – Rugió exasperada - … QUE SI NO… HACE RATO TE HUBIERA HECHIZADO POR IRRESPOSABLE!! ES TU HIJO, GINNY!! ESTAS ENFERMA Y TE EXPONES A PERDER TU HIJO ASI NADA MAS!! –

- Molly!! – Lily mirada preocupada la reacción de la Sra. Weasley.

- Sin Harry… - Bajo su mirada dolida. - … SIN HARRY NO QUIERO NADA!! –

- ¿NI SIQUIERA A TU PROPIO HIJO?… …L NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA!! - Bramo caminando como una leona enjaulada. Sinistra, Minerva y las demás se mantenían lo suficientemente cerca mientras Molly molesta daba vueltas y movía su varita peligrosamente. – ES UNA CRIATURA APENAS, QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TENER A LA PEOR MADRE QUE LE PUDIESE TOCAR!! PIENSA GINNY, ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y ENFERMA, NO HAY QUE SER UN GENIO PARA SABER QUE DEBES HACER O DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO!! ES TU HIJO DIO SANTO!! ¿C"MO PUEDES HACER ESTO? – La pelirroja rompió a llorar.

- Molly… - Trato de calmarla Lily.

- Yo… no se en que pensaba, mamá… estoy tan asustada!! - Danny se enfrento a Molly.

- Entiendala, Tía Molly… tiene diecinueve años apenas y… toda esta situación con Harry la tiene trastocada… - Molly alivio su expresión y suspiro, cansada.

- Minerva llama a San Mungo y diles que envíen al mejor Sanador que tengan… - La mujer canosa salio con paso seguro del lugar - … Hermione llama a los del "Clan del Fénix" avísales que quiero una reunión con ellos urgente, Abi ve y dile a la Sra. Figg que prepare una sopa de cebollas y que lo suba inmediatamente, Sinistra quiero que busques en mi habitación un camisón maternal… - Las cuatro mujeres salieron de la habitación, pasmadas. Danny rió y Ginny miro con incredulidad a su Madre, Lily suspiro tranquilamente.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para usar camisón maternal? – Preguntó sorprendida Ginny, Danny se sentó junto a ella. Molly bufo mirando a su hija con desconfianza, sopesando aún la idea de si tratarla indiferente o tratarla con todo el amor que puede tratar un madre a su hija cuando sabe que esta va a ser Madre próximamente.

- Ya me dirás si es demasiado pronto cuando te cueste siquiera levantarte… - Se acercó con dudas junto a la cama y miro con infinito amor a su hija. - … si bien me duele que no me hayas dicho, se que me necesitas más que nunca… todas juntas podremos llevarlo adelante… no estas sola, hija… me tienes a mi… - Ginny abrazo a Molly feliz - … tienes a tus amigas… muchas personas somos las que te amamos… no te dejes caer… -

- Gracias mamá… Esto es difícil para mí… y se que cometí un error al no decirles… pero… lo extraño y… - No pudo continuar por que la garganta se le cerraba, cerro sus ojos y agarro con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Hablar de Harry o cualquier tema que tuviese que ver directamente con él, la enloquecía de dolor. Sentía su corazón resquebrajarse en pedacitos más pequeños. Sinceramente ella se había enamorado de él, supuso en un principio que solo era un atontamiento con Potter y que se le pasaría, pero con el transcurso de los días, se fue perdiendo en cada uno de los detalles que él solía tener con ella. Y llego un punto en que se imagino a su lado por el resto de sus días, ¡Cuan tonta había sido! ¿Cómo él se iba a fijar en una mujer como ella, teniendo a Cho al lado? ¡Cómo podía siquiera, habérsele pasado por la cabeza que quizás Harry Potter pudiese sentir algo cercano al cariño para con ella!

- Lo sé, Ginny… - Molly miro a Danny - … Lo sabemos, hija… pero ahora debes olvidarte de eso y concentrarte en tu hijo… ¡vas a ser Mamá, Ginny!… - La pelirroja se llevo una mano a la cara, secándose las lagrimas y miro a ambas mujeres con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y eso es lo único que hasta ahora me ha dado aliento para seguir… - Molly frunció su ceño.

- No se como no te has muerto por inanición!! – Ginny rodó sus ojos, en mucho tiempo divertida. Danny rió. - … Estas pálida, ojerosa y parece que has perdido peso!! –

- Mamá… he estado comiendo, solo que a escondida de ustedes… - Danny miro indignada a la joven. Molly se sorprendió.

- Y encima tienes el descaro de hacernos preocupar demás!! Ginny Weasley has llegado a la tolerancia de nuestra amistad!! – La pelirroja palideció. Sus amigas eran un soporte fundamental en su vida. - … ¡estas loca! Solamente me quedo por que quiero ser la Madrina de tu hijo!! Si no, hace rato me hubiese ido!! – Ginny sonrió con arrepentimiento desde la cama. Una hora más tarde, luego de haberle puesto el camisón de maternidad, en contra de su voluntad, y haberle obligado a comer sopa de cebolla, gracias a Lily que hizo desistir a Molly de hacerle comer tres platos más, pudo ser atendida por el Sanador Wells el mismo que había tenido que atenderla en San Mungo. Minerva y Sinistra platicaban animadamente sobre la reciente noticia, Molly y Lily sonreía mientras imaginaban la reacción del resto de las Familias sobre la buena nueva y Danny y Abigail, charlaban rápidamente sobre la cantidad de cosas que le comprarían al bebe. Una de las puertas que estaba junto a la habitación de Ginny se abrió y por ella salió Sienna. Molly se levanto de la cama y se abalanzo, abrasándola con sentimiento.

- OH Sienna… gracias… no sabes lo mucho que significo lo que hiciste… -

- No hice nada, Molly… solo le dije unas cuantas verdades… - Molly se separo la miro.

- El Sanador esta dentro pero en cuanto salga… - Sienna negó.

- No quiero verla… -

- Sienna… entiéndela, no esta pasando por su mejor momento… por favor, no te alejes de ella… Ginny nos necesita!! – Explico Abigail resignada - … Podrá tener la mente más retorcida del mundo… pero es buena persona… -

- Lo sé… - Sienna sonrió y se sentó junto a Lily. El Sanador salió de la habitación mareado. Molly y Danny se levantaron con rapidez y se acercaron rápidamente hacía el doctor.

- Esa mujer, esta loca!!… las condiciones en las que se encuentra no son las mejores para un embarazo!! Esta anémica y eso puede afectar seriamente al bebe, debemos trasladarla inmediatamente a San Mungo para su mejor tratamiento y seguimiento!! – Molly asintió con fuerza.

- Lo que usted diga… - El Sanador hizo un movimiento con su varita y dos hombres vestidos con un delantal blanco, se materializaron. Danny, Abi y Sienna levantaron sus varitas hacía los recién llegados, con violencia apuntándoles. Lily soltó un grito.

- Debemos estar seguros que no son mortifagos!! – El Sanador se puso nervioso cuando Danny menciono a los seguidores de Voldemort.

- Pero señorita… que dice!! Esa clase de magos oscuros ya no existen!! – La rubia punzo su varita más fuerte en contra del cuello de uno de ellos.

- Voldemort ha vuelto!! – Soltó como si eso explicara todo. El Sanador Wells palideció tanto, que Sienna temió que se hubiese petrificado.

- No hay tiempo para esto, debemos trasladar a Ginny!! – Refunfuño Minerva nerviosa. Abi agito su varita y la paso alrededor del cuerpo de uno de los desconocidos.

- Es mejor tomar precauciones!! –

- Eso es mentira, el que "no debe ser nombrado" esta muerto!! – Corroboro el Sanador mientras miraba enojado a Danny. Sienna y Abi terminaron de revisarlos y los dejaron pasar a la habitación seguidos de cerca por ellas.

- Crea lo que quiera… ahora nos urge solamente Ginny… - Y sin más Danny entró detrás de sus amigas. Molly, Lily, Minerva y sinistra se organizaron para prepararle sus cosas a la pelirroja, no quería que fuese sin nada. Danny, Sienna, Abi y Hermione se encargaron de llevarla hasta el hospital. Arreglaron que todas montarían guardia de a turnos, estaban de acuerdo que ahora que Voldemort había vuelto, Harry y todos los suyos serían el blanco perfecto.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora:** _Se que los hice esperar… es que estoy actualizando otras historias y adelantando otras… son muchas y tengo que ir de a poco, para no saturar mi imaginación. No me gustaría estancarme… Gracias por leer y cualquier opinión será recibida, y aclarada en su momento. Besos y Cuidense!!  
_


	9. sorpresas Desprevenidas

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

"_Sorpresas desprevenidas"_

**Nota de la Autora:** _Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar… de a poco iré retomando las cosas… Gracias por comprender!! _

**0o0o0**

Harry Potter entró al departamento de Aurores hecho una furia. Ron Weasley iba detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos y Michael Corner, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom los seguían de cerca. Ernie McMillan que estaba cerca de la entrada fue arrojado al suelo, con una cantidad importante de papeles, que Potter hizo recoger con un solo movimiento de su varita sin detenerse. Algunos compañeros de trabajo, como Terry Bott, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abott y Romilda vane, se levantaron de sus cubículos y observaron exacerbados el enojo de Potter.

Anthony Golgstein, que era el secretario del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, miro a Harry entre curioso y enojado. Lavander, quien salía en esos momentos del despacho de su jefe, tropezó con Potter quien le lanzo una mirada furibunda; con algo de terror lo dejo pasar. Un hombre mayor los recibió sin dejar de mirarlo a todos atentamente.

"Debes estar contento, ¿verdad?" Harry caminaba por toda la habitación ante las miradas de sus cuatro compañeros. El jefe del departamento bufo, cansado.

"Potter calmate, ¿quieres?"

"¿Qué me calme?, ¿Qué me calme, dices?" Harry se llevo una mano a su pelo, totalmente fuera de si "… ¡estuve así de cerca de encontrar una pista de Voldemort!… así de cerca de apresar a Dovoloh!!"

"Podrías habernos dejado más tiempo, Kingsley…" Opino apaciguador Ron. "… Pasamos cuatro meses allá sin información de nada… estuvimos escondidos recaudando toda la información sobre Voldemort, incluso Michael y Dean se infiltraron entre ellos… casi terminan muertos… creo que nos debías eso, por lo menos…" Harry cegado por la ira apretó sus puños y observo furioso a Kingsley.

"TENDRÍAS QUE HABERNOS DEJADO QUEDARNOS UNAS SEMANAS MÁS SIQUIERA!! ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE AVERIGUAR SU PARADERO!!"

"Lo necesito aquí…" Harry se enfrento a Kingsley, exacerbado. Neville y Ron se acercar temiendo cualquier cosa de Potter.

"Y yo necesito a Voldemort muerto!!" Michael, Dean y Neville temblaron ante el nombre. Ron bufo. "… Pero ya ves, no lo esta!!"

"Tienes que calmarte, Harry…" Opino Kingsley impasible "… En estos momento te necesitamos más aquí que en otro lugar… Las cosas se están poniendo agitadas y que la gente te vea más, sería un gran aliciente para la Comunidad Mágica…"

"No me vengas ahora con ese cuento del _elegido_ que el Profeta se encargo de hacer saber a todo el mundo!! Necesito que no me limites, Kingsley… necesito que me des vía libre en lo que ha Voldemort se respecta!!"

"¿Puedes decirle el innombrable, Harry?" El moreno miro mal a Ron.

"No llamarlo por su nombre aumenta el temor, Ron!!"

"Bueno… ahora de nada sirve ponernos los unos a los otros en contra… tenemos que trabajar juntos para derrotarlo…" Añadió Dean algo contrariado "… estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Jefe… ya que estamos aquí, lo mejor sería que nos diera piedra libre para investigar a…" Hizo una mueca raro, incomodo "… a Voldemort y sus secuaces…" Harry se detuvo cerca de la chimenea, examinando la expresión de Kingsley. Alguien toco la puerta.

"Adelante…" Seamus Finnigan saludo a todos para después mirar directamente a Kingsley.

"Acaba de terminar la reunión… ahora solo hay algunos miembros que se quedaron analizando algunas Familias involucradas…"

"Bien… _La Orden del Fénix_ se esta reuniendo en tu casa, Harry…" El aludido lo miro "… Tú Padre dejo que usáramos tu casa como cuartel… el Callejón Diagon fue atacado y Hogsmeade solo ha resistido por que el Ministerio puso una fuerte guardia por turnos…" Ron se levanto de su asiento.

"No hay nadie de los nuestros lastimado, ¿verdad?" Pregunto desconcertado.

"Quisieron atacar a Lily y Remus mientras ellos iban a San Mungo…" Harry abrió sus ojos preocupado "… Atacaron a Abigail, pero Alan la rescato… Draco Malfoy salvo a Sienna, una amiga de los Weasley…" La cara de Ron se transformo en una mueca de sonrisa "… Y después de estos accidentes, James y Sirius coincidieron en que lo mejor era dejar a todas las mujeres en una sola casa, viviendo juntas… albus se encargo de hacerle encantamientos difíciles y complicados para asegurar la vida de todas ellas… ahora están en casa de los Weasley… todas las mujeres juntas… Tú casa Harry tiene una red Flu abierta directamente hacía la casa de los Weasley, por si pasa algo…"

"Necesitamos ir a mi casa… ahora…" Kingsley asintió.

"Por aquí, por favor…" Seamus abrió la puerta y los cinco hombres lo siguieron. Salieron del departamento de Aurores con rapidez y cruzaron desordenadamente el departamento de leyes mágicas en el tercer piso. Cuando salieron a un callejón cercano a ministerio, Seamus convoco un zapato viejo y le apunto con la varita. "… Un traslador… todos juntos…" Se apiñaron alrededor del viejo zapato y al instante de tocarlo, todos sintieron que un gancho los tiraba desde el ombligo. Harry quedo parado tambaleándose por el viaje, pero de improviso se vio rodeado de unos fuertes brazos y un aroma familiar.

"Harry!! Pensé que te habías escapado!!" Rió Sirius Black soltándolo y permitiéndolo mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba casi igual a como él lo había dejado hacía cuatro meses atrás, cuando había decidido hacer aquella misión que Kingsley le había encomendado. Dean, Neville y Michael se levantaron del suelo mientras Ron abrazaba a su Padre, James Potter. Albus Dumbledore y Ojoloco le sonreían desde el otro lado del Living. Lucius, Alan y Draco revisaban pergaminos largísimo, rodeados de libros y carpetas. Se levantaron para saludarlos.

"Harry!! Mírate hasta tienes barba!!" Se sorprendió un risueño Alan.

"Te hace más viejo!!"

"Ya deja de molestarlo, Draco… solo por que estas celoso!!" Harry sonrió.

"Una palabra más Dumbledore y eres hombre muerto!!" Siseo molesto el rubio a Alan. El moreno vio a su Padre acercarse y luego viro la cara violentamente. Muchos de los presentes callaron de pronto; Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula y un gusto metálico apareció en su boca. Su Padre le había golpeado.

"¿Peor que…"

"No deseo verte…" Camino hasta la punta de la mesa y con movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer todos los papeles "… Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí…" Harry confundido dio un paso hacía su Padre.

"¿Pero que dices, Papá?… Acabamos de llegar de Albania con mucha información!! Eso sumado a sus investigaciones de seguro podremos localizar a Voldem…"

"No quiero oírte…" Harry frunció su ceño.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Y mamá?" Pregunto tratando de entender el comportamiento de su Padre. Sirius miro con contradicción a ambos Potter. Ron se rasco la cabeza, confundido. James volteo y fijo sus ojos en los de su hijo.

"No creo que sea yo la persona indicada para responder a tu pregunta…" Farfullo con rudeza.

"Creo, James, que lo mejor es aclarar esta situación… hay que llevar a Harry a casa de los Weasley…"

"No, Albus…" Opino tajante. Sirius carraspeo.

"Yo también opino como Albus, James…"

"¿Tú, Sirius?" Pregunto desilusionado. Lucius se levanto de su asiento.

"Quizás no se lo merezca… pero él no lo sabe y no puedes juzgarlo hasta saber realmente cual es su postura al respecto… pero si comprueba ser el idiota que dices que es, entonces sientete a tus anchas de despreciarlo por ello…"

"¿Me pueden decir que esta sucediendo?" Miro a James "… ¿Papá?"

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Cuestiono Neville. La puerta de la habitación de abrió y un pelirrojo entro llevando consigo un pote grande en una bolsa.

"Sucede que mi hermano es el mayor idiota jamás conocido en estado viviente…" Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio, Matt lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La sensación de que todos supieran algo que él desconocía, lo enojaba.

"Yo también te he extrañado todos estos meses, hermanito…" Dijo sarcástico.

"Pues yo no, imbécil!!"

"Matt…" Lo reto James serio.

"Tengo que ser sincero con él, Papá…" Dean rió quedadamente "… Soy su hermano, lo quiero y tengo que ser sincero…"

"¿Así?… Podes meterte tu sinceridad por el cu…"

"Harry!!" Volvió a retar James. Matt le saco la lengua. Sirius reprimió una carcajada.

"Pues bien… quisiera que me digieran que es eso tan importante que por no saberlo, merezco el desprecio de todos!!" Rugió fastidiado.

"¿Ves? ¡es idiota!" Harry saco su varita y apunto hacía su hermano.

"Matt… cierra la boca!!" James miro al pelirrojo, molesto. Draco rodó sus ojos. Los hermanos Potter eran increíblemente insoportables. Seamus se cruzo de brazos, aparentemente aquello iba para largo. "… No se como lo hacen, pero logran sacarme de quicio!! No pueden estar ni un solo maldito momento en paz!!"

"El empieza!!" Corearon Harry y Matt, apuntándose con el dedo mutuamente.

"Son grandes, Dios santo!! – Se exaspero James. Sirius rió "… Ya te reirás tú cuando los tuyos crezcan y sean igual que estos energúmenos!!"

"Creí que éramos idiotas, Papá" opino Matt con cara de inocente. Albus sonrió.

"Habla por ti, imbécil!!" Bramo Harry molesto.

"Cierren la boca ustedes dos!!" Rugió James exasperado "… iremos a casa de los Weasley… lo demás quédense acá… Albus tiene tareas que realizar…" Harry, Sirius, Ron, James y Matt se acercaron a la chimenea que estaba prendida. James miro a Matt.

"¿Y tú?" Matt mostró el recipiente que tenía en la mano.

"Ella quiere de este… tuve que ir al Callejón Diagon para conseguirlo, creí que me iba a hechizar cuando le dije que iba a ser complicado conseguirlo!!" James asintió y lo dejo pasar primero. Antes de desaparecer Matt le saco la lengua a un fastidiado Harry.

"¿Por qué él tiene que ir primero?" James rodó sus ojos, cansado.

"Por que tenía una encomienda… ahora deja de quejarte como una niña y metete ahí…" James y Sirius desaparecieron juntos, mientras que ron reía detrás de Harry.

"Hoy no es mi día…" Cuando Ron y Harry se aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley, solo Minerva y Sinistra los estaban esperando.

"Están en el Comedor, sígannos…" Molly corrió rápidamente a abrazarlos a ambos, como si ambos hubiesen estado desaparecidos durante años. Lily, Danny, Abi y Hermione los saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida.

"OH Ron… te extrañe!!" EL pelirrojo apretó más el abrazo, acercando a Hermione a su cuerpo. Harry recibió una fría bienvenida de su Madre, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza desde lejos, El moreno se acercó hasta ella.

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa a Papá y a ti?" Lily poso sus ojos verdes en los casi idénticos, de su hijo mayor. "¡Me tratan como si fuera la peor persona del mundo y solo he salido cuatro meses para poder buscar alguna pista para encontrar a Voldemort y matarlo!!"

"¿Solo eso?, dejaste sola a tu esposa, Harry… la dejaste tirada como si ella fuera…"

"Ella ya no es mi esposa, Lily…" Le respondió tenso el moreno, La ojiverde lo miro furiosa. Su hijo siempre solía llamarla por su nombre en los momentos en que quería que ella no se metiera en sus asuntos. "… Ella es parte de un trato que _El Clan del Fénix_ me obligo a concretar… nada más…"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!!" Lo miro molesta "… Yo no te crié así!! Esto es culpa de la responsabilidad que tu Padre siempre quiso hacerte cargar!! Yo siempre insistía en que era demasiado pequeño para vivir con ello, sin embargo tu Padre como orgulloso descendiente de Gryffindor quiso ponerte a prueba, logrando que fueras la persona más fría que conozco!!"

"No me han llegado los papeles de divorcio!!" Trato de desviar el tema. Molly se sobresalto.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?, si el abogado te los envió hace un mes atrás!! Se nos hacía muy extraño que no hubieses firmado aún, pero creímos que a la lechuza le había costado encontrarte!!"

"Si los hubiese tenido en mis manos, hubiese firmado enseguida!!" Ron enrojeció.

"¿Le pediste el divorcio a Ginny?" Harry titubeo.

"Ella me lo pidió a mi… y yo estoy de acuerdo…" sentenció, molesto de tener que dar explicaciones.

"¿Quieres separarte de ella?" Volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo, Hermione vacilo, las orejas de Ron estaban tomando un peligroso color rojo.

"Si… necesito separarme de ella…" Aseguro. Danny miro nerviosamente hacía la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta. "… Pero no me han llegado los papeles…"

"Yo los tengo…" Asevero Lily Potter, orgullosa. Harry miro pasmado a su Madre.

"¿Qué tu que?…"

"Lo que oíste, yo lo tengo…" Harry apretó sus puños.

"¿Y por que no me enviaste los papeles para que los firmara?" Cuestiono molesto "… ¡Por que los guardaste!"

"Por que no te puedes divorciar de tú mujer…" Harry frunció su ceño, cada vez más molesto por la indiscreción.

"Harry…" Advirtió, Hermione conociendo a su amigo.

"¿Y se puede saber por que mierda no me puedo separar de Ginny?, ¡ahora también quieres controlar mi vida como cuando era más joven, Madre!…"

"No le hables así Harry…" Quiso intervenir Abigial, el moreno hizo un solo movimiento de su mano y la castaña quedo sin voz al instante. Danny y Minerva corrieron a ver como estaba.

"¡Potter devuelvele el habla a mi amiga!" Exigió Danny.

"NO ENTIENDO COMO SIEMPRE LOGRAS METER TUS NARICES DONDE NADIE TE LO PIDIÓ!!" Grito Harry.

"Harry… por favor, calmate…" Susurro Minerva.

"¿QUE ME CALME?, ¡TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO SE CREE QUE TIENE DERECHO A METERSE EN MI VIDA, TODOS CREEN QUE ME ENTIENDEN Y COMPRENDEN!… ¡PERO EN REALIDAD NADIE PUEDE HACERLO!! ESTOY TENIENDO VISIONES Y VOLDEMORT VE A TRAVEZ DE MÍ!!" Todos palidecieron y otros lanzaron gritos de horror "… CADA VEZ ES PEOR!! INCLUSO ESTOY TENIENDO PROBLEMAS PARA SER YO MISMO!! ESTOY MÁS IRRITABLE DE LOS NORMAL Y TENGO UN HUMOR DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!! ME ESTOY MURIENDO, POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE ÉL ME POSEE LOGRA SACAR MAGIA MUY PODEROSA DE MI CUERPO Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE UN MAGO SIN MAGIA, SE MUERE!! Y PARA COMPLICARLO TODOS USTEDES PRACTICAMENTE ME ESTAN OBLIGANDO A VOLVER CON GINNY, COSA QUE NO QUIERO!! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡POR QUE TENGO MIEDO DE LASTIMARLA!! POR QUE SI LE PASA ALGO… YO…" Harry jadeo y cayo al suelo, cansado "… Yo no se que hago…" Ron se acercó hasta su amigo, comprobó que estaba desmayado, y miro a todos los atónitos presentes.

"¿Ahora entienden?…" Preguntó con la voz temblándole; se giro hacía la puerta "… ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Ginny?" La puerta del Comedor se abrió de par en par y una pálida pelirroja junto a dos pasmados hombres miraban a los dos amigos en medio del salón. James capturo la mirada de su esposa, entendiendo de que ambos habían sido muy duros con su hijo. Sirius bajo su mirada y camino hasta la mitad de salón para poder ayudar a caminar a Harry, quien estaba ya inconsciente. "… Él no quiere a Cho… ni tampoco te dejo para irse lejos con ella… sabía que algo andaba mal incluso antes de que Voldemort volviera a la vida… La noche en que se casaron, él me contó lo que tanto lo venía carcomiéndolo por dentro, tenía miedo de que salieras lastimada… aún en ese entonces, él te quería… me lo confeso esa noche…" Las lagrimas en las mejillas de Ginny solo mostraban arrepentimiento por su trato para con su marido. Ella había sido injusta "… Cuando se complico todo con Cho y contigo… esa misma noche el resolvió que lo mejor era separarse de ti… su idea de desvincularte por completo de él, fue dolorosa pero sabía que ese era el único camino… durante el viaje todo empeoro… por que las visiones y sus ataques fueron más violentos… Dean, Michael, Neville y yo… le hemos estado pasando energía, magia… para que se mantuviera con vida… pero no es suficiente… Harry es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos y una sola pelea puede generar su muerte automáticamente, Voldemort lo sabe… por eso evitamos a toda costa que se enfrentara directamente con él… pese a que seguía sufriendo los ataques… lo trajimos en contra de su voluntad, aun que el no lo sabe… le dijimos a Kingsley que estaba moribundo… y es verdad, Harry esta muy delicado… estaba furioso cuando nos ordenaron regresar!! Pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de perderlo… y menos ahora que tú…" Ron miro directamente el gran vientre de su hermana menor. "… Estas embarazada, por lo que veo!!" Un silencio bastante prolongado le siguió a la declaración de Ron. Seguramente más de uno de los presentes, tratando de hacer encajar cada pieza de la explicación dada por el pelirrojo.

"Vamos…" Entre Ron y Sirius subieron a Harry en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa, el Comedor quedo en silencio, que solo fue roto cuando Ginny, con algo de dificultad, se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y rompió a llorar. Matt se acercó hasta ella con el pote de helado que había conseguido y se lo entrego. Ginny tomo el pote y se dispuso a comer mientras sollozaba. Lily, Molly, Danny y Hermione se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas. James, beso en la cabeza a Ginny, y subió las escaleras para ayudar a su hijo. Abigail lo siguió al igual que minerva y Sinistra.

"Tranquilízate, Ginny…" Dijo Molly dulcemente "… No es bueno para el bebe que estés tan alterada…" La pelirroja movió la cuchara que tenía en la mano, con destreza.

"Mamá… ¿no oíste a Ron?… ¡Todos estos meses pensando lo peor de Harry y resulta que esta muy delicado de salud!… Dios, soy una mala mujer!!" Lloró, Hermione agrando sus ojos cuando Ginny trato de acomodarse en el sillón. Llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo y su panza crecía día a día de una forma alarmante. Las complicaciones residían en que Ginny era demasiado pequeña y su vientre demasiado grande para ella; le costaba caminar, moverse e incluso respirar. Los Sanadores recomendaban que era mejor no alterarla y dejarla descansar, lo peor era que Ginny se aburría muy rápido y exigía a todo pulmón, que la dejaran comer por ella misma e incluso los cuidados le parecían excedidos. "Sienna tenía razón!! No merezco estar al lado de un hombre como Harry!!"

"Parece una Banshee…"

"Te oí, Danny!!" Rugió molesta Ginny, sosteniendo fuertemente el pote de helado; como si alguien se lo fuese a sacar. "… Soy una mala esposa!! Y seguramente seré una mala Madre!!" Lily le saco el helado de un tirón y la miro fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

"Escúchame atentamente… jamás serás una mala Madre!! Y tampoco eres una mala esposa!!… Solamente interpretaste de manera incorrecta las pistas que mi hijo te dejaba… Él muy idiota tampoco se hizo entender muy bien, ¿verdad?… y la hija de los Chang no ayudo a aclarar nada, ¿no es cierto?"

"Pero…"

"Ya deja de estar lamentándote ahí y ve a ver como esta tu marido!!" Chillo Molly.

"No creo que quiera verme otra vez!!" Chillo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Danny frunció su ceño, Matt bufo y Lily negó con su cabeza.

"Claro que querrá verte… es tu marido, te ama!!" Aseveró Molly con cara de impaciencia. "… Ahora levanta tu trasero de allí y ve a asegurarte de que el Padre de tus hijos esta en forma!!" Ginny se levanto de donde estaba con ayuda de Matt y lentamente, con mucha dificultad y con ayuda de su cuñado, pudo finalmente subir las escaleras. Hermione, Danny, Lily y Molly la seguían de cerca. Fuera de la habitación estaba Abigail sentada junto a Sinistra y a Minerva, las tres nerviosas. Sirius estaba a un costado de la puerta de la habitación recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados; mientras James caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo un círculo en su recorrido. Ginny jadeo cansada, James se detuvo donde estaba y palideció al verla allí de pie y con la cara pálida.

"¡Ginny!, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Miro a su mujer y a Molly, preocupado "… ¡ustedes sabes perfectamente que no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos!…" La pelirroja apretó su mano, llamando la atención de su suegro.

"Y usted sabe perfectamente como soy de testaruda!!" James bufo y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla que convoco con rapidez, Lily se sentó junto a ella y Molly se les unión. Ginny clavo sus ojos celestes en los castaños de James "… ¿Cómo esta Harry?" Preguntó preocupada y compungida. Sentía el peso de sus acciones sobre su conciencia. Demasiados errores juntos entre ellos. Quizás demasiadas faltas de su parte como para ser perdonada. No esperaba otra cosa que desprecio de parte de él, y viéndolo bien, él tenía toda la razón del mundo para no volver a querer verla en su vida. Danny le sonrió de lado, tratando de animarla. James se llevo una mano a su cabello, nervioso.

"Un Sanador esta dentro, revisándolo… Ron se quedo con él…" Dijo con voz quebrada. Lily miro asustada a su marido, James solía ser fuerte. Ginny se llevo una mano al pecho, sumamente devastada. No podía perderlo, se llevo una mano a su vientre. No ahora que podía darle un motivo para estar juntos.

"OH, Dios mío!!… esto es mi culpa…" Susurro la pelirroja mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La culpabilidad la estaba matando. Meses deseando no volver a verlo. Semanas convencidas de que él se había ido con Chang, días y eternas noches añorándolo. "… Y ahora mi hijo se va a quedar sin Padre… ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando crezca?" Acarició su vientre con total dolor, aquella situación estaba consiguiendo presionarla de manera alarmante. Anhelaba poder volver a besarlo, abrasarlo, decirle que nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. "… Hijo, fui yo quien mato a tu Papá!!" Y rompió a llorar, desesperada. De manera desgarradora y angustiante. No podía soportarlo, si él se iba ella quería seguirlo; hasta el mismísimo infierno. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, el pecho se le cerraba y comenzó a convulsionarse en un vano intento de conseguir aire.

"Ginny!!" James alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que se desvaneciera en el suelo. Sirius corrió a su lado, asustado. Lily, Molly, Hermione, Danny y Abigail gritaron en conjunto, asustadas. Sienna abrió la habitación donde estaba Harry y llamo al doctor, Ron salió con la cara desencajada. EL Sanador llego hasta su lado y pidió que trasladasen a Ginny a una cama.

"OH, Dios mío mi bebe!!" Lily abrazo a Molly, tratando de que se mantuviera tranquila. El doctor entro en la habitación que estaba en frente de la de Harry y James deposito a Ginny allí. Sin más preámbulos, abrió la camisa rosada que llevaba y le reviso los signos vitales. Durante los restantes cinco minutos el aire se disipo tenso. Sirius estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y James caminaba exasperado mirando hacía la puerta de enfrente, Lily solo los había visto así, cuando se enteraron de aquel fatídico fin de semana cuando Voldemort había intentado matar a Harry apenas siendo un bebe pequeño. El Doctor miro a Molly, quien estaba junto a su hija.

"Necesita descansar… solo descanso fue un susto, ella esta perfectamente…" Molly acaricio la frente de su hija.

"Pero… estará bien, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Lily nerviosa "… Se repondrá…" El Sanador era el mismo que venía haciendo los controles anteriores de Ginny, podían confiar en el.

"No digo que no haya avanzado, desde hace unos meses… pero tienen que entender que su cuerpo le esta cobrando lo que ella hizo con la anemia… descuidarse ha sido un enorme error… no seguir ahora mis recomendaciones, y más dado su estado, sería una falta garrafal… debe descansar y no sobreexcitarse tanto, como hace unos momentos… ustedes deben tenerla en un ambiente fraterno y tranquilo, la menor exaltación y… puede tener una perdida o…"

"¡NO!" James miro a Molly "… Nosotros la cuidaremos…" Lily miro al doctor.

"¿Cómo esta mi hijo?" El Sanador ensombreció su mirada. Ella se acercó "¿Cómo esta mi hijo, Doctor?"

"Delicado… Su magia esta muy por debajo de los niveles normales y como saben, eso perjudica su salud… me preocupa su capacidad para perder la magia que reside su cuerpo, con tanta rapidez… le he dado una poción para que la tome con regularidad, necesita descanso y sobretodo evitar los combates abiertos… Harry es un gran Auror, pero su vida esta en riesgo por lo tanto les recomiendo que lo lleven a hacerse revisaciones semanales… debemos descubrir por que tiende a perder su magia tan rápido, siendo que el tiene mucho poder… si sigue así…" El Sanador desvió su mirada "… mejor me retiro, tengo otros pacientes… con permiso…" Molly se sentó junto a Ginny mientras Sirius caminaba fuera de la habitación. James se acercó hasta su esposa y la abrazo.

"Todo saldrá bien…" Susurro apenas el pelinegro. Lily tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Molly acariciaba autómatamente la fría mano de su pálida hija.

"¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!" Se exalto la pelirroja, separándose de su marido "… ¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?…" James noto que el labio inferior de su esposa, estaba temblando. "… ¡Mira como están!, ellos que no tiene la culpa de nada!!… nuestro hijo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y Ginny con el riesgo de perder a su bebe!!… Dime James, ¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto?… ¡La vida no puede mostrarse de manera tan cruel, cuando lo único que desean es formar una familia!… Por Dios ni siquiera tienen un año de casados!!…" James sonrió, apacible.

"Lo sé, preciosa… pero lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es cuidarlos y acompañarlos… Solo el tiempo y Dios sabrá si les da una oportunidad…" James poso su mano en el hombro de Molly, quien se giro mirándolo agradecida y rompió a llorar, Con el único dolor que supone ver a una hija devastada.

**0o0o0 **

Las siguientes semanas Sirius, James ni mucho menos ninguno de los varones aparecieron en casa de los Weasley. "La Orden del Fénix" estaba resurgiendo con todo el poder que le concedía el Jefe de la Orden, Albus Dumbledore. Eso suponía ver una cantidad de Brujas y Magos desfilar por casa de los Weasley para llegar a casa de Harry, donde realizaban las reuniones. Danny, Abi y Sienna habían sido advertidas sobre no inmiscuirse en "La Orden" ni nada que tuviese que ver con ello y aprendieron de la peor manera, Molly las había descubierto mientras intentaban ir por Red Flu hacía casa de Harry. Después del castigo impuesto por la mamá de Ginny se limitaron a cuidar de su amiga pelirroja y de Harry, quienes seguían inconscientes aún.

Solo Ron y Hermione conseguían ir a las reuniones y volver a cuidar de Harry y Ginny; Las tres chicas los bombardeaban a preguntas sobre "La Orden" pero no lograban sacar mayor cosa que un que otro monosílabo. Danny se había fastidiado mucho por la actitud de ambos y Hermione le había dado un duro discurso sobre su deber y el de ellos mismos. Luego de tres horas, solo Abi fue capaz de bajarle el cabreo a Danny. Hermione esa semana se mostró más fría que nunca. Sienna se limito a dejarlos en paz y ayudar en lo más mínimo en la casa.

Molly y Lily regresaban de las reuniones preocupadas y perdidas, más de una vez Abi tuvo que ayudarlas a limpiar la habitación de Ginny o Harry. Danny se encargaba de las provisiones junto a la Sra. Figg y Sienna se encargaba de hacer las citas para que el Sanador Wells acudiera a casa de los Weasley una vez a la semana. Minerva y Sinistra regulaban los remedios y pócimas a administrar a Harry y Ginny.

Aquel día Draco se había hecho presente en "La Madriguera". En cuanto piso la casa, Abigail salió de ella excusándose sobre algo de unas compras de último momento. El rubio le lanzo una mirada interrogante y alzo sus hombros en señal de desinterés. Danielle sabía muy bien que su hermano y Abi, eran como el agua y el aceite, ambos orgullosos y testarudos. Suspiro mirando a su hermano, Draco era imperturbable. No podía culpar a su amiga por no poder llegar hasta él, raras veces lo había visto mostrando sus emociones. Parecía un frío e intocable témpano, y solo lo había visto fuera de sus casillas cuando discutía con Abi. Según su Madre, los varones Malfoy solían casarse con mujeres de carácter. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, si todo era como decían, su hermano se casaría con Abigail en menos de lo que le costaría decir _"Quiddicht"_

"¿Cómo van?" Preguntó el rubio a su hermana, sentándose frente a la habitación donde permanecía inconsciente aún Harry. Frunció su ceño, cuando vio a Danielle mirándolo, sonriente. "¿Dije un chiste, acaso?"

"No seas gruñón!!" Le reprocho "… ¡Así nunca te casaras!" Draco enarco una ceja elegantemente. Danny gimió para sus adentros, su hermano era increíblemente sofisticado.

"¿Piensas que me voy a casar?" Sonrió con sarcasmo. "¡Por favor, Danny!"

"¿Y por que no?, ¡Estar soltero no te beneficia en nada!" Le reprocho, enojada. Draco acerco su rostro al de su hermana y poso sus profundos ojos azules en los idénticos de ella.

"No he conocido a la mujer que me haga pensar lo contrario, hermanita…" Los ojos de Danny brillaron, maliciosamente "… Además, mira los _beneficios_ que te trae el matrimonio, Harry esta casado con Ginny y no tienen más que problemas…" Aclaro, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

"Pero supongo que Abigail será menos apasionada que Ginny y también más sensata para llevar adelante un matrimonio…"

"Eso es verdad, Abi es una mujer increíble y…" Frunció su ceño, sabiéndose engañado. Danielle sonrió.

"¡Caíste!, ¡si!… ¡estaba en lo cierto te gusta Abigail!" Chillo descontrolada dando saltitos. Draco endureció su mirada, indiferente.

"No se donde demonios dejaste tu sentido común… se ve que heredaste la abundante imaginación del abuelo Abraxas para suponer que por una buena apreciación mía, he admitido que tengo interés por Abigail Dumbledore…" Escupió parco. Danny siguió sonriendo.

"¡OH, Draco!, te conozco lo suficiente… nunca te he visto hablar de una mujer tan bien como lo has hecho con Abi, además tu no sueles ser de aquellos que le dicen idioteces a las mujeres para ganártelas, en eso te pareces a Harry… ustedes no necesitan halagar a una mujer para conseguir una cita, las mujeres los rodean apenas entrar a un lugar… y ah sido un gran paso que admitas que Abi sería buen prospecto de esposa… ¿la tuya, quizás?" Bromeo relajada. Draco en su asiento, se tenso.

"Tan idiota como recuerdo, hermanita…" Respondió molesto.

"Y tú tan amargado como siempre…" Sonrió. Draco miro la puerta de Harry.

"¿Cómo están?" Preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema. Danny suspiro, sentándose en una de las sillas junto a su hermano.

"Ginny esta perfectamente… pero Harry…"

"Lo sé… Potter es muy fuerte, pero si sigue así…" Draco miro sus manos, admiraba la fuerza de voluntad del moreno. "… No podrá sobrevivir demasiado tiempo… ¿Qué dice el Sanador?" Danny bufo.

"El Sanador Wells no nos da muchas esperanzas… dice que tiene que reposar, no gastar energías y que tenemos que administrarle el médicamente indicado y sanara… pero sinceramente, Harry gasta energías incluso durmiendo… sus expectativas de vida son bastantes bajas considerando que sus niveles de magia están por debajo de lo normal… ¿puedes entender eso, Draco?" Bufo "… Harry tiene mucha fuerza y fortaleza, siendo otro ya hubiese muerto, pero eso no lo hace invencible…"

"A Potter siempre le gusto el peligro…" Sonrió de medio lado, recordando momentos de su niñez junto al entonces intrépido niño moreno.

"Eso cuando eran niños… ahora tiene responsabilidades, una esposa y un bebé en camino… creo que tendría que replantearse eso del peligro…" Cuestiono. "… No quiero tener que presenciar el dolor de una de mis mejores amigas solo por que a tú amigo le gusta el peligro…" terminó duramente.

"Ginny es fuerte…"

"Pero no invencible… ahora lo va a necesitar más que nunca… ¡esta embarazada, por Dios!, ¡voy a matar a Potter si la veo llorar siquiera una sola vez " Amenazo a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, que en esos momentos se abría para mostrar la cara de un muy sorprendido Ron Weasley.

"Vaya… menos mal que Harry todavía esta inconsciente…" Danny rodó sus ojos. Draco lo miro, sonriente.

"James y Sirius quieren verte…" Ron asintió serio y se encamino rumbo a la casa de los Potter.

"Espero que si despierta Harry… no lo mates antes de poder darle la alegría de saber que va a ser Padre…" Dijo mirando a Danny.

"¡Solo si se lo busca!" Grito Danny mientras veían irse al pelirrojo y acercarse a Abi. Draco la miro como si estuviese advirtiéndole algo. Danny sonrió complacida y sin prestarle atención, aquello puso nervioso y molesto al rubio.

"Abi… ¿Dónde te había metido?, mi hermano estaba preguntando por ti…" Abi le dirigió una sola mirada de curiosidad al rubio, quien tenso los músculos de su brazos, avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a quedar en ridículo frente a las mujeres; y menos frente a la única mujer que se le hacía inalcanzable.

"Eso no es cierto… puedo vivir perfectamente sin la presencia de su majestad aquí presente…" Sonrió sarcástico, Danny bufo y Abi se sonrojo molesta. Su hermano nunca cambiaría.

"Pues dile a tu hermano que puede meterse sus palabras por el cu…"

"¡Abí!" Reto Danielle, sonriente. Draco frunció su ceño.

"Maleducada…" Sentenció.

"Peor que tú, nunca Malfoy…" Contesto tan fríamente como pudo. "… Estas debajo de la cadena alimenticia… No hay cosa más degradante que interactuar contigo…" Draco río.

"¿Interactuar?… No sabía que te habían metido un perchero por el cu…"

"¡Hermano!" Chillo escandalizada Danielle. Abi reprimió una risa, no podía demostrar abiertamente que simpatizaba con Malfoy. ¡Nunca!

"Tranquila Danny… nada de lo que diga tu refinado hermano me toca…" Abi poso sus ojos en los de Draco "… Lastima, Malfoy… estas perdiendo tu toque…" Y rió. EL rubio se levanto, molesto y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la joven, pegándola a su cuerpo. Danny sonrió, y sin hacer ruido, se metió a la habitación de Ginny.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy?" El sonrojo de Abi se estaba pronunciando más aún con el calor de Draco emanando de su cuerpo. El rubio acerco sus bocas, quedando a un palmo de distancia.

"Me parece que te agrada, ¿verdad?" Susurro lamiendo lentamente los labios de Abigail, quien acerco más su cara. Draco rodeo todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Y termino por besarla completamente. Una voz carraspeó y Abigial y Draco se separaron, totalmente avergonzados.

"Justo lo que necesitaba…" Alan los miraba fijamente "¡Que ustedes dos se enamoraran!" Alzo sus brazos y fastidiado entro a la habitación de Harry. Draco volvió su rostro y miro con ternura a Abigail, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"Me parece que nos descubrieron…" Susurro cómplice una sonriente Abigail, abrasando más fuerte el cuerpo de Draco, quien le dio un corto beso.

"No vieron nada que no supieran…" Se besaron. Alan y Danielle, salieron al mismo tiempo de las habitaciones de sus amigos, los miraron y bufaron. Caminaron sin mirar atrás, total ya sabían que esos dos, terminarían juntos. Oyeron un golpe fuerte proveniente de la habitación de Harry y se separaron, preocupados. Draco miro a Abigail y la puso detrás de su cuerpo. Camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y miro hacía adentro.

"Harry!!" El moreno estaba levantado junto a la mesita de luz que estaba contiguo a su cama, por la lámpara rota que había en el suelo, al parecer se había levantado tan bruscamente que estaba mareado. Draco corrió a su lado y lo ayudo a mantenerse en equilibrio. Abi dio un gritito de alegría.


End file.
